Mister Moon und Mister Black
by textehexe
Summary: Mister Moon träumt, er käme nach Hause.
1. Keine Erlösung

Geneigte Leserschaft,

wie immer kommt es anders, als ich es plane. Aus einem kleinen, unfertigen Oneshot in meinem Livejournal, den ich nur mal eben zu Ende schreiben wollte, wird eine ausgewachsene Kurzgeschichte in vier Kapiteln. Ja, ich finde auch, ich hätte zuerst den Wüstenwolf beenden sollen. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung.

Immerhin ist dieser kleine Vierteiler schon so gut wie fertig geschrieben, ich werde Euch also mit zügigen Updates erfreuen können.

Es ist mal wieder eine dieser „Was wäre wenn?"-Geschichten und gehört in keines meiner bisherigen AUs.

**Soundtrack** für dieses Kapitel: Ich und Ich, Stark.

**Disclaimer**: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört mir nicht. Keine Hühner, keine Eier.

**Beta** gelesen hat die zauberhafte Slytherene, und dem Text besonders auf den ersten Seiten, die ich so oft korrigiert habe, bis sie nur noch Murks waren, einen sehr sorgfältigen Schliff verliehen. Vielen Dank, meine Liebe!

oooOOOooo

Erstes Kapitel: Du kannst mich nicht erlösen, Dora

Montag, 25. September 1989.

_Biiiiep-biiiiep._

Dr. Adrian Cohen massiert sich die Schläfen mit den Fingerspitzen. Er hasst diesen Klingelton, aber da er kein Mann der Technik ist, hat er noch nicht herausgefunden, wie man ihn abstellt.

_Biiiiep-biiiiep._

Und wie soll er überhaupt jemals die Patientenakten vom Schreibtisch bekommen, wenn man ihn alle paar Sekunden stört?

_Biiiiep-biii…_

„Zum Teufel, Sheryl, habe ich Ihnen nicht ganz klar jede Störung untersagt?!"

Die Sekretärin am anderen Ende der Leitung wirkt merkwürdig abwesend, beinahe weggetreten.

„Hier sind drei Besucher für Sie, Professor."

„Haben sie einen Termin?"

Ein Rascheln im Telefonhörer, dann Sheryls gedämpfte Stimme:

„Haben Sie einen Termin?"

Eine raue, bellende Männerstimme:

„Termin? Quatsch. Wozu denn."

Dann eine weitere Männerstimme, dunkel und samtig, mit einem bestimmenden, beinahe zwingenden Unterton:

„Wir benötigen nichts dergleichen. Unser Anliegen wird kaum mehr als fünf Minuten in Anspruch nehmen."

„Natürlich" sagt Sheryl verträumt. „Gehen Sie einfach durch, meine Herren."

„Sheryl!" bellt Cohen ins Telefon. „Ich bin nicht zu sprechen! Sagen Sie diesen Leuten…"

Die Tür springt auf. Cohen erhebt sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch, den Telefonhörer noch in der Hand.

„Sind Sie Mister Cohen?"

Cohen ist an diverse merkwürdige Gestalten innerhalb dieses Krankenhauses gewöhnt, aber er hat noch nie jemanden getroffen, dem offenbar das halbe Gesicht fehlt. Er starrt den gedrungenen, vierschrötigen Mann an, der jetzt mit schweren, ungleichmäßigen Schritten sein Büro betritt. Der Eindringling stützt sich auf einen Stock. Sein linkes Auge muss aus Glas sein, und schlecht angepasst, denn es rotiert merkwürdig in der vernarbten Augenhöhle.

Cohen legt den Hörer vorsichtig auf die Gabel.

„_Professor Doktor_ Cohen. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragt er höflich, während seine Fingerspitzen nach dem Notfallknopf auf der Unterseite der Schreibtischplatte tasten.

„Lassen Sie das" knurrt der Einäugige und zeigt mit dem Knauf seines Stockes auf den Schreibtisch. „Keine Zeit für Spielchen."

Cohen nimmt ertappt die Hände nach oben und knetet seine Finger.

Hinter dem Einäugigen haben zwei weitere Männer das Büro betreten. Der eine, ein hünenhafter Schwarzer in farbenprächtigen Gewändern, nimmt neben der Tür Aufstellung wie ein Polizist oder Leibwächter. Der zweite, ein langer, dünner Mensch mit exorbitant hässlicher Hakennase und schwarzen Priestergewändern, tritt neben den Einäugigen.

„Wir benötigen Information über einen Patienten, der vor etwa einem Jahr in Ihre Einrichtung verbracht wurde" sagt der hakennasige Priester. „Ich bin sicher, Sie kommen diesem Wunsch gerne nach."

„Ich bedaure" sagt Cohen, immer noch höflich. Er ist Psychiater, bei allem, was recht ist, er wird wohl mit ein paar maskierten Freaks fertig werden. Und wer hat die überhaupt an der Pforte hineingelassen? „Ich unterliege der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht. So lange ich nicht schriftlich davon entbunden bin, entweder durch den Patienten selbst oder durch seinen gesetzlichen Vormund, darf ich keine Information heraus geben."

„Sie werden wohl eine Ausnahme machen, in unserem Fall" sagt der Priester und fixiert Cohen mit seinen merkwürdigen, tief schwarzen Augen.

„Das darf ich nicht" sagt Cohen schwach. „Es ist gegen das Gesetz…"

Doch insgeheim weiß er plötzlich, dass er diese Ausnahme machen wird. Er seufzt und lässt sich in seinen ledernen Chefsessel sinken. Unausweichlich sieht er sich darauf zu steuern, wie das eine Mal, als er mit seinem Mercedes auf Glatteis geriet und nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen konnte. Eine fremde Kraft trägt ihn, schiebt ihn in eine Richtung, und er kann nichts tun als das Lenkrad umklammern und auf den Einschlag warten.

Der Einäugige zieht sich einen Besucherstuhl heran und setzt sich mit einem erleichterten Grunzen.

„Bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz" sagt Cohen frustriert.

„Schon geschehen" sagt der Einäugige ungerührt und verschränkt die narbigen Finger auf seinem Stock.

„Der Name des Patienten ist John Moon" sagt der Priester beinahe sanft. „Ein Polizist gab zu Protokoll, dass er am vierten September neunzehnhundertachtundachtzig hierher verbracht wurde – eine Einweisung gegen seinen Willen, wenn ich es recht verstanden habe."

„John Moon" wiederholt Cohen und bekämpft einen Schwall von Nervosität. Er erinnert sich an den Fall, ziemlich genau sogar: unangenehm, bis zum plötzlichen Ende.

„Sind Sie von der Polizei?" fragt er vorsichtig. „Ich habe der Polizei schon alles gesagt, was ich wusste."

„Wir sind nicht von der Polizei" knurrt der Einäugige. „Was ist mit Moon? Ist er hier?"

„Nein" sagt Cohen. „Nicht mehr."

Der Einäugige schnaubt und stößt frustriert seinen Stock gegen den Boden. Der Priester macht ein Gesicht, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Wann wurde er entlassen?" fragt der Priester.

„Er wurde überhaupt nicht entlassen" korrigiert Cohen. „Er ist ausgebrochen. Keiner weiß bis heute, wie er das geschafft hat."

„Wann?" fragt der Einäugige.

„In der Nacht vom ersten Oktober achtundachtzig."

Etwas wie ein stiller Alarm geht durch die drei Besucher.

„Sind Sie sicher?" fragt der Einäugige.

„Allerdings" sagt Cohen. „Ich musste eine unfassbare Zahl an Zeugenaussagen machen. Glauben Sie mir, die Einzelheiten des Falles haben sich in mein Gehirn gebrannt."

„Am vierten September eingeliefert, am ersten Oktober verschwunden" sagt der Priester. „Das heißt, dieses Haus hatte mindestens einmal das Vergnügen mit einer Vollmondnacht. Kam es zu Verletzten?"

„Merkwürdig, dass Sie den Vollmond erwähnen" sagt Cohen, dem allein die Erwähnung einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagt.

„In der Tat stellten wir bei dem Patienten eine bemerkenswerte schizophrene Psychose fest. Er hielt sich für einen Werwolf."

„Das hat er Ihnen einfach so gesagt?" fragt der Einäugige verblüfft.

„Beantworten Sie meine Frage" sagt der Priester ziemlich unfreundlich. „Kam es zu Verletzten?"

„Abgesehen von den Verletzungen, die der Patient sich selbst zufügte, nicht" sagt Cohen und sieht von einem Besucher zum anderen.

War es naiv gewesen, zu glauben, er würde nie wieder etwas von der Sache hören?

„Gut" sagt der Priester. „Wenigstens etwas."

„Erzählen Sie von Mister Moon" sagt der Einäugige.

„Meine Schweigepflicht…" beginnt Cohen.

„Erzählen Sie" befiehlt der Priester und bohrt seinen dunklen Blick durch Cohens Brillengläser direkt in sein Gehirn.

„Nun…" murmelt Cohen, fischt ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche und tupft sich kalten Schweiß von der Stirn. „John Moon… er wurde von der Polizei eingewiesen. Das Amtsgericht hat am Tag darauf die Rechtmäßigkeit der Unterbringung bestätigt. Er wurde in einem Keller aufgegriffen… offensichtlich verwirrt… nur in eine Decke gewickelt. Diverse Bisswunden, Kratzer, zwei gebrochene Rippen. Anwohner wurden auf einen Hund aufmerksam, der vor dem Kellerabteil saß und jaulte. Deshalb hat man ihn überhaupt nur gefunden."

„Hat er den Hund hierher mitgebracht?" unterbricht der Einäugige.

„Nein" sagt Cohen erstaunt. „Wen interessiert denn der Hund?"

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie viele sich für diesen Hund interessieren" sagt der Priester, und seine dünnen Lippen zucken verächtlich.

„Fahren Sie fort" sagt der Mann an der Tür mit freundlichem Bass.

„Die Polizei musste das Kellerabteil aufbrechen" berichtet Cohen. „Es war von innen verschlossen und verriegelt. Sie brachten ihn dann mit dem Rettungswagen ins Krankenhaus. Er wurde mehrfach befragt, aber er blieb bei seiner Behauptung, er hätte sich die Verletzungen selbst zugefügt. Die Polizei wollte das nicht glauben… es waren eindeutig Hundebisse und Verletzungen durch Krallen. Nichts, was ein Mensch sich selbst zufügen kann. Da Mister Moon offensichtlich verwirrt war, wurde er aus dem Krankenhaus hier in diese Einrichtung überstellt."

„Aber es war kein Hund in dem Kellerabteil" sagt der Einäugige finster. „Und wohin hätte der auch verschwinden sollen, wenn von innen abgesperrt war?"

„Tja" sagt Cohen. „Das ist eine Frage, die Sie der Polizei stellen sollten, nicht mir."

Er will sich nicht erinnern. Und wenn er sich schon erinnern muss, so will er zumindest nicht darüber sprechen.

„Hat man den schwarzen Hund auf Tollwut hin untersucht?" fragt der Priester.

„Woher wissen Sie, dass der Hund schwarz war?"

„Ich habe meine Informationen. Also, hat man Moons Hund aufgegriffen?"

„So weit ich weiß, nicht. Er war später verschwunden."

Der Priester seufzt, als hätte man ihm das Leiden Christi auf die Schultern geladen.

„Noch einer, den wir suchen dürfen" murmelt er. „Nimmt das denn kein Ende?"

„Hättest du mal den Wolfsbann rechtzeitig fertig gehabt" knurrt der Einäugige. „Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert!"

Der Priester wirbelt herum und beugt sich über den Einäugigen wie Gevatter Tod persönlich. In seinen Augen liegt ein gewisses, manisches Glitzern.

„Ich war verhindert, in den Kerkern des Dunklen Lords, mit rostigen Ketten an eine feuchte Wand gefesselt, und immer in Erwartung des nächsten Cruciatus" zischt er. „Ich bedauere aufrichtig, dass ich nicht in der Lage war, meinen Verpflichtungen nachzukommen!"

„Meine Herren" sagt Cohen laut. „Ich bekomme allmählich das Gefühl, Sie verwechseln mein Büro mit einem Filmset!"

„Verzeihen Sie" sagt der Mann an der Tür. „Wir sind alle etwas gereizt. Und überarbeitet. Wir stehen unter erheblichem Druck. Es ist wichtig, dass wir Mister Moon finden."

„Ich kann Ihnen dabei nicht helfen" sagt Cohen und erlaubt sich für Sekunden die Hoffnung, damit die merkwürdigen Besucher los zu werden. „Mister Moon war im genannten Zeitraum hier in der Klinik. Ein netter, angenehmer, ziemlich verzweifelter Mann. Er sprach viel von seinem Hund und war untröstlich, zu erfahren, dass er verschwunden war. Er wirkte völlig normal. Keine depressiven Symptome, keine Wahnvorstellungen, bis auf diese eine: dass er sich bei Vollmond in ein gefährliches Monster verwandelt. Wir verabreichten ihm Neuroleptika, die aber keine Wirkung zeigten."

„Häh?" macht der Einäugige.

„Sie haben ihn ruhig gestellt" sagt der Priester düster. „Das beste, was sie tun konnten."

„Wir haben auch versucht, ihn zu therapieren" sagt Cohen in dem diffusen Bemühen, sich und seine Einrichtung zu verteidigen. „Aber für stabile Erfolge müssen Patienten länger bei uns bleiben als lediglich ein paar Wochen. Er war auch überdies nicht sehr kooperativ. Freundlich, aber völlig unzugänglich. Nach einigen Wochen des Aufenthalts wurde er dann unruhig und verfiel vermehrt in Angstzustände."

Die Besucher sehen sich an. Selbst das zerstörte Gesicht des Einäugigen spiegelt Betroffenheit.

„Der Mond" sagt der Mann an der Tür. „Verdammt."

„Sie tun ja gerade so, als hätten wir es mit einem echten Monster zu tun gehabt" sagt Cohen, dem die Nervosität mittlerweile den Schweiß in dicken Tropfen aus den Poren treibt. Er ist ein Fachmann, er weiß, wie Verdrängungsmechanismen funktionieren, und er weiß, was er verdrängt hat, er und Schwester Phyllis. Gut verdrängt ist halb ungeschehen. Oder ungesehen, in diesem Fall.

„Aber das ist er doch" sagt der Priester mit der trügerischen Sanftheit eines Raubtieres. „Ein echtes Monster."

„Severus!" rügt der Mann an der Tür.

„Sie haben ihn gesehen, nicht wahr" sagt der Priester und beugt sich über den Schreibtisch. Cohen weicht in seinem Sessel zurück. Der Blick des Priesters ist kühl und forschend, und Cohen weiß, dass er es weiß.

Cohen nickt schwach.

„Sie haben durch das Fensterchen gesehen" stellt der Priester fest, auf grausige Art amüsiert, wie ein Kind, das einem Insekt die Flügel ausreißt. „Durch das kleine, vergitterte Fensterchen. Sie haben gesehen, was aus ihm wird, wenn der Mond aufgeht. Sie haben gesehen, wie er sich verändert. Wie aus dem netten, freundlichen Mann plötzlich ein Monster hervor bricht. Sie haben ihn heulen hören."

„Gelegentlich heulen Patienten, wenn sie sich nicht im Griff haben" sagt Cohen mit zitternder Stimme.

„Und er hatte sich nicht im Griff" flüstert der Priester. „Sie und… Schwester Phyllis… das ist ihr Name, nicht wahr? Sie haben Wache geschoben, vor seiner Tür, damit er nicht ausbricht. Sie haben beschlossen, den Vorfall für sich zu behalten. Sie wollten nicht, dass man Sie für die gleiche Sorte von Spinnern hält, die Sie hier aufbewahren. Denn niemand hätte glauben mögen, was Sie gesehen haben."

Cohen nickt, paralysiert vom nachtschwarzen Blick seines Gegenübers, mit dem er ihm direkt auf den Grund seiner Seele zu blicken scheint.

„Haben Sie ihm zur Flucht verholfen?" fragt der Priester.

„Nein" stößt Cohen mit quietschender Stimme hervor. „Aber ich hätte es getan, wäre er mir nicht zuvor gekommen. Ich habe so hart gearbeitet… ich will nicht… man soll mir nicht unterstellen…"

„Schweigen Sie" sagt der Priester. Cohens Mund klappt zu.

„Wollt ihr noch etwas wissen?" fragt der Priester seine Begleiter.

Der Einäugige arbeitet sich stöhnend aus dem Besucherstuhl in die Höhe.

„Moon hat nicht etwas erwähnt, das uns bei der Suche hilft?" fragt er. „Eine Adresse… Freunde… eine Stadt meinetwegen?"

Cohen schüttelt den Kopf.

„Die Muggel-Polizei wird nach ihm fahnden" sagt der Mann an der Tür nachdenklich. „Ich glaube kaum, dass man einen Flüchtling aus der Psychiatrie so einfach laufen lässt. Vielleicht sollten wir dort noch einmal ansetzen."

„Oder wir warten einfach, bis die anderen ihn kriegen" sagt der Priester mit beinahe diabolischem Lächeln. „Die haben jedenfalls die feineren Nasen."

Zweistimmiges „Severus!"

Cohen keucht und versucht, sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Er ist glücklich, aus dem Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit verschwunden zu sein.

„Keine weiteren Fragen?" fragt der Priester.

„Nun mach schon" sagt der Einäugige. „Scheint, als hätten wir noch was vor uns."

Der Priester wendet sich erneut zu Cohen. Jetzt hat er einen schmalen, dunklen Stab in der Hand.

„Keine Sorge" sagt er samtig. „Es tut auch nicht weh._ Obliviate._"

Das Zimmer ist leer. Cohen ist allein. Durch die hohen Altbaufenster fallen die warmen Strahlen der Abendsonne.

Sein Kopf schmerzt, und sein Hemd ist durchgeschwitzt.

Professor Doktor Cohen fragt sich, ob er nun schon über Patientenakten einschläft.

Er greift zum Telefonhörer.

„Sheryl? Keine Termine mehr für heute. Ich gehe nach Hause."

Mattes Lachen am anderen Ende.

„Stellen Sie sich vor, Professor, ich wollte gerade anfragen, ob ich für heute Schluss machen darf. Ich fühle mich nicht gut. Ganz weggetreten. Vielleicht eine Grippe?"

„Vielleicht" sagt Cohen. „Gehen Sie ruhig. Erholen Sie sich."

Erholung, das ist es, was er selbst braucht.

Wenn er nur wüsste, wovon.

oooOOOooo

Mittwoch, 27. September 1989.

Die Glöckchen an der Tür zur Bäckerei klingeln an diesem Morgen besonders laut und schrill. Tonks verzieht das Gesicht und widersteht der Versuchung, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten.

„Guten Morgen" sagt die Frau hinter der Theke freundlich. „Was für ein schöner Tag, nicht wahr? Es soll heute besonders warm werden."

„Morgen" sagt Tonks matt und schiebt ihre dunkle Sonnenbrille die Nase hinauf. „Einen Kaffee und ein Sonnenblumen-Bagel bitte."

„Milch und Zucker, wie üblich?"

„Ja, bitte. Wie üblich."

Tonks' Rücken schmerzt, als hätte sie in der vergangenen Nacht die Erstbesteigung eines Fünftausenders vollbracht. Nie wieder auf dem Sofa schlafen. Sie hofft, sie kann sich das fürs nächste Mal merken.

Tonks lehnt sich gegen die Vitrine, in der verschiedene Leckereien auf Käufer warten. Leider ist die vordere Scheibe zur Reinigung nach oben geklappt.

„Hups!"

„Hoppla, Miss Tonks, ist Ihnen etwas passiert?"

„Nein" murmelt Tonks und zieht ihren Arm aus dem ehemals kunstvollen, jetzt zerstörten Aufbau aus Schmalzgebäck. „Entschuldigen Sie. Ich muss die Scheibe übersehen haben."

„Ich habe mich zu entschuldigen" sagt die Bäckerin lächelnd. „Ich hätte Sie darauf aufmerksam machen müssen."

Sie drückt einen Deckel auf den Pappbecher und legt die Tüte mit dem Bagel bereit.

„Noch einen Wunsch?"

Tonks denkt nach. Heute ist Mittwoch. Mittwochs bekommt die Obstfrau ihre große Lieferung. Vielleicht wird Tonks also zum Frühstück nicht alleine sein.

Obwohl es kaum mehr ist als eine vage Hoffnung, kauft Tonks Brötchen, Kuchen und Schmalzgebäck und verlässt den Laden mit zwei Tüten in der linken Hand und ihrem Kaffee in der Rechten.

Manchmal fragt sie sich, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, nach England zurück zu kehren. Die Engländer können einfach keinen Kaffee kochen. Sie vermisst das kleine Diner im Erdgeschoss ihres Hauses, die lässige Freundlichkeit der Leute und die kühne Skyline Manhattans. Selbst der Verkehrsinfarkt auf der Tower Bridge klingt anders und kann mit dem auf der Queens Bridge nicht mithalten.

Die Sonne scheint ihr durch die dunkle Sonnenbrille direkt in die Augen. Sie blinzelt und ist dankbar, in die schmalen Gassen von Camden Market einzubiegen, wohin die Sonne sie nicht verfolgt. So müssen Vampire sich fühlen, denkt sie und wird gleich darauf in ihrer Annahme bestätigt:

„Du siehst aus wie ein Vampir" sagt ihr Frühstücksgast mit gutmütigem Spott in der Stimme. Er sitzt im Hauseingang vor ihrem Laden, den großen Hund zu Füßen, offenbar in vollem Vertrauen auf ihr _Komme gleich_-Schild. „Es war wohl spät gestern Abend?"

„Frag nicht" murmelt sie und versucht, mit der rechten Hand den Ladenschlüssel aus der linken Jackentasche zu fischen. Er springt ihr bei und nimmt ihr Kaffeebecher und Tüten ab. Der Hund ist ebenfalls auf die Füße gekommen und umkreist sie mit euphorischem Wedeln.

„Halb vier, oder etwas" fügt Tonks hinzu und fingert den Schlüssel ins Schloss. „Und ziemlich viele lustige, bunte Drinks."

Schon der Gedanke daran verursacht ihr Übelkeit. Und der Gedanke an die Reste der Party, die ihr Wohnzimmer verzieren. Sie fragt sich, ob Stanley zwischenzeitlich den Weg ins Floo gefunden hat.

Sobald sie wieder einigermaßen nüchtern ist, wird sie mit ein paar Zaubern Ordnung schaffen, Stanley hin oder her.

„Trotzdem einen guten Morgen, Dora" sagt Mister Moon.

Seine leichte Hand auf ihrem Oberarm schickt ihr einen kleinen goldenen Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Die Schlüssel klimpern und fallen zu Boden, aber die Tür ist offen, und sie hat es geschafft, einen spontanen Haarfarbenwechsel zu unterdrücken.

Sie muss immer ein bisschen aufpassen, wenn Mister Moon in der Nähe ist.

„Guten Morgen, Mister Moon" sagt sie ein wenig atemlos. „Und guten Morgen, Mister Black. Kommt rein. Ich mach' uns Frühstück."

Sie bücken sich gleichzeitig nach dem Schlüssel und stoßen beinahe mit den Köpfen zusammen. In dem engen Durchgang schieben sie sich vorsichtig aneinander vorbei. Mister Moon lächelt und entschuldigt sich, und Tonks denkt, dass ihm nicht entgehen kann, wie ihre Wangen brennen.

Sie ist dankbar, dass es noch Mister Black gibt, der jede ihrer Zärtlichkeiten begierig aufsaugt. Sie kniet sich zu ihm und krault sein halblanges, zottiges Fell, während er glücklich hechelt und mit seinen großen Pfoten auf ihren Beinen herum steigt. Sein Schweif wedelt begeistert und fegt ein paar Zeitschriften von dem niedrigen Glastisch.

„Hast du schon gefrühstückt?" fragt sie ihn, und er jault sie an und fixiert sie mit seinen wunderschönen blauen Huskyaugen.

Sie erhebt sich und nimmt erst mal die Sonnenbrille ab, und er läuft ihr voraus in die enge Küche. Er ist so groß, dass die Küche voll ist, wenn er drin steht.

Mister Moon geht einstweilen an den Wänden entlang, wie er es oft tut, und sieht sich die Zeichnungen und Fotos an. Man könnte ihn glatt übersehen, so schmal und grau ist er in seinen Kleidern, die längst ihre ursprüngliche Farbe verloren haben.

Sie fragt sich manchmal, wie alt er ist. Er sieht jung aus, wenn er lächelt, trotz der silbergrauen Schläfen. Aber er lächelt selten, obwohl er immer freundlich ist.

Manchmal denkt sie, dass es seine Augen sind, die ihn alt machen: dunkel und still sind sie, und das Lächeln seiner Mundwinkel versinkt in ihnen, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen.

Sie ist nicht sicher, ob sie in ihn verliebt ist oder in den Mann, der er wäre, wenn er ein besseres Leben hätte.

„Das ist neu" sagt er und zeigt auf die Zeichnung eines Wolfes, den sie kürzlich einem Kunden auf den Arm tätowiert hat. „Hübsch."

„Danke" sagt sie erfreut. „Willst du ihn haben?"

„Du meinst, tätowiert?"

„Na klar."

„Nein, danke. Ich… habe kein besonderes Verhältnis zu Wölfen."

Mister Black jault in der Küche, und Tonks geht gedankenverloren zum Vorratsschrank und sucht eine Dose Hundefutter raus. Wenn sie nur offen mit Mister Moon reden könnte, über Zauberei, und wie sie ihm damit das Leben erleichtern könnte. Wenn er sich nur helfen ließe, aber selbst die Hilfe, die von den Muggeln angeboten wird, lehnt er ab. Er hat Angst, aktenkundig zu werden, Angst, dass sie ihn wieder einfangen und zurück in die Psychiatrie bringen. Es ist ein Vertrauensbeweis, dass er ihr davon erzählt hat, obwohl sie ihm nicht entlocken konnte, warum genau er dort gewesen ist. Es gäbe Zeiten, so behauptet er, da müsste sie sich vor ihm fürchten und wäre dumm, wenn sie es nicht täte.

Sie kann nicht glauben, dass man vor dem freundlichen, sanften Mann Angst haben soll.

Mister Blacks Jaulen erreicht eine neue Stufe der Dringlichkeit. Tonks vergewissert sich, dass Mister Moon nichts sieht, und öffnet die Dose mit dem Zauberstab, um Zeit zu sparen.

Im Kühlschrank hat sie noch einen Teller mit Reis und gekochten Möhren. Sie hat sich informiert, was gut für Hunde ist. Sie mischt ihm in einem alten Topf eine Portion zusammen, während er sie jaulend umtanzt. Dann kommt die Stimme seines Herrchens von der Küchentür:

„Hierher, Großer."

Mühsam reißt Mister Black sich von Tonks los und trottet hinüber zu Mister Moon.

„Braver Hund" sagt Mister Moon, und Mister Black stößt beinahe etwas wie ein Seufzen aus.

Mister Moon hustet und hält sich am Türrahmen fest, es ist dieser qualvolle, rasselnde Obdachlosenhusten, der den ganzen schmalen Mann schüttelt. Tonks verzieht das Gesicht. Das Geräusch geht ihr an die Substanz.

„Ich bin sehr dankbar für deine Hilfe, Dora" sagt Mister Moon, als der Husten sich gelegt hat. „Aber ich habe immer ein schlechtes Gewissen. Du solltest dir keine Umstände machen."

„Fang nicht wieder damit an" sagt sie. „Du weißt, ich mach' es gerne. Müsst ihr Engländer euch eigentlich ständig entschuldigen?"

„Du klingst erschreckend amerikanisch für eine, die gerade mal drei Jahre drüben war" sagt er und schenkt ihr ein seltenes Lächeln. „Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: nein, nicht ständig. Zwischendurch reden wir auch gerne über das Wetter."

Sie erwidert das Lächeln und stellt den Topf auf den Boden. Mister Black fixiert den Topf mit einem Blick, der einem die Tränen in die Augen treiben könnte, aber er wartet, bis Mister Moon mit dem Finger zeigt, ehe er sich auf sein Frühstück stürzt.

„Mach langsam" sagt Tonks zu ihm. „Niemand nimmt es dir weg."

„Ich denke, er hat gelernt, schnell zu sein" sagt Mister Moon. „Schließlich weiß man nie, was passiert."

Tonks nickt.

„Ich lasse dich duschen" sagt sie, „wenn du mir versprichst, dich danach nicht ständig dafür zu entschuldigen."

„Ich versuch's" sagt er und hat wieder dieses kleine Lächeln im Mundwinkel, das ihr heiße Schauer über die Wangen treibt.

Sie sucht ihm Handtücher raus, Desinfektionsmittel und Verbandszeug. Er nimmt die Sprühflasche und liest die Aufschrift.

„Für deine Füße" erklärt sie ihm. „Du hinkst ja immer noch. Du musst dich regelmäßig drum kümmern, sonst heilt das nie ab."

„Alle Stadtstreicher haben wunde Füße" sagt Mister Moon, und Tonks lacht.

„Du kannst ruhig in dieser Hinsicht ein bisschen anders sein" sagt sie und öffnet ihm die Tür zu dem kleinen Waschraum, der auch als Abstellkammer dient. „Bedien dich. Du kennst dich ja aus."

„Ja" sagt Mister Moon und sieht schon wieder aus, als wolle er sich entschuldigen. „Danke."

„Nimm den Hund mit rein" sagt sie. „Sonst kratzt er mir wieder die Tür kaputt."

Mister Black, der gerade aus der Küche kommt, leckt sich mit der großen rosa Zunge das Maul und sieht sehr zufrieden aus.

Tonks wartet, bis sie das Wasser rauschen hört. Dann holt sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Schublade im Computertisch und nimmt sich Mister Moons Stiefel vor, die er vor der Tür des Waschraumes hat stehen lassen.

Es ist eine trickreiche Aufgabe, die Stiefel so zu reparieren, dass es ihm nicht auffallen wird. Sie beschränkt sich auf die Innenseiten und die Schuhsohlen. So werden ihm die Füße einigermaßen trocken bleiben, wenn der Londoner Herbst beschließt, sich zu einer Regenzeit zu entwickeln.

An seinem alten, schäbigen Rucksack kann sie nicht viel machen. Immerhin belegt sie die Träger mit einem Polsterzauber, der für eine Weile das Wundreiben verhindern wird. Das Erlernen dieses Zaubers betrachtet sie als reine Notwehr, bei einem Elternpaar, dessen liebste Freizeit- und Ferienbeschäftigung es ist, ohne Ziel und Sinn in den Rocky Mountains herum zu klettern, den halsstarrigen Einwänden der Tochter zum Trotz, zu viel frische Luft und Bewegung seien ungesund.

Sie erinnert sich an den petrifizierten Bären und grinst. Schade, dass sie Mister Moon davon nicht erzählen kann, wie von so vielem.

Die Ladentür schlägt auf, die Glöckchen klingeln hektisch. Tonks kommt in die Höhe und schiebt Mister Moons Rucksack mit dem Fuß hinter die Ladentheke.

Der Tränkemeister. Was für eine charmante Überraschung.

Mit wehenden Roben durchschreitet er den schmalen Laden und treibt mit dem Zauberstab ein großes Paket vor sich her, das er klirrend auf der Ladentheke niedergehen lässt.

„Ich bin keine Posteule, Miss Tonks" sagt er anstelle einer Begrüßung. „Wenn Sie eine Lieferung erwarten, stellen Sie sicher, dass man Sie auch antrifft."

„Oh" sagt Tonks und unterdrückt ein Kichern. „Haben die Eulen es bei Ihnen abgegeben? Das haben sie sich von der Muggelpost abgeschaut, jede Wette."

Der Tränkemeister schnaubt.

„Überdies" sagt er. „Ich nehme an, das waren Ihre Gäste, heute morgen gegen vier Uhr, unter meinem Schlafzimmerfenster."

„Kann sein" sagt Tonks unschuldig. „Dann haben sie versehentlich den Hinterausgang erwischt."

„Sagen Sie ihnen, ich werde demnächst auf sehr schmerzhafte und endgültige Art und Weise Ruhe schaffen, wenn sie es noch einmal wagen, unter meinem Fenster ihre Zusammenkunft fortzusetzen."

„Mach ich. Darf ich Ihnen auch etwas Gutes tun? Ein Tattoo vielleicht? Oder ein… Nasenpiercing?"

„Vielen Dank. Nur weil ich unter Wilden leben muss, heißt das nicht, dass ich fraternisiere."

„Wie schade" sagt sie und kann das Grinsen nicht länger unterdrücken. „Ich hätte da ein paar schöne Ideen."

„Die Sie für sich behalten, wenn Sie wissen, was gut für Sie ist" sagt er finster und wirft dann einen Blick hinüber zur Tür des Waschraumes, hinter der es immer noch rauscht und plätschert.

„Ein letzter Gast beim vergeblichen Versuch der Ausnüchterung, nehme ich an" sagt er. „Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie Sie mit dieser Arbeitsmoral Ihr Geschäft erfolgreich führen."

„Wenn Sie wissen wollen, ob ich einen Freund habe, fragen Sie einfach" sagt Tonks grinsend. „Im Übrigen ist es _ein_ Freund, nicht _mein_ Freund, der… im Augenblick keine Dusche hat. Eines meiner hoffnungslos sozialromantischen Projekte, wie Sie es mal so treffend auf den Punkt gebracht haben."

„Ihnen ist nicht zu helfen" sagt er kopfschüttelnd. „Holen Sie heute Abend Ihren Evanesco Coloris ab. Nicht vor neunzehn Uhr. Und kein Kredit, dieses Mal."

„Ist gut" sagt sie und schenkt ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln. „Bis heute Abend."

Er nickt dreht sich und rauscht zur Tür, nicht ohne einen langen, verächtlichen Blick auf Mister Moons Stiefel zu werfen, die sie nicht mehr hinter die Theke schubsen konnte. Die Glöckchen scheppern wild, dann ist er verschwunden.

Während sie darauf wartet, dass Mister Moon seine Reinigung abschließt, macht Tonks Frühstück an der Theke und blättert ihren Terminplaner durch. Der erste Kunde kommt um elf und bekommt ein Tribal auf den Oberarm. Danach, um eins, Joe, der Bodybuilder, der ihr bei der letzten Sitzung mit einem Kreislaufkollaps vom Stuhl gerutscht ist. Um halb drei eine Kundin mit einem verunglückten Tattoo am Knöchel, das Tonks retten soll. Danach Beratungsgespräche, Piercingkunden und alle Erledigungen, die den Tag über liegen geblieben sind.

Tonks kramt nach einer Kopfschmerztablette. Wenn nur schon Abend wäre.

Sie schenkt sich gerade ein Glas Saft ein, um die Tablette hinunter zu spülen, als Mister Moon wieder erscheint. Seine Haare sind feucht und wellig, und er hat sich rasiert, was ihm ausnehmend gut steht.

„Vielen Dank" sagt er. „Jetzt fühle ich mich viel besser."

„Ist schon okay. Möchtest du frühstücken?"

Er nickt, und sie sieht, wie er mit den Augen eines hungrigen Wolfes die belegten Brötchen auf der Theke mustert.

„Greif zu" sagt sie, und er lässt sich nicht bitten.

Mister Black, der sein Lieblingswort gehört hat, schiebt seinen leeren Topf mit der Nase in der Küche herum und winselt jämmerlich.

„Futterneid" sagt Mister Moon mit vollem Mund. „Er kann nicht so hungrig sein. Er hat gestern eine Menge Abfälle aus der Metzgerei bekommen. Eine ganze Tüte Hackfleisch vom Vortag."

„Und du?" fragt Tonks.

„Ich mach' mir nichts aus rohem Fleisch" sagt Mister Moon.

„Du weißt, was ich meine" sagt sie ungeduldig.

Mister Moon nickt und beschäftigt sich mit seinem belegten Brötchen. Er sieht nicht aus, als wollte er Tonks' diffuse Frage beantworten.

„Du weißt, dass dein Hund besser dran ist als du" hilft sie nach.

Er nickt und schluckt und hebt die Schultern.

„So ist das eben" sagt er. „Er hat eine sehr charmante Art zu betteln. Und er hat keine Skrupel, was ungemein hilfreich ist."

Wie auf Kommando klappert Mister Black mit seinem Topf und jault.

„Soll ich ihm noch was geben?" fragt Tonks. „Nicht, dass ihm schlecht wird."

Mister Moon lächelt schmal und nickt.

„Er könnte ein halbes Schwein verdauen, wenn er es sich durch den Rachen schieben könnte" sagt er. „Zumindest hat es den Anschein. Und beim Metzger können wir nicht schon wieder auftauchen."

Tonks nimmt Mister Black den Topf weg und füllt ihn erneut. Der Hund folgt jeder ihrer Bewegungen mit seinen himmelblauen Huskyaugen.

„Rosie vom Gemüsestand hat angefragt" sagt sie über die Schulter, obwohl eher zutrifft, dass Tonks bei Rosie angefragt hat. „Sie hat sich am Handgelenk verletzt und kann nicht heben. Die Lieferung kommt um halb elf. Ist das okay?"

„Mehr als okay" sagt Mister Moon. „Das ist prima. Vielen Dank. Und sonst?"

„Ich habe wieder einen Brief vom Finanzamt" sagt Tonks. „Wegen der letzten Steuererklärung. Irgendwie fehlen ihnen da ein paar Belege, und ich glaube, die haben zu viel Steuern einbehalten, aber ich weiß nicht, wo! Ich verstehe ja nicht mal das Anschreiben. Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, was die von mir wollen."

„Sollen wir es uns einmal gemeinsam ansehen?"

„Ja" sagt Tonks dankbar. „Du weißt, ich stelle mich dämlich an mit Finanzen.. Und… wenn wir schon dabei sind… könntest du gelegentlich einen Blick auf meine Buchführung werfen? Ich habe ein bisschen den Überblick verloren…"

„Aber gerne" sagt Mister Moon und lächelt. Tonks erwidert das Lächeln und unterdrückt einen spontanen Haarfarbenwechsel. Ihr ist so dunkelblau zumute, wenn Mister Moon da ist. Pink zu bleiben ist anstrengend.

„Du weißt" sagt Tonks, „du könntest… bei mir auf dem Sofa schlafen… wenn du wolltest. Ich meine, es ist Ende September. Der Sommer ist vorbei."

„Dora" sagt er sanft, „die Antwort ist vielen Dank, aber nein, und ich habe dir auch schon erklärt, warum."

„Zu alt" sagt sie seufzend, „zu arm… und was war's noch?"

„Zu gefährlich" sagt er. „Die ersten beiden verhindern schon, dass ich in deinem Leben mehr Raum einnehme, als ich es bisher tue, aber das dritte hält mich auch sehr effektiv von deinem Sofa fern."

„Du bist nicht gefährlich" sagt Tonks trotzig.

„Ich bin ein attestierter Irrer, der aus der Psychiatrie ausgebrochen ist" sagt Mister Moon mit Betonung.

Mister Black bellt und starrt unverwandt auf seinen Topf. Sie stellt ihm sein zweites Frühstück hin, und er stürzt sich darauf, kaum dass sie die Hand weggezogen hat.

„Du hast mir nie erzählt, warum" sagt sie und spürt, wie ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlägt.

„Weil ich nicht wusste, wohin sie Mister Black gebracht haben, und was sie mit ihm tun" sagt Mister Moon, bevor er durch seinen Husten unterbrochen wird.

„Und weil ich mich als Gefahr für die Leute in dieser Einrichtung sah" ergänzt er heiser, als er wieder sprechen kann.

„Ich will nicht wissen, warum du ausgebrochen bist" sagt Tonks. „Sondern, warum du drin warst."

„Schizophrene Psychose" sagt er und nimmt sich ein zweites Brötchen. „Wiederkehrende Wahnvorstellungen. Die Diagnosen sind ziemlich schwammig auf diesem Gebiet."

„Was für Wahnvorstellungen?"

„Was ist denn das Problem mit deiner Buchführung?"

„Mister Moon!"

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden, Dora. Versteh das bitte."

„Es gibt so viel, worüber du nicht reden möchtest. So viel, dass wir manchmal gar nicht reden, ist dir das aufgefallen?"

„Soll ich dir Lügen erzählen, nur damit wir ein Gespräch führen?"

„Du solltest mir vertrauen" sagt sie und spürt, wie in ihrer Kehle ein dicker Kloß entsteht. „Du kannst mir vertrauen. Egal, was du mir erzählst. Ich werde dich danach immer noch mögen."

Mister Moon legt sein Brötchen hin und seufzt. Seine dünnen Finger spielen am zerfransten Ärmel seiner Strickjacke. Seit einiger Zeit hat er hässliche, rote Striemen auf der Hand, die nur zögernd verheilen.

„Ich bin nicht das, was du in mir siehst" sagt er schließlich, sanft wie immer, aber Tonks spürt die Härte hinter der freundlichen Fassade. „Ich bin kein Märchenprinz, der von einer bösen Fee zum Bettler gemacht wurde. Du kannst mich nicht erlösen, Dora. Es mag ja sein, dass ich früher ein besseres Leben hatte, gebildet war, Akademiker, Freunde hatte. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt bin ich ein Bettler mit einer gefährlichen Krankheit, die mein Gehirn zerfrisst. Du hilfst mir sehr, indem du mich und den Hund gelegentlich mit Essen versorgst. Mehr kannst du nicht für uns tun."

„Aber ich will" sagt Tonks und schluckt an dem Kloß in ihrer Kehle, dort, wo sich Hilflosigkeit, Wut und Trotz zusammen ballen. „Ich denke, wenn du mal eine Weile regelmäßig essen und schlafen könntest… und etwas gegen diesen Husten tun, um Himmels Willen… du könntest meine Adresse angeben, und dir einen Job suchen, und runter von der Straße kommen."

„Es gibt keine Jobs für solche wie mich" sagt Mister Moon, und ein bitterer Schatten wischt ihm die Freundlichkeit aus dem Gesicht. „Ich käme niemals wieder runter von deinem Sofa, und das ist das letzte, was ich will."

Tonks seufzt und beißt sich auf die Lippen.

Mister Moon hebt die Hand und streicht ihr mit einem Finger vorsichtig über die Wange.

„Bei dir fühle ich mich wie ein Mensch" sagt er, „und das ist wertvoller als alle Brötchen. Vielen Dank dafür."

„Ich hoffe, du nimmst die Brötchen trotzdem" sagt sie und lächelt gegen Tränen an. „Du bist viel zu dünn."

Während Mister Moon sein Frühstück beendet, ist Mister Black mit seinem schon fertig und pendelt träge zwischen Tonks und seinem Herrchen hin und her, damit sie sich mit Kraulen abwechseln können. Dann klingelt das Telefon. Tonks geht ran und ist für einige Minuten mit einem Beratungsgespräch abgelenkt. Als sie auflegt, sitzt Mister Black hoffnungsvoll wedelnd vor Mister Moon, und Mister Moon dreht Tonks' Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern.

Ein heißer Schauer springt Tonks an. Mister Moon sieht auf.

„Hat Mister Black mir gerade gegeben" sagt er lächelnd. „Ich nehme an, er ist nicht zum Stöckchenwerfen gedacht?"

„Nein" sagt Tonks erschrocken und streckt die Hand nach ihrem Zauberstab aus. Mister Moon wirft einen letzten, kritischen Blick darauf und gibt ihn zurück.

„Es sind ein paar Bissspuren dran" sagt er entschuldigend. „Ich hoffe, er ist nicht wertvoll?"

„Nein" sagt Tonks und wendet sich ab, um den Stab unter der Theke zu verstauen, und damit Mister Moon ihre feuerroten Wangen nicht sieht. Mister Black jault enttäuscht.

„Wozu dient er?" fragt Mister Moon. „Er sieht aus wie ein Zauberstab."

„Es ist einer" sagt Tonks eilig. „Kein echter, natürlich. Ich habe ihn aus Amerika mitgebracht. Er stammt… von einem Kostümwettbewerb. Ich war eine Hexe."

„Ich meine, ich hätte früher schon einen solchen gesehen" sagt Mister Moon nachdenklich. „Aber ich komme nicht drauf, wo."

„Im Kino vielleicht" schlägt Tonks eilig vor. „In jedem besseren Fantasyfilm haben die Zauberer solche Stäbe."

„Mag sein" sagt Mister Moon. „Ist ja auch egal. Wann soll ich zu dir kommen, wegen der Buchhaltung?"

„Kannst du morgen Abend? Am Freitag muss die Quartalsabrechnung fertig sein. Heute schaff' ich es nicht. Zu verkatert."

„Natürlich. Nach Ladenschluss?"

„Ja" sagt sie. „Toll. Prima. Das wird… super. Danke."

Er sieht sie an, ein wenig Spott im Lächeln, und sie ärgert sich, dass sie sich anhört wie ein Teenager, der eine Verabredung mit dem Schwarm trifft.

Es ist keine Verabredung. Er will nicht – er will _sie _nicht – an den Gedanken muss sie sich gewöhnen.

Und überhaupt, wahrscheinlich ist sie sowieso nicht in ihn verliebt, sondern in einen anderen, der seine weichen, welligen Haare hat, seine schönen braunen Augen und sein sanftes Lächeln, der ein paar Pfund mehr wiegt und einem klugen Beruf nachgeht, Lehrer oder Bibliothekar oder Arzt. Verliebt in einen, den es vielleicht früher gegeben hat, oder vielleicht auch nie. Verliebt in ein Phantom.

„Sei nicht traurig" sagt er sanft.

„Okay" flüstert sie und schluckt Tränen.

„Ich muss los" sagt er und rutscht von seinem Stuhl an der Theke. „Ich will pünktlich bei Rosie sein."

„Nimm dir Brötchen mit" sagt sie. „Und hier, Schokoladenkuchen. Hab ich für dich gekauft."

Er nickt und packt sich ein paar Brötchen und Kuchenstücke in eine Tüte, die er dann sorgfältig im Rucksack verstaut.

„Bis morgen, Dora. Danke für alles."

„Bis morgen."

Mister Black wartet schon an der Tür.

Kaum, dass beide draußen sind, lässt sie los.

Das Pink fließt aus ihr heraus und macht einem unauffälligen Mausbraun Platz. Ohne in den Spiegel zu sehen, weiß sie, dass ihre Zähne nun wieder ein bisschen schief stehen, ihre Augen nicht mehr so interessant blaugrün sind, sondern von ganz herkömmlichem Grau, und auch die kleine Narbe über der rechten Augenbraue ist wieder da.

Die Party ist endgültig vorbei, und nun beginnt das Aufräumen.


	2. Normalität

Geneigte Leserschaft,

nochmals vielen Dank für die zahlreichen Reviews! Ich habe mich riesig gefreut. Mein eigenes Spielmanns-Projekt erfährt ja gerade einen etwas holperigen Start, da tut mir Bestätigung von Eurer Seite besonders gut. Wenn ich Euch nicht hätte…

Ein Dank geht auch an Gilra, Se-Chan und Nicole (hätte ich mal gewusst, WELCHE Nicole Du bist, hätte ich ja evtl. mailen können…), denen ich nicht persönlich antworten konnte.

Hier kommt also schon das neue Kapitel. Ja, ich war fleißig, und meine Beta **Slytherene** auch! Bei ihr bedanke ich mich für sorgfältiges Rosalesen!

**Soundtrack**: Bruce Springsteen, Streets of Philadelphia

**Disclaimer**: siehe erstes Kapitel.

Tässchen Kaffee für alle, und los geht es.

oooOOOooo

Zweites Kapitel: Ein ganz normales Obdachlosenleben

_Ain't no angel gonna greet me  
It's just you and I my friend  
And my clothes don't fit me no more  
I walked a thousand miles  
just to slip this skin  
_

Samstag, 30. September 1989.

Samstag ist anstrengend. Am Samstag ist die Stadt überfüllt mit Touristen und Wochenendeinkäufern, und die Straßen sind nicht nur mit Autos, Bussen und Straßenbahnen verstopft, sondern abseits der großen Achsen auch mit Flohmärkten, Gemüsemärkten und Wahlkampfständen. Sie alle wollen ihren Teil von der Aufmerksamkeit der Passanten, so dass kaum etwas bleibt für den schäbigen, dünnen Mann im überlangen Trenchcoat, der am Eingang der King's Cross Station versucht, mit Poesie ein paar Pennies zu verdienen.

Taschendieb müsste man sein, denkt Mister Moon, während ein beständiger, nicht abreißender Strom von Menschen an ihm vorbei zieht. Überhaupt müsste man so vieles sein, könnte so vieles sein. Aber man ist es nicht.

Manchmal denkt er, es wäre einfacher, wenn er zumindest wüsste, wer er früher gewesen ist. Seine Biographie liegt unter einem dichten Nebelschleier verborgen, der nur manchmal zerreißt und einen dünnen Lichtstrahl des Erinnerns hindurch lässt. Er hat begonnen, diese kleinen Spuren des Erinnerns zu notieren und die Zettel in seine alte Brieftasche zu stecken, dort, wo früher vielleicht einmal ein paar Geldscheine gesteckt haben. Erinnerungen sind heute sein ganzes Kapital.

„Ein bisschen Poesie für den Alltag, Ma'am?"

Er findet es auf eine bittere Art amüsant, dass er sich besser an die Lebenswege des Sherlock Holmes, des Grafen von Monte Christo und des unglücklichen Captain Ahab erinnert, als an seinen eigenen. Der Zettel, auf dem er alle Bücher notiert, an deren Lektüre er sich erinnert, ist überhaupt der am engsten beschriebene.

Er glaubt nicht, dass Bücher sein Beruf waren. Bücher waren seine Leidenschaft. Sein Beruf, so glaubt er, hatte etwas mit Zahlen zu tun. Sie kommen manchmal zu ihm, im Traum, oder bei der Betrachtung alltäglicher Gegenstände: eine Teetasse, eine Feder, ein Hut können ihm komplexe Formeln vor Augen rufen. Er weiß nicht, wofür die Formeln gut sind. Er versucht, sie zu notieren, aber er vergisst sie, während er noch darüber nachdenkt.

„Ein Gedicht für die Reise, Sir?"

Seine Finger glätten den kleinen Zettelstapel, den er in den Händen dreht. Er hat gestern Abend ein Dutzend neue beschrieben, Papier und Kugelschreiber eine freundliche Spende von Dora, im Schein des letzten Kerzenstummels. Heute Abend wird es dunkel bleiben im Abbruchhaus. Seine Füße schmerzen, und der stürmische Herbstwind dringt durch seinen Mantel und legt sich wie ein kalter Kuss auf seine Haut. Der Husten ist schlimmer, seit es wieder kälter ist. In seinen Taschen klimpern ein paar Münzen, fünfundsechzig Pence bei letzter Zählung, gerade genug für eine Dose Hundefutter.

Er sieht hinüber zu Mister Black, der neben den Treppen auf seiner Decke liegt und schläft. Mit Mister Black betteln zu gehen ist immer ein bisschen zweischneidig: so charmant er sein kann mit seinen Vergissmeinnichtaugen und seinem breiten Hundelächeln, so einschüchternd ist seine ganze, große, bärengleiche Erscheinung, und viele Menschen fürchten sich vor großen schwarzen Hunden.

„Ein kleines Gedicht für Sie, junge Dame?"

Immerhin, sie bleibt stehen, eine Touristin mit schwerem Rucksack auf dem Rücken.

„Keine Sorge" sagt er und findet die Kraft für ein Lächeln. „Ich dichte nicht selbst. Ich bemühe die Großen. Ein bisschen Sir Walter Raleigh für Sie, zum Beispiel? Geistige Nahrung gegen ein paar Pence für ein Brötchen."

Die junge Touristin lächelt entschuldigend.

„Ich habe keine kleine Geld" sagt sie mit starkem französischem Akzent. „Ich kann Sie geben ein Croissant, ist das okay?"

„C'est bien" sagt er, und das Lächeln kostet ihn plötzlich viel weniger Kraft. „Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle."

Sie erwidert das Lächeln, überrascht. Ein beschrifteter Zettel und eine zerknitterte Bäckertüte wechseln den Besitzer.

„Bon voyage" wünscht er ihr. „Au revoir à Londres."

Er liebt diese Sprache, auch wenn er sich nicht erinnert, wo er sie gelernt hat.

Er geht hinüber zu Mister Black, der im Schlaf auf den Rucksack aufpasst. Eigentlich will er die Bäckertüte verstauen, für später aufheben, aber dann macht ihn der süß-fettige Duft schwach, der von dem zerknitterten Papier aufsteigt. Er geht neben Mister Black in die Knie und reißt das Papier auf.

Mister Black ist sofort wach und vergräbt die dicke schwarze Schnauze im Papier. Mister Moon teilt das Hörnchen und kann seine eigene Hälfte gerade noch vor der Gier des Gefährten retten.

Mit zwei Bissen ist das Hörnchen verschlungen. Mister Moons Magen krampft schmerzhaft, und er bemüht sich, gleichmäßig zu atmen, damit er sich nicht sofort wieder übergeben muss.

Manchmal ist er nah dran, sich beim Amt zu melden und den Tagessatz für Obdachlose zu beantragen, von dem man sich Brot und ein paar Äpfel kaufen kann, oder, wie er immer wieder bei den Kollegen sieht, eine Menge billigen Schnaps. Aber die Angst hält ihn zurück, nicht um sich selbst, sondern um Mister Black. Wenn sie Mister Moon schnappen und wieder in die Geschlossene Abteilung zurück bringen, nun, dort gibt es wenigstens Betten und regelmäßiges Essen, aber Mister Black käme ins Tierheim, hinter Schloss und Riegel in eine kahle, trostlose Box, und das kann er unter keinen Umständen zulassen.

Mister Black ist einmal knapp davon gekommen. Man darf sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass es ihm ein zweites Mal gelingen würde.

„Keine Sorge" flüstert er. „Wir werden es schon schaffen."

Er lässt Mister Blacks Ohren durch seine Finger gleiten. Das Hundefell ist an dieser Stelle seidenweich und ruft eine der wenigen, kostbaren Erinnerungen wach: an einen Haarschopf, schwarz wie die Nacht und weicher als Seide, an ein strahlendes Lächeln und an Sommerhimmelaugen, und an eine Stimme:

„Moony, mein Moony."

Die schlimmsten Erinnerungen sind immer die schönen.

Mister Moon legt die Arme um Mister Blacks Hals und vergräbt das Gesicht in seinem Fell.

Fünf Minuten später ist er wieder auf den Beinen. Es nützt ja nichts, und wenn es morgen noch etwas anderes geben soll als Hundefutter, muss er sich ranhalten.

„Ein Stückchen Poesie auf den Weg, Ma'am?"

Manchmal braucht er eine Stunde, bis er einen Zettel verkauft hat. Er ist kein Verkaufstalent. Die Leute spüren, dass es ihm eigentlich unangenehm ist, sie anzusprechen. Aber es ist doch besser, als einfach nur die Hand aufzuhalten.

Eine junge Frau sitzt auf den Stufen. Sie hat eine Umhängetasche dabei und einen Aktenordner im Arm. Sie fällt ihm auf, weil sie ihn beobachtet. Seit er auf der Flucht ist, hat er sehr feine Antennen für die Blicke der anderen.

Sie sieht nicht aus, als wäre sie vom Ordnungsamt oder der Polizei: zu jung und zu unbedarft. Er fragt sich, ob sie ihm folgen wird, wenn er den Bahnhofsvorplatz verlässt.

Er beschließt, es auszuprobieren. Es wird sowieso nichts mehr mit der käuflichen Poesie, und seine Füße fühlen sich an, als müsste er barfuß über Scherben gehen. Er hat kein Geld für sein Sonntagsessen, aber vielleicht wirft ja jemand irgendwo etwas Essbares weg.

Er humpelt hinüber zu Mister Black, der von seiner Decke in die Höhe kommt und ihn schwanzwedelnd anstrahlt.

„Wir gehen" sagt Mister Moon. „Noch schnell im Supermarkt vorbei, und dann verkriechen wir uns. Mir reicht's."

Er hat gerade die Hundedecke zusammengerollt und unter der Klappe seines Rucksackes verstaut, als die junge Frau von den Stufen aufsteht und zu ihm hinüber kommt. Mister Moon bekämpft einen Fluchtimpuls. Mit diesen Füßen wäre er ohnehin nicht schnell genug. Seine Unruhe überträgt sich auf Mister Black, der plötzlich hellwach und angespannt ist.

„Guten Tag" sagt die junge Frau schüchtern. „Entschuldigen Sie… darf ich Sie auf einen Kaffee einladen?"

Mister Black knurrt leise.

„Still" sagt Mister Moon. „Sitz."

Mister Black setzt sich, lässt die Fremde aber nicht aus den Augen.

„Warum sollten Sie das tun wollen?" fragt Mister Moon.

„Ich bin Studentin der Sozialwissenschaften" sagt de Fremde. Lange Strähnen haben sich aus ihrem blonden Pferdeschwanz gelöst, und sie fingert daran herum, während sie ängstlich auf Mister Black hinunter sieht. „Ich arbeite an einem Projekt… wir befragen Obdachlose. Wir möchten wissen, warum jemand obdachlos wird… und wie man den Menschen helfen kann. Würden Sie… ich meine, wären Sie bereit…?"

Mister Moon betrachtet die Fremde. Sie ist höchstens zwanzig und hat die Aura eines Mädchens aus gutem Hause. Er glaubt nicht, dass Gefahr von ihr ausgeht, aber man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein.

Ständige Wachsamkeit!

Andererseits ist die Vorstellung zu verlockend, für eine halbe Stunde im Warmen zu sitzen. Er kann auch im Warmen wachsam sein.

„In Ordnung, dann" sagt er. „Auf einen Kaffee. Wie ist Ihr Name?"

„Clarissa Howard. Und Sie sind…?"

Mister Moon zögert für einen Augenblick, während er sein Gehirn nach einem unauffälligen Allerweltsnamen durchforstet.

„Mister Potter" sagt er schließlich. „James Potter."

Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er den Namen gerade erfunden hat. Er klingt vertraut, aber seine Herkunft lässt sich nicht bestimmen. Vielleicht eine Figur aus einem längst vergessenen Roman.

„Ist Ihnen das Bahnhofscafe recht, Mister Potter?" fragt Clarissa artig, und er kann sich eine spöttische Grimasse nicht verkneifen.

„Sehe ich aus, als wäre ich anspruchsvoll, Miss Howard?"

„Nein… aber, nun ja…" stottert Clarissa und klammert sich an ihren Aktenordner, während ihre jungen, frischen Wangen sich glutrot färben. Sofort bedauert er seine harsche Erwiderung.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen" sagt er. „Meine Umgangsformen sind leider etwas eingerostet. Das Bahnhofscafe ist mir sehr recht."

Sie nickt erleichtert.

Fünf Minuten später sitzen sie an einem Fenstertisch und schauen hinaus auf den belebten Bahnhofsvorplatz. Mister Black sitzt zwischen Mister Moons Beinen, hat den schweren Kopf auf Mister Moons Knie abgelegt und schnauft glücklich. Während Clarissa in ihrem Ordner blättert, überlegt Mister Moon, ob der Prozess des Verhungerns durch die intensive Inhalation von Essensgerüchen beschleunigt wird. Jedenfalls vernebeln die Düfte ihm die Sinne und ziehen sein Denken auf diesen einen Punkt zusammen.

Vielleicht hat er eine Sekunde zu lange die Folienkartoffel angestarrt, die am Nachbartisch verspeist wird, vielleicht ist Clarissa auch einfach nur ein freundlicher Mensch.

„Bestellen Sie sich etwas" lädt sie ihn jedenfalls ein, als die Kellnerin an ihrem Tisch erscheint. „Sie sind mein Gast."

Er zögert, aber nicht lange. Es ist ein guter Tausch: die Würde, die er noch zu verlieren hat, ist ohnehin schon auf ein Minimum geschrumpft, und wenn er dafür ein Mittagessen bekommen kann, darf er nicht ablehnen.

Er bestellt Suppe. Größere Mengen fester Nahrung schüchtern ihn ein: er müsste sich daraufhin sowieso nur wieder übergeben, und was für eine Verschwendung wäre das.

„Okay, Mister Potter" sagt Clarissa, als die Kellnerin gegangen ist. „Darf ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen?"

„Nur zu" sagt er und bemüht sich um ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Deshalb sind wir ja hier."

„Wie alt sind Sie?"

Schon die erste Frage ist eine Hürde für jemanden, der sich nicht an den eigenen Geburtstag erinnert.

„Fünfunddreißig."

Glaubwürdig geschätzt. Sie nickt und trägt es in ihren Fragebogen ein.

„Sind Sie Engländer?"

„Ja."

„Und seit wann leben Sie auf der Straße?"

„Seit etwa einem Jahr."

Sie nickt und notiert.

„Warum sind Sie denn aus Ihrer letzten Wohnung ausgezogen?"

Mister Moon lässt Mister Blacks seidige Ohren durch die Finger gleiten und überlegt. Er ist ziemlich sicher, dass solche Fragebögen anonymisiert werden, aber dennoch darf er kein Risiko eingehen.

„Ich war arbeitslos und hatte Mietschulden. Dann hatte ich einen Unfall und war im Krankenhaus, und als ich entlassen wurde, war die Wohnung zwangsgeräumt."

Clarissa sieht betroffen von ihrem Fragebogen auf.

„Ist das denn rechtmäßig?"

„Recht ist für Menschen, die es bezahlen können" sagt Mister Moon achselzuckend. Ihre Anteilnahme macht sie sympathisch, und er bereut schon jetzt, dass er ihr eine Menge Lügen erzählen muss: über das Leben, an das er sich nicht erinnert, und über das, worüber sie nichts wissen darf.

„Und Ihre Sachen?" fragt Clarissa. „Ihre Möbel? Hat man die einfach auf die Straße gestellt?"

„Ich habe schon zuvor nicht viel besessen. Von den paar Sachen habe ich allerdings tatsächlich nur die wenigsten wieder gesehen. Ich nehme an, man hat die Sachen weggeworfen. Ich hatte ein paar Bücher. Die fehlen mir besonders."

„Das ist wirklich unfair" sagt sie, und ihre Entrüstung berührt einen weichen Punkt in ihm.

„Darf ich Sie auch etwas fragen?" sagt er. Sie nickt.

„Wie alt sind Sie?"

„Neunzehn."

„Also am Anfang Ihres Studiums. Und da halsen Sie sich gleich ein so schwieriges Projekt auf?"

„Es ist nur ein Fragebogen" sagt sie beinahe entschuldigend. „Ich mache das im Auftrag eines Doktoranden."

„Die Schwierigkeit liegt sicher nicht im Fragebogen" sagt er. „Sondern in der Zielgruppe der Befragung. Sie befassen sich mit Menschen, die sonst konsequent ignoriert werden. Sie sollten einmal meinen Mantel tragen. Sie würden bemerken, dass man sich damit bewegen kann, als sei man unsichtbar. Natürlich nur, bis man versucht, sich auf einer Parkbank schlafen zu legen, oder sonst etwas, das die öffentliche Ordnung stört."

„Schlafen im Park stört die öffentliche Ordnung?"

„Verrückt, nicht?"

Sie nickt und lutscht am hinteren Ende ihres Kugelschreibers.

„Darf ich fragen, wie viele Obdachlose Sie bereits befragt haben?"

Sie lächelt verlegen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein – Sie sind der erste. Ich hatte einen Versuch mit einem, drüben am Regent's Park, aber er war… irgendwie ziemlich betrunken, und… also, ich hab's abgebrochen. Er war mir ein wenig unheimlich. Ich fand, Sie sahen… harmloser aus. Netter."

„Danke schön" sagt er lächelnd und denkt, wie der äußere Schein doch trügen kann.

„Ich denke, Sie sollten sich ein dickes Fell zulegen" rät er ihr. „Sie werden eine Menge ungerechter und sehr trauriger Geschichten zu hören bekommen, im Laufe Ihrer Umfrage. Jeder von diesen Obdachlosen da draußen liefert Stoff für eine großartige Tragödie. Machen Sie sich darauf gefasst."

Der Kaffee kommt, große Becher mit einer weißen Haube aus Milchschaum. Prompt beginnt Mister Black zu winseln. Mister Moon löffelt Milchschaum auf den Unterteller und stellt ihn Mister Black hinunter. Das Winseln reißt ab und wird durch eifriges Schlabbern ersetzt.

Der Kaffee ist bitter und heiß und treibt Mister Moon die Tränen in die Augen. Während Clarissa in ihrem Fragebogen blättert, rührt er Zucker in seine Tasse, aber was schmerzt, sind die Erinnerungen, nicht die Bitterstoffe im Kaffee, und die Bitterstoffe der Erinnerung lassen sich mit Zucker nicht mildern.

„Haben Sie in den letzten Monaten die Übernachtungsangebote der Hilfseinrichtungen genutzt?" stellt sie ihre nächste Frage.

„Sie meinen… städtische Notunterkünfte oder ähnliches?"

„Ja."

„Nein."

„Warum?"

Er lächelt schmal.

„Schlechte Erfahrungen."

„Hm" macht sie und rührt in ihrem Kaffee. „Ich habe hier eine Auswahl zum Ankreuzen. Lärmbelästigung, zu starre Regeln, zu wenig Intimsphäre…"

„Zu hohe Gewaltbereitschaft der Mitbewohner" verdeutlicht er. „Einer war der Ansicht, ich könnte ihm meine Schuhe geben. Ich war dieser Ansicht nicht. Er wollte mich verprügeln, und Mister Black hat ihn gebissen. Daraufhin aktivierte er seine Mitbrüder, und ich machte, dass ich davon kam."

„Oh" sagt sie. „Gut… dann kreuze ich Probleme mit Diebstählen und Gewalt an."

„Das trifft es" bestätigt er.

„Wo wohnen Sie stattdessen?" fragt sie. „Ich meine… wenn man von Wohnen sprechen kann."

„Das ist unterschiedlich. Es gibt ein paar beheizte Treppenhäuser in Tiefgaragen. Allerdings wird man da schnell vom Wachpersonal vertrieben. Das taugt eher zum Aufwärmen. Im Regent's Park, wenn es trocken und warm ist. Nicht auf den Bänken, natürlich. Ansonsten gibt es ein altes Bürogebäude unten in Marleybone. Das steht leer, und es haben sich dort… verschiedene Leute niedergelassen."

„Und… welche Hilfsangebote würden Sie benötigen, um von der Straße runter zu kommen? Unterstützung bei Behördengängen… Übernachtungsangebote… medizinische Angebote…"

„Kann man denn von der Straße wieder runter kommen?"

„Kann man nicht?"

„Sie sind die Soziologie-Studentin. Sagen Sie's mir."

„Ich glaube schon. Dafür gibt es doch Studien wie diese. Um den Bedarf der Obdachlosen zu ermitteln… um ihnen gezielt helfen zu können… damit sie wieder in ein normales Leben zurückkehren können."

„Aber dies ist doch ein normales Leben" sagt Mister Moon, dessen kalte Hände sich an dem warmen Kaffeebecher nur zögernd aufwärmen. „Ein ganz normales Obdachlosenleben. Das Fatale ist der Gewöhnungseffekt. Der Mensch gewöhnt sich an alles, selbst an eine Spirale nach unten."

„Wenn Sie eine Wohnung hätten… und eine finanzielle Grundsicherung…"

„… dann hätte ich immer noch keinen Job. Und nicht die geringste Chance, einen zu bekommen, geschweige denn auf Dauer zu behalten. Was wäre also die Perspektive?"

„Haben Sie einen Beruf, Mister Potter?"

„Ich bin Lehrer."

Das ist geraten, aber es fühlt sich gut an. Vertraut.

„Würden Sie Ihre Kinder von einem wie mir unterrichten lassen, Miss Howard?"

„Nun ja… wenn Ihr Gesundheitszustand es zuließe…"

„Was wissen Sie über meine Krankheit?"

Das kommt schärfer als beabsichtigt. Sie zuckt zusammen und weicht auf ihrer Bank zurück.

„Nichts… ich sehe Sie nur an und… nun ja, Sie sind offensichtlich nicht gesund… Sie sind ganz dünn, und Ihre Finger sind blau…"

„Sind Sie von der Polizei beauftragt?"

„Was? Nein, wieso?"

„Von der psychiatrischen Einrichtung? Haben Sie den Auftrag, mich aufzuspüren?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen."

Er betrachtet sie prüfend. Mister Black hat aufgehört, den längst sauber abgeleckten Teller mit der Nase auf dem Boden herum zu schieben, und findet sich an Mister Moons Seite ein, wachsam. Mister Moon legt ihm die Hand in den Nacken, während er versucht, sich gegen eine irrationale Angst zu behaupten. Er hat viel über seine Krankheit gelesen, damals in der Psychiatrie und auch danach noch. Er weiß, dass viele Schizophrenie-Patienten einen Verfolgungswahn entwickeln. Nüchtern betrachtet ist das Mädchen viel zu jung, um als verdeckte Ermittlerin bei der Polizei zu arbeiten, und warum sollte sie ihm noch einen Kaffee ausgeben, ehe sie ihn festnimmt?

Er klammert sich an den Gedanken wie an eine Taschenlampe in völliger Dunkelheit. Er will sich nicht von Wahnvorstellungen beherrschen lassen. Nicht zwischen den Monden. Zwischen den Monden ist er ein Mensch, der auf seinen Verstand hört.

„Warum sollte ich von der Polizei sein?" fragt Clarissa, immer noch erschrocken. „Hier. Ich kann Ihnen meinen Studentenausweis zeigen."

„Ist gut" sagt er und streicht sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Es ist erst Nachmittag, und er ist schon wieder müde. Er fragt sich, wann es begonnen hat, dass seine Energie nicht mehr für einen Tag reicht. „Entschuldigen Sie. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein."

Sie nickt und lächelt, aber etwas wie Befremden ist in ihrem Blick hängen geblieben.

Die Kellnerin bringt die Suppe. Es ist eine dicke, grüne Flüssigkeit mit Erbsen drin und einem Sahneklecks. Auf dem Tellerrand liegt ein Salatblatt mit einem Tomatenstück als Dekoration. Dazu gibt es kleine Scheiben Weißbrot in einem Körbchen.

Mister Moon rutscht von einer Verzweiflung in die nächste. Er umklammert seine Hände, die unkontrolliert zittern. Eine richtige Mahlzeit überfordert ihn. Essen wird immer schwieriger, je weniger er davon erwischt. Selbst Suppe stellt nun eine Hürde dar. Was, wenn er sich wieder übergeben muss? Er kann die Übelkeit schon spüren. Warum nur hat er nichts bestellt, dessen Reste er in eine Papierserviette wickeln und mitnehmen kann?

Er greift zum Löffel. Der Löffel klappert unschön am Tellerrand. Er hält den Atem an und lugt vorsichtig durch seinen struppigen Haarvorhang. Starren alle ihn an?

Nein. Niemand schenkt ihm Beachtung.

Mister Moon beginnt zu essen. Jeder Löffel ist ein harter Kampf gegen die irrsinnige Wolfsgier, die an seiner Willensstärke reißt. Das Monster in ihm weiß nicht, dass er langsam essen muss, um wenigstens einen Teil der Mahlzeit bei sich zu behalten. Es weiß nicht, dass diese Mahlzeit, wenn es schlecht läuft, bis Montagmorgen reichen muss.

Manchmal denkt Mister Moon, wie einfach es wäre, wenn das Monster ihn endlich verschlingen würde, ein für allemal. Dann wäre es satt, und er, Mister Moon, hätte endlich seine Ruhe. Doch leider haben die Wahnvorstellungen schizophrener Psychosepatienten keine echten Zähne, und man kann sich nicht aus dem eigenen Kopf heraus selbst verschlingen.

Die Suppe ist heiß und salzig und bombardiert ihn mit einer Serie von Geschmackseindrücken, viel zu heftig, wie immer, wenn er zu wenig Essen über einen zu langen Zeitraum verteilen musste. Unter dem Tisch starrt Mister Black unverwandt zu ihm hinauf und winselt. Mister Moon nimmt zwei Scheiben Weißbrot und reicht sie ihm hinunter. In Sekundenschnelle sind sie verschwunden.

„Wir hätten da noch drei Fragen" sagt Clarissa schüchtern. „Könnten wir eben…?"

„Nur zu."

Mister Moon zwingt sich, den Blick vom Teller zu heben. Ablenkung hilft vielleicht, die Wolfsgier zu zügeln.

„Was ist Ihre hauptsächliche Einnahmequelle? Beanspruchen Sie staatliche Unterstützung… verkaufen Sie eine Obdachlosenzeitung… gehen Sie betteln…"

„Gedichte" sagt Mister Moon. „Ich verkaufe Gedichte."

Er holt seinen Zettelstapel aus der Manteltasche und reicht ihn über den Tisch.

„Ah ja" sagt Clarissa. „Genau."

Sie blättert den Zettelstapel durch, ehe sie ihn zurück reicht.

„Ich bin nicht besonders gut damit" sagt Mister Moon. „Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass die meisten Menschen keine Zeit für Gedichte haben."

„Waren Sie Lehrer für Literatur?"

„Nein. Mathematik. Ich mochte Zahlen immer schon genauso gern, und sie ernähren einen Menschen einfach besser als die schönen Künste."

„Mathematik" sagt Clarissa und verzieht das Gesicht. „Das war immer mein Angstfach. Ich mochte Literatur lieber."

„Sie lernen die Mathematik zu schätzen, wenn Sie einmal _Falsche Meinung_ unter einem Aufsatz stehen hatten, und lediglich ein Ausreichend, obwohl Sie eine Woche daran gearbeitet haben" sagt Mister Moon und erinnert sich plötzlich, und mit einer Intensität, die das schmuddelige Bahnhofscafe vor seinen Augen verschwimmen lässt. Aber dann ist es vielleicht doch keine Erinnerung, denn er wird in der Schule nicht mit Feder auf Pergament geschrieben haben, und selbst vor zwanzig Jahren hat es in englischen Schulen keine langen, schwarzen Schulroben gegeben. Also vielleicht doch ein Film, von dem ihm Erinnerungsfragmente erhalten geblieben sind.

Verwirrend, dass es sich tatsächlich so anfühlt, als hätte er es erlebt.

Mister Moon isst ein paar Löffel Suppe. Er ist schon beinahe wieder satt. Er würde die Reste gerne an Mister Black weiterreichen, aber der hat in den letzten Tagen genug salziges, fettes Menschenessen bekommen. Ein Glück, dass er einen so robusten Magen hat.

„Vorletzte Frage" sagt Clarissa. „Wie beurteilen Sie Ihren gesundheitlichen Zustand? A, sehr gut, bis F, sehr schlecht."

Mister Moon hebt die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Zwischen D und E, würde ich sagen."

„Tatsächlich? Ich finde, Sie sehen aus wie ein F. Und für diesen Husten würde ich Ihnen glatt ein G oder H geben."

„Einigen wir uns auf E. Schließlich ist meine Einschätzung gefragt, nicht Ihre."

Clarissa setzt ihr Kreuz und klemmt sich ein paar Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr.

„Es gibt einen mobilen medizinischen Dienst" sagt sie. „Einmal in der Woche drüben am Camden Market. Der könnte Ihnen vielleicht helfen, mit dem Husten."

„Ja" sagt Mister Moon. „Ich weiß, aber danke für Ihre Bemühungen."

„Eine letzte Frage" sagt Clarissa. „Haben Sie konkrete Wünsche oder Vorstellungen für die Zukunft?"

Mister Moon denkt lange nach, aber die Frage ist schwer zu beantworten für jemanden, der keine Zukunft hat.

„Nein" sagt er schließlich.

Clarissa sieht betrübt aus, während sie seine Antwort einträgt.

Mister Moon nimmt einen letzten Löffel Suppe. Der Teller ist noch halbvoll, aber ihm ist schon wieder schlecht, und er will sich nicht überfordern.

Clarissa trinkt ihren Kaffee aus und lächelt verlegen. Es entsteht eine Gesprächspause. Er sieht, wie ihre Augen durch den Gastraum wandern und beschließt, ihr aus der Situation heraus zu helfen.

„Ich will Sie nicht aufhalten" sagt er und legt seine sauber gefaltete Serviette beiseite. „Sie haben bestimmt noch ein straffes Tagesprogramm vor sich."

„Ja" sagt sie dankbar. „Tatsächlich. Das heißt, Sie können gerne noch eine Weile hier sitzen bleiben… ich zahle die Rechnung und sage der Kellnerin Bescheid."

Sie lässt ihren Ordner zuschnappen und erhebt sich hastig.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit" sagt sie.

„Keine Ursache" sagt er. „Vielen Dank für die Einladung."

Er steht ebenfalls auf, um ihr die Hand zu schütteln. Ihr Händedruck ist warm und fest.

„Vielleicht haben Sie recht" sagt sie. „Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mal für eine Weile Ihren Mantel tragen."

Sie verabschiedet sich und geht davon, ein junges Mädchen mit Pferdeschwanz und Jeansjacke, noch jung genug, um zu glauben, sie könne die Welt verbessern.

Er lässt sich zurück auf die Bank sinken. Kaum zu fassen, dass er und sie den gleichen Planeten bewohnen.

Er holt seinen Kugelschreiber und einen unbeschriebenen Zettel aus der Innentasche seines Mantels und beginnt, den Erinnerungsfetzen zu notieren.

oooOOOooo

Sirius erwacht. Es ist ein mühsamer, zögernder Prozess, als müsse er sich aus einem Traum befreien, der nicht weichen will.

Nur dass es kein Traum ist.

Sirius ist im Hund, und zu seinem Erschrecken ist das kein Zustand, der sich ändern lässt. Die Gerüche der Großstadt strömen in seine Nase, und obwohl er sich so müht, vollends aufzuwachen, muss er doch an dem vertrauten Laternenpfahl anhalten, um zu erschnüffeln, ob der alte Dackel heute schon hier gewesen ist.

„Komm, Großer" sagt Moony, und es zieht Sirius wie an einer Schnur zu ihm.

„Wir gehen nach Hause" sagt Moony, und beinahe verliert Sirius wieder den Halt und rutscht zurück in das verschwommene, vergessliche Hundebewusstsein. Er darf bei Moony sein, Moony versorgt ihn mit Essen, Streicheleinheiten und Gassi (manchmal etwas viel Gassi für Sirius' Geschmack), mehr braucht er nicht, um auf eine sehr schlichte Art glücklich zu sein.

Er fragt sich, was eigentlich passiert ist. Warum kommt er nicht aus dem Hund raus? Warum sieht Moony aus wie ein Penner? Und warum sagt Moony „nach Hause", und Sirius denkt dabei an ein mit Ratten und Kakerlaken verseuchtes Abbruchhaus, in dem Obdachlose und Fixer sich eingerichtet haben, alle, die durch das Netz gerutscht sind, bis ganz nach unten?

„Was ist los?" sagt Moony, denn er ist schon wieder ein paar Schritte voraus und wartet auf Sirius, der auf dem Gehsteig sitzt und verzweifelt versucht, nachzudenken.

Nachdenken ist so schwer mit einem Hundekopf, der dafür nicht gemacht ist. Sirius ist kurz davor, sich wieder fallen zu lassen. Er hat Moony, der das Denken erledigt. Sirius hat lediglich die Aufgabe, ein braver Hund zu sein, und darin ist er richtig gut.

Aber Moony denkt nicht, oder sein Denken führt zu nichts.

Sirius lässt die Zunge aus dem Maul hängen und hechelt, während er angestrengt nachdenkt.

Es ist ein dickflüssiger Brei aus Bildern, der sein Hundegehirn anfüllt. Abbruchhaus, Straße, Hundedecke auf kaltem Beton. Ein großer Mann in einer weißen Schürze, der gut riecht und Sirius gewürfeltes Fleisch und Schweinefüße gibt. Dora und ihr Tattooshop.

Dora!

Das Stöckchen!

Überhaupt Zauberei!

„Was ist los?" fragt Moony und klingt ungeduldig, denn Sirius sitzt schon wieder auf dem Gehsteig. Nachdenken ist so schwer.

Sirius versucht, sich auf eines zu konzentrieren: die Zauberei. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, Moony zuletzt mit Zauberstab gesehen zu haben, und überhaupt müsste es ihm besser gehen, wenn er einen hätte. Er erhebt sich und trottet hinüber zu Moony, der ihm die Hundeleine ins Halsband hakt und hinkend seinen Weg fortsetzt.

„Jetzt bleib bei Fuß" befiehlt er. „Ich will nicht auf offener Straße übernachten."

Gehorsam trabt Sirius neben Moony her, und schon wieder stürmt das gewohnte Hundeleben auf ihn ein. Er könnte sich einfach fallen lassen, es ist nicht das schlechteste Leben, das ein Hund haben kann. Wie ein Ertrinkender klammert er sich an den letzten klaren Gedanken. Wenn er sich sehr konzentriert, kann er mit der Nase einen Magier von einem Muggel unterscheiden: es ist nicht wirklich ein Geruch als vielmehr ein Flirren und Flimmern der empfindlichen Nasenhaare, wie manchmal kurz vor einem Gewitter. Er nimmt Witterung auf und steckt die Nase in Moonys Mantel.

„Ist schon gut" murmelt Moony geistesabwesend und tätschelt ihm den Kopf. „War ein langer Tag."

Sirius schnüffelt nach Magie, und das Ergebnis ist so eindeutig, dass er beinahe hören kann, wie sein Fell knistert. Sirius niest und schüttelt den Kopf.

Moony ist eindeutig ein Zauberer, auch wenn er sich verhält wie ein Muggel.

Kann man Magie vergessen?

Kann man vergessen, dass man ein Mensch ist, kein Hund?

Kann Moony vergessen, dass Sirius ein Mensch ist, kein Hund?

„Werd mir bloß nicht krank" sagt Moony. „Das fehlte gerade noch."

Dann sind sie am Zaun, und Moony schiebt sich durch einen schmalen Spalt zwischen den Brettern. Sirius folgt ihm.

Der Weg wird so oft benutzt, dass sich auf der anderen Seite in der kleinen Wildnis aus Gras und Disteln bereits ein Trampelpfad gebildet hat. Sirius weiß, dass er sich auf dem Gelände vorsichtig bewegen muss, es gibt Glasscherben hier und weggeworfene Spritzen und scharfkantiges, rostiges Blech. Sirius zieht hinüber zu seinem Lieblingsbaum, einer jungen Birke, und Moony hakt ihn von der Leine und lässt ihn laufen.

Sirius lässt sich Zeit mit Schnüffeln und Beinchenheben. Er muss einen Weg finden, aus dem Hund zu kommen, in Erfahrung zu bringen, was eigentlich los ist.

Moony muss helfen. Aber von selbst scheint er auf diese Idee nicht zu kommen.

Moony pfeift leise, und Sirius schließt zu ihm auf und folgt ihm ins Innere des Abbruchhauses. Es riecht nicht gut hier drin: nach Urin und Schimmel und ungewaschenen Menschen. Moony hustet, und Sirius winselt, weil der Husten Moony so schlimm schüttelt. Moony hält sich an der Wand aufrecht, von der Putz und Tapetenreste sich abschälen wie die Schichten eines besseren Lebens.

„Bist du das, Moon?" dringt eine schleppende Stimme durch eine Türöffnung. „Komm, verpiss dich. Krepier woanders."

Der Mann mit den Spritzen. Sirius legt knurrend den Rückwärtsgang ein. Der Mann ist gefährlich, wenn er seine Spritzen hatte, und noch gefährlicher, wenn er sie nicht hatte. Er hat schon andere im Haus verprügelt, nur an Moon traut er sich nicht ran, und Sirius wird dafür sorgen, dass das so bleibt.

„Komm" murmelt Moony und nimmt Sirius am Halsband. Sirius stützt Moony mehr als dass Moony ihn führt, und schließlich erreichen sie den kleinen, ehemaligen Archivraum, in dem sie sich eingerichtet haben. Es gibt ein Fenster mit zerbrochenen Scheiben, was gut ist, wenn die Sonne scheint, aber nicht so gut, wenn es regnet. Ein paar morsche Regale stehen an den Wänden, auf denen man etwas aufbewahren könnte, wenn man etwas zum Aufbewahren besäße, und in einer halbwegs geschützten Ecke hat Moony aus Zeitungen und Gras von draußen ein Lager gerichtet.

Sirius wartet, bis Moony den Rucksack von den Schultern genommen hat und auf sein Lager sinkt. Er sieht grau aus und verbraucht, über ein erträgliches Maß hinaus, und dann muss Sirius noch warten, bis der Husten eine Pause macht, bevor er versuchen kann, Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Er setzt sich vor Moony hin und beginnt, ihn zu fixieren.

„Was ist los?" fragt Moony müde. Sirius winselt und legt ihm eine dicke Pfote aufs Knie.

„Abendessen gab's schon" sagt Moony. „Das Futter im Rucksack ist für morgen."

Sirius winselt lauter, und Moony streckt die Hand aus und nimmt von irgendwoher noch die Kraft für Zärtlichkeiten, für ein liebevolles Kraulen und Streicheln, und Sirius ertrinkt in blinder, bedingungsloser Hundeliebe und hört auf zu denken.

Später, als Moony auf seiner Zeitungsmatratze in unruhigem Schlaf liegt, kommt Sirius langsam wieder zu sich. Es geht leichter diesmal, auch wenn es sich immer noch so anfühlt, als bewege sein Denken sich durch eine zähe Suppe.

Zuerst versucht er, aus dem Hund zu kommen. Er denkt gar nicht lange darüber nach, er weiß, die spontanen Verwandlungen waren immer die einfachsten.

Doch diesmal passiert nichts. Er weiß noch, wie es sich anfühlen sollte: als würde er sich durch eine enge Öffnung schieben, ein bisschen so, als zöge er sich eine zu enge Robe über den Kopf. Aber diesmal hat die Robe keinen Halsausschnitt, und er stemmt sich gegen ein warmes, weiches und völlig unnachgiebiges Gefängnis und findet keinen Weg hinaus.

In seiner Verzweiflung kann er sich nicht anders helfen, als in dem engen Räumchen hin und her zu wandern, um wenigstens etwas von seiner Unruhe abzubauen, immer hin und her zwischen dem kaputten Fenster und dem zerstörten Türrahmen. Durch die Fensteröffnung kommt das kalte Licht der Straßenlaternen. Der Mond hat sich mit Wolken zugedeckt.

Sirius' Hundeseele hat Angst vor dem Mond. Wenn der Mond voll ist, sperrt Moony sich in einem dunklen Kellerloch ein, und Sirius muss draußen warten. Wenn Moony wieder rauskommt, riecht er nach Angst und Blut. Früher war das anders…

… in einer kleinen Muggelwohnung, hoch oben über einer riesigen Kreuzung. Moony hat etwas getrunken, ein stinkendes Gebräu, das sie aus einem Laden in einem anderen Stadtteil geholt haben. Dann kam der Wolf zum Spielen. Vollmond hat Spaß gemacht, damals.

Sirius klammert sich an die Erinnerung wie ein Ertrinkender an ein Brett, doch es ist, als wollte er sich im Halbschlaf an einen Traum erinnern: die Bilder entgleiten ihm wie Sand zwischen den Fingern.

Was ist passiert? Warum gehen sie nicht mehr in den Laden? Und warum kann Sirius nicht aus dem Hund raus?

Sirius wandert hinüber zu dem Rucksack, in dem Moony seine wenigen Besitztümer aufbewahrt. Die Klappe steht offen, und Sirius steckt die Nase hinein und weitet die Öffnung vorsichtig. Er hofft, darin etwas zu finden, das ihm hilft, sich Moony verständlich zu machen. Moonys Zauberstab, zum Beispiel. Vielleicht kann er Moony dazu bringen, sich zu erinnern?

Leider ist im Inneren kein Zauberstab zu finden. Sirius räumt vorsichtig aus, um sicher zu gehen. Mit der Nase schubst er eine sorgfältig verschnürte Zettelrolle auf den feuchten Betonboden, danach eine Dose Hundefutter, die leise klappert, als sie davon rollt. Es folgen ein abgegriffenes Notizbuch, ein Beutel, der nach Seife riecht, und ein dickes, furchtbar zerfleddertes Taschenbuch. Schließlich zieht er mit den Zähnen ein paar abgetragene Kleidungsstücke aus der dunklen Tiefe des Rucksackes und schnüffelt in den staubigen, krümeligen Ecken. Kein Zauberstab, aber etwas anderes, das er beinahe nicht bemerkt hätte, weil sein Geruch sich kaum von dem seiner Umgebung unterscheidet.

Es ist eine alte, abgegriffene lederne Brieftasche. Sirius dreht sie mit der Nase und dreht sich selbst um das kleine lederne Ding und arbeitet konzentriert, bis er es mit seinen dicken Pfoten und vorsichtigen Zähnen aufgeklappt hat. Eine Menge sorgfältig gefalteter Zettel fallen heraus und Sirius vor die Pfoten.

Moony bewegt sich im Schlaf und murmelt etwas. Sirius hört nur mit halber Aufmerksamkeit hin, denn er ist völlig beansprucht von einem verblassten Foto, das vier sehr vertraute Gestalten zeigt.

James.

Der Name kommt zu ihm mit Macht, und er fragt sich, wie er ein Hund sein konnte und James vergessen, den einzigen, echten, den besten Freund. Ein Winseln schleicht sich durch seine Zähne nach draußen, und er widersteht der Versuchung, sich sofort zurück in den Hund zu werfen, damit die Fragen wegbleiben: noch mehr Fragen, wo doch die alten noch gar nicht gelöst sind.

Wo ist James? Warum tut er nichts dagegen, dass Moony und Sirius dieses Leben führen? Wieso holt er sie nicht nach Hause?

Neben James steht Peter, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und mit verlegenem Lächeln. Auch diese Erinnerung schält sich langsam aus den zähen Schichten des Vergessens. Daneben Moony, dünn und blass und sehr jung, der mit der Schuhspitze im Gras scharrt, und daneben Sirius selbst, mit strahlendem Lächeln und siegesgewisser Pose, und wenn man genau hinsieht, kann man erkennen, dass er mit Moony hinter dem Rücken Händchen hält.

Es gibt ein zweites Foto, das Sirius alleine zeigt, ein wenig älter, der Stehkragen einer königsblauen Robe ist am unteren Bildrand noch erkennbar, und er lächelt mit tiefem blauem Blick in die Kamera, als hätte er dem Betrachter ein Geheimnis zu verraten.

„Mister Black?"

Sirius erstarrt.

„Mister Black, was machst du da?"

Sirius klemmt den Schwanz zwischen die Läufe und weicht zurück. Moony ist ärgerlich, und Sirius kann sich kaum gegen die Flut von Hund behaupten, die auf ihn einströmt.

„Hast du meinen Rucksack ausgeräumt? Was soll das denn? Auf deinen Platz, aber schnell!"

Sirius verzieht sich ans Fußende des Zeitungslagers, presst sich flach auf den Boden und jault. Moony hustet und kommt von seinem Lager in die Höhe, um seine verstreuten Habseligkeiten einzusammeln.

„Möchte wissen, was du dir dabei gedacht hast" knurrt er leise. „Willst du die Dose mit den Zähnen öffnen? Ich hab dir gesagt, die ist für morgen. Ich weiß, heute war es nicht viel, aber morgen ist Sonntag, du weißt, sonntags hat der Fleischer zu, und die Supermärkte auch, und bei Sergio kriegen wir nichts mehr, seit der Pächter gewechselt hat."

Er hält inne und streicht die Rolle mit den Gedichtzetteln sorgfältig glatt.

„Entschuldige" sagt er schließlich leise. „Manchmal könnte ich glatt vergessen, dass du kein Mensch bist. Nein, du musst nicht jaulen. Sei still. Aber ich rede mit dir, und du bist der einzige, den ich zum Reden habe, und ich vergesse, dass du mich nicht verstehst…"

Seine Stimme verliert sich. Er schaut hinunter auf die Brieftasche, die zerschlissene, verbrauchte Hülle, leer bis auf ein paar Erinnerungen. Sirius hat sie aufgeschlagen liegen lassen, und er nimmt sie vorsichtig und dreht sie in den Händen. Ein dünnes Lächeln geht über seine Lippen, verblasst wie die Fotos, die es hervorrufen.

Sirius wagt sich in die Höhe, getrieben von der Einmaligkeit der Chance, die sich ihm unvermutet bietet. Er schleicht sich an, mit gesenktem Kopf, aber zielstrebig, erreicht Moony und legt ihm die Schnauze auf die Hand.

„Hm?" sagt Moony und kommt mit den Gedanken von weit her. Sirius drückt die Nase gegen das Marauder-Foto.

„Es ist nichts" sagt Moony. „Nur Papier."

Noch mal. Hier. Nase auf den Brillenträger. Nase ist ein bisschen groß und deckt auch den halben Foto-Sirius mit ab, aber Sirius hat so schnell keine andere Idee.

„Was ist los mit dir?" fragt Moony.

Sirius winselt, doch Moony nimmt ihm die Brieftasche unter der Nase weg und klappt sie zu. Sirius steigert sein Winseln zu vernehmlichem Jaulen.

„Seit still" sagt Moony. „Wir wollen keinen Ärger, oder?"

Die Brieftasche wandert zurück in den Rucksack, sorgfältig, fast liebevoll, in ein altes T-Shirt gewickelt. Sirius positioniert sich vor dem Rucksack und fixiert ihn, als könnte das alte Ding jeden Augenblick Beine bekommen.

„Du verhältst dich merkwürdig" sagt Moony kopfschüttelnd und hat Besorgnis in der Stimme. „Fühlst du dich wohl?"

Sirius legt den Kopf auf die großen Pfoten, streckt das Hinterteil in die Luft und wedelt.

„Na, dann" sagt Moony mit müdem Lächeln, schiebt seine Zeitungen zurecht und lässt sich vorsichtig nieder. Er bettet den Kopf auf dem Arm und schließt die Augen, und Sirius wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit vom Rucksack und fixiert ihn, hoffnungsvoll, so lange bis die Moonyhand leise auf die Zeitungen klopft. Sirius folgt der Aufforderung umgehend. Zeitungen rascheln unter seinen Pfoten, als er sich gegen Moony drängt.

„Hunde haben im Bett nichts verloren" murmelt Moony mit geschlossenen Augen. „Mir ist nur ein bisschen kalt. Das ist alles."

Sirius liegt in Moonys Arm, die Nase in seinen Haaren, und verfolgt, wie sein Bewusstsein immer schwächer wird, wie eine Kerzenflamme, die am Ende ihrer Brennzeit angekommen ist. Das Hundeglück ist unwiderstehlich. Moony ist da, und einem Hund stellt niemand beängstigende Fragen, und überhaupt ist Sirius so lange Hund gewesen, dass er sich an den Menschen kaum mehr erinnert, und was für einen Sinn hat es, zu grübeln, wenn Moony nur da ist.

Sirius schließt die Augen und verlischt.

oooOOOooo

Draußen ist es schon dunkel, als Clarissa in die U-Bahn an King's Cross steigt. Die Rush Hour ist vorbei, doch der U-Bahnsteig ist immer noch bevölkert genug. In ihrem Ordner hat Clarissa die vorläufige Auswertung der Studie, zu der sie dreizehn Fragebögen beigetragen hat. Eine Woche anstrengende Arbeit ist das gewesen, und sie muss daran denken, wie Recht ihr erster Gesprächspartner, der nette Lehrer, behalten hatte: sie hat jede Menge tragischer Geschichten gehört, mehr als gut für sie war vielleicht. Im nächsten Semester wird sie sich für ein Kindergartenprojekt bewerben.

Trotzdem ist sie stolz. Ihre erste wissenschaftliche Arbeit. Nächste Woche werden die Ergebnisse der anderen Arbeitsgruppen zusammengefasst, und in der internen Veröffentlichung wird unter anderem auch ihr Name stehen.

Die U-Bahn kommt. Wie ein lärmendes, fauchendes Monster wälzt sie sich aus dem dunklen Schacht und jagt abgestandenen, staubigen Wind vor sich her.

Clarissa steigt in den letzten Wagen und setzt sich. Ihre Füße tun ihr weh, und manchmal passiert es noch, dass sie sich umsieht und ihre neue Umgebung erstaunt zur Kenntnis nimmt: Sie, das Mädchen aus Cornwall, hier ganz alleine, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan, als alleine in der Großstadt U-Bahn zu fahren. Schon beinahe vertraut sind ihr das schmutziggelbe Licht, die fleckigen Sitze, die Werbeplakate hinter transparentem, welligem Plastik, das bunte Gewirr des Streckennetzes, das in jedem Wagen aushängt, und die teilnahmslosen Gesichter der Mitfahrer.

Clarissa fragt sich, ob man an der Gruppe der Mitreisenden in einer U-Bahn erkennen kann, in welcher Großstadt man sich befindet.

Dieses Abteil ist spärlich besetzt: ein paar Geschäftsleute mit Aktentaschen und Krawatten, eine Gruppe Jugendlicher mit Coladosen und Bierflaschen, die lautstark, aber friedlich ihre Zusammengehörigkeit demonstrieren. Ein Punker mit Walkman über den Ohren, und drei Männer, die aussehen, als könnten sie sich für Clarissas Studie eignen: abgerissene Gestalten mit wahrnehmbarer Körperausdünstung, in zerrissenen, langen Mänteln. Der einen hat einen struppigen, grauen Bart und Augenbrauen, die ihm über der Nase zusammengewachsen sind. Wenn er grinst, entblößt er lange, gelbe Zähne. Seine Augen haben einen merkwürdigen Schimmer. Vielleicht hat er Drogen genommen, denkt Clarissa und fühlt sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr souverän.

Die U-Bahn fährt im Bahnhof Warren Street ein. Einer der Geschäftsleute klemmt sich die Aktentasche unter den Arm, öffnet die Tür und steigt aus, und dann passiert, wovor Clarissa sich im geheimen gefürchtet hat: die Geschäftsleute steigen aus, die Jugendlichen steigen aus, auch der Punker steigt aus, alle nacheinander. Nur die drei abgerissenen Männer bleiben sitzen und beäugen Clarissa mit etwas wie… Appetit?

Ein heißer Schauer läuft ihr über den Rücken. Sie hat das hinterste Abteil der U-Bahn erwischt, bis zum Fahrer ist es ein langer Weg, falls die drei ihr etwas wollen. Sie springt auf, ohne nachzudenken, und macht einen großen Schritt zur Tür. Es ist nicht ihre Station, aber sie will lieber auf die nächste U-Bahn warten.

Dann geht alles sehr schnell.

„Zurückbleiben" schnarrt es aus dem Lautsprecher. Die Türen schließen sich, und Clarissa drückt hektisch auf den Knopf, um sie wieder zu öffnen. Plötzlich schreckt sie zurück. Jemand hat von draußen den Knauf eines Spazierstockes in den Türspalt gerammt. Der Knauf glitzert silbrig und hat die Form eines Schlangenkopfes. Die Tür zischt und rattert und versucht vergeblich, sich zu schließen, ehe sie sich widerstrebend wieder öffnet. Im gleichen Augenblick drängt eine Vierergruppe von draußen in den Wagen, der sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt hat. Clarissa sieht, wie draußen der Bahnsteig vorbei gleitet, während sie von zwei breitschultrigen Männern in langen Mänteln rückwärts gedrängt wird, weg von der Tür. Dann schließt die Tür sich mit einem Zischen, und die U-Bahn wird von der Schwärze des Tunnels verschlungen.

Clarissa schluckt trocken und klammert sich an die Haltestange. Zumindest ist sie jetzt mit den merkwürdigen Pennern nicht mehr allein, und es war ja sowieso nicht ihre Station gewesen.

Sie versucht, sich für das Aussteigen an der nächsten Station günstig zu positionieren, doch sie steht zwischen der Vierergruppe eingeklemmt, was verwunderlich ist, denn der Wagen ist ansonsten leer bis auf die drei Penner.

Verschreckt mustert sie die Neuankömmlinge. Die Männer in den langen Mänteln sehen aus wie Bodyguards. Sie sehen sich im Abteil um und nicken sich zu. Die beiden anderen, ein Mann und eine Frau, sind ungewöhnliche Erscheinungen. Die Frau sieht aus wie eine Gothic: ein schwarzer Umhang, darunter ein geschnürtes, schwarzes Korsett, auf dem schwarze Perlen glitzern, und ein wallender schwarzer Rock. Ihr hübsches Gesicht ist weiß geschminkt, die Lippen blutrot, die einzige Farbe, die sie trägt, denn ihre Haare sind nachtschwarz und zu einer verwegenen Hochsteckfrisur aufgetürmt.

Ihr Begleiter, der Mann mit dem Spazierstock, ist das genaue Gegenteil. Silbrig blondes, langes Haar fällt ihm über die Schultern. Er ist ganz in weiß gekleidet, trägt schmale weiße Hosen zu einem weißen Gehrock. Über die Schultern hat er sich einen schneeweißen, üppigen Pelzmantel gelegt, der ihn zusammen mit dem Stock aussehen lässt, als entstamme er einem anderen Zeitalter, oder einem Musical.

Die U-Bahn rumpelt und legt sich in eine Kurve, und vielleicht hat Clarissa den weiß gekleideten Mann einen Augenblick zu lange angesehen, denn er entblößt in einem Lächeln eine Doppelreihe makelloser Zähne.

„Guten Abend, Miss."

„Guten Abend" krächzt Clarissa.

„Ist sie das?" fragt die Gothic ihren Begleiter. „Bist du sicher, dass wir die richtige haben?"

Ein Schwall heißer Panik spült durch Clarissas Kopf. Ihre Finger, kalt und schweißnass, klammern sich um ihren Aktenordner. Ihr Blick fährt hektisch zwischen den Türen hin und her. Nach vorne, in ein anderes Abteil, kann sie nicht, weil die Bodyguards den schmalen Mittelgang versperren. Am anderen Ende des Wagens ist nichts als die Schwärze des Tunnels.

„Kein Zweifel" sagt der weiß gekleidete Mann mit sehr angenehmer Stimme. „Sie ist die richtige. Clarissa Howard, nicht wahr?"

Clarissa starrt den Mann an, paralysiert.

„Ich sehe schon" sagt der Mann und lächelt. „Kein Zweifel."

Die Gothic nickt und mustert Clarissa mit Augen, schwarz wie Abgründe. Ein Lächeln spielt um ihre geschminkten Lippen, als sie langsam ihre weiße Hand ausstreckt und Clarissa sachte am Halstuch zupft. Mit der anderen Hand hält sie sich an der Haltestange fest, schwingt sich lasziv daran hin und her wie eine Tänzerin.

„Lassen Sie das" krächzt Clarissa. „Was wollen Sie?"

„Nichts, was weh tut, wenn Sie kooperieren" sagt der weiß gekleidete Mann und lächelt ermutigend. „Lassen Sie sich von meiner zauberhaften Begleitung nicht einschüchtern. Sie ist nur ein wenig unruhig. Man hat ihr zu lange nichts zum Spielen gegeben."

„Jetzt" sagt einer der Bodyguards von vorne.

Der weiß gekleidete Mann deutet mit seinem Spazierstock nach vorne zum Triebwagen. Es knallt und kracht, ein Ruck geht durch den Wagen. Dann beschreibt der Wagen eine plötzliche Kurve. Bremsen kreischen. Clarissa verliert den Halt und klammert sich an den Sitzen vor ihr fest. Ihr Aktenordner geht zu Boden.

Als sie wieder aufsieht, rast das U-Bahn-Abteil noch immer durch die Schwärze. Nur der erleuchtete, vordere Wagen, an dem er angekoppelt war, ist verschwunden.

Clarissa starrt dumpf durch das vordere Fenster in das Dunkel. Es muss ein Unfall sein, der Triebwagen ist verloren gegangen, und gleich wird ein fürchterlicher Aufprall passieren, und warum nur fühlt ihr eigenes Leben sich plötzlich an wie ein Katastrophenfilm?

Clarissa keucht panisch und klammert sich an die Sitze.

„Sie sehen blass aus" sagt der Blonde teilnahmsvoll. „Sie sollten sich vielleicht setzen."

„Wir werden einen Unfall haben!" schreit Clarissa. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit der U-Bahn!"

„Oh, Merlin" sagt die Gothic und betrachtet gelangweilt ihre blutrot lackierten Fingernägel. „Was für ein theatralisches Weibsbild."

„Ich versichere Ihnen, mit der U-Bahn ist alles in bester Ordnung" sagt der Blonde.

„Aber der Triebwagen…" stottert Clarissa.

„Für unsere kleine Reise brauchen wir keinen Triebwagen" sagt der Blonde.

„Was soll das?" fragt Clarissa, der kalter Angstschweiß in kleinen Rinnsalen den Rücken hinunter läuft. „Was für eine Reise?"

„Betrachten Sie es als Entführung" teilt der Blonde ihr mit.

„Oh, Gott" keucht Clarissa. „Das muss eine Verwechslung sein! Ich habe kein Geld… ich habe nichts mit der IRA zu tun… ich bin keine Terroristin, oder etwas…"

„Stell dich nicht so an" zischt die Gothic. Ihre Augen glitzern wie polierter Obsidian, und man sieht ein wenig zu viel vom Weißen, was ihr einen Hauch von Wahnsinn verleiht. „Eine Menge Mädchen deines Alters würden etwas darum geben, von _ihm _entführt zu werden!"

„Aber ich nicht" sagt Clarissa und ist plötzlich den Tränen nahe. „Ich habe doch gar nichts getan!"

Die Gothic streckt die Hand aus und streicht Clarissas Pferdeschwanz beiseite. Ihre Fingerspitzen gleiten über Clarissas Hals, und schluchzend spürt das Mädchen, wie die blutroten Fingernägel ihre Haut ritzen.

„Weine nicht, kleines Mädchen" gurrt die Gothic, die im Sekundentakt die Stimmung zu wechseln scheint, besorgt. „Wir werden dir nichts tun. Fast nichts. Wenn du uns helfen kannst. Wenn nicht…"

Ein dünnes, blutiges Rinnsal tröpfelt Clarissa in den Kragen, und die Gothic fängt etwas davon mit der Fingerspitze auf und leckt es genussvoll ab.

Clarissa bricht auf einem der Sitze zusammen. Die U-Bahn rattert und schüttelt. Manchmal durchquert sie Hallen, die aussehen wie verlassene, spärlich beleuchtete U-Bahn-Höfe, mit altmodischen Bänken aus Schmiedeeisen und verblassten Plakaten an den Wänden, die in der Zugluft winken wie blasse, tote Hände. Dann wieder folgen lange, dunkle Tunnel, und einmal meint Clarissa, sie würden im Halbdunkel einen Abgrund überqueren, über den sich der Schienenstrang spannt wie ein brüchiger Silberstrahl, und das, wo es doch unter London keine Abgründe gibt.

Die drei Penner mit den merkwürdigen Augen werden schon langsam unruhig und unterhalten sich gedämpft mit den Bodyguards, als der Wagen endlich langsamer wird und schließlich, mit kreischenden Bremsen, zum Stehen kommt. Mit einem Knall öffnen sich die Türen. Clarissa sieht auf.

Draußen erwartet sie ein offenbar seit langem verlassener U-Bahnhof. Der Boden ist schwarzweiß gekachelt, viele der Kacheln sind zersprungen oder fehlen ganz. Schmiedeeiserne Müllkörbe flankieren eine Reihe steifer, viktorianisch anmutender Bänke. Zerlumpte Gestalten haben in einem der Müllkörbe ein Feuer angezündet und wärmen ihre Hände, an denen lange, gelbliche Krallen sitzen. Die Treppe nach oben ist zugemauert, das Mauerwerk ist alt und fleckig. An den Wänden flackern altmodische Gaslaternen.

„Endstation" sagt der weiß gekleidete Mann heiter. „Willkommen unter dem Tower von London."

Clarissa erhebt sich mit zitternden Knien.

Der weiß gekleidete Mann hebt ihren Aktenordner auf und drückt ihn ihr in den Arm.

„Den werden Sie brauchen" sagt er. „Und ich empfehle Ihnen, jegliche Fluchtversuche zu unterlassen. Hier unten treibt sich Gesindel herum, gegen das Sie keine Chance hätten."

Clarissa steigt aus. Ein warmer, staubiger Windstoß empfängt sie auf dem Bahnsteig und weht ihr ein Zeitungsblatt gegen die Beine. Sie klaubt es auf und hält es in der Hand. Ihr Blick fällt darauf, und für einen Augenblick meint sie, eine der Fotografien hätte sich bewegt. Sie liest das Datum.

Es ist eine Zeitung namens „Daily Prophet" vom zwölften Januar neunzehnhundertneunundachtzig.


	3. Moony, mein Moony

Geneigte Leserschaft,

zum Ausklang eines hoffentlich erholsamen Wochenendes ein neues, diesmal recht langes Kapitel für Euch. Noch nicht alle Fragen sind beantwortet, denn ein Kapitel steht ja noch aus.

Erneut ergeht mein herzlichster Dank an **Slytherene**, meine unermüdliche Beta, die aus meinen Texten immer noch das Letzte rausholt.

**Soundtrack**: Ja, ich weiß. War schon mal da, ist aber trotzdem immer wieder inspirierend: Pink Floyd, The Wall.

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel eins.

So, und nun bitte anschnallen, es wird eine holperige Fahrt diesmal.

oooOOOooo

Drittes Kapitel: Moony, mein Moony

_There must be some mistake, I didnt mean to let them take away my soul_

_Am I too old? Is it too late?_

„Steht dir, deine neue Haarfarbe."

Mister Moon lächelt, und Tonks zupft an ihren dunkelblauen Fransen und gibt das Lächeln zurück.

Es ist Montag, und dass er montags bei ihr aufkreuzt, lässt darauf schließen, dass sein Wochenende nicht sehr gut gelaufen ist. Es hat geregnet. Das Wetter hat eine neue Bedeutung bekommen, seit sie ihn kennt. Die Nächte werden kälter, und sie fürchtet sich vor dem ersten Frost, fürchtet sich vor dem Montag oder Mittwoch, an dem sie vergeblich auf ihn warten wird.

Er hustet, dass sein schmaler Oberkörper sich krümmt, und klappt auf einem ihrer Barhocker zusammen.

„Du musst zum Arzt" sagt Tonks mit Nachdruck. „Ich sehe mir das nicht mehr länger mit an. Du wirst noch draufgehen, mit diesem Husten."

„Ich habe keine Krankenversicherung" sagt Mister Moon heiser. „Und es wird wieder. Ein paar warme Tage…"

„Es ist Oktober, Mensch!"

Mister Moon verstummt und sieht sie an. Seine Wangen sind ein wenig gerötet von der heißen Dusche, was ihm ein trügerisch frisches Aussehen verleiht, aber seine Augen sind müde und rot gerändert.

„Ich gebe dir Geld" sagt Tonks. „Geh zum Arzt."

„Ich nehme kein Geld von dir."

„Du nimmst das Geld, oder du brauchst hier gar nicht mehr aufzutauchen! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Mister Moon nickt. In der Küche klappert Mister Black mit seinem Topf, aber er hatte schon seine doppelte Portion, und mehr hat Tonks heute nicht vorrätig.

„Aber" sagt Mister Moon. „Was… wenn sie mich ins Krankenhaus schaffen? Was wird aus Mister Black?"

„Krankenhaus ist eine freiwillige Sache" sagt Tonks. „Niemand kann dich dorthin schaffen, wenn du nicht willst."

Mister Moon nickt und seufzt verloren.

„Ich empfehle dir allerdings, zu wollen" schiebt Tonks nach, die Mister Moon selten so kooperativ, vielleicht auch so am Ende seiner Kräfte, erlebt hat. „Mister Black kann in der Zwischenzeit hier bei mir bleiben. Ich kümmere mich um ihn."

„Ich will nicht ins Krankenhaus" sagt Mister Moon.

„Nee, ist klar" sagt Tonks. „'Ne Parkbank ist ja auch viel komfortabler."

„Du verstehst das nicht" sagt Mister Moon. „Wenn die mich einliefern, und dann ist Vollmond, und ich kriege meine… Anfälle… nein. Das geht nicht. Ich will das nicht. Dann bin ich wieder in der Psychiatrie, ehe ich mich versehe."

„Dann geh wenigstens zum Arzt, ja?" bittet Tonks und schiebt ihm ein gerolltes Bündel Geldscheine hinüber. Sie hat keine Ahnung, was ein Besuch bei einem Muggelarzt kostet. Sie wird sich das Geld für die Miete bei Kings pumpen, oder bei Emmeline, falls nötig.

Wieder einmal bedauert sie zutiefst, dass Poppy nicht mehr lebt. Die hätte sie bitten können, herzukommen. Poppy hätte helfen können.

Mister Moon braucht ungefähr eine Ewigkeit, bis er endlich das Geld nimmt und es in der Innentasche seines abgetragenen Trenchcoats verstaut.

„Ich wollte es nie so weit kommen lassen" sagt er. „Ich wollte nie mehr von dir nehmen als ein paar Brötchen."

„Du hast mein Herz genommen" sagt sie. „Da kommt's auf ein paar Kröten echt nicht an."

„Und das wollte ich am allerwenigsten" sagt er, schaut betreten nach unten und knetet seine Finger.

„Wenn du dich jetzt dafür entschuldigst, schmeiß ich dich raus" droht sie ihm und kommt hinter ihrem Tresen hervor.

Er vermeidet ihren Blick. In seinen Mundwinkeln hängt ein vergessenes Lächeln.

Einmal, denkt sie, nur einmal möchte sie sehen, wie er mit den Augen lächelt.

Sie tritt an ihn heran, legt ihre Hände an sein Gesicht und küsst ihn.

Er entzieht sich nicht, aber er küsst auch nicht zurück. Er scheint völlig erstarrt zu sein. Seine Hände liegen auf ihren Schultern, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er sie von sich stoßen oder näher ziehen soll.

Sie beendet den Kuss und lässt ihre Lippen für einen Augenblick auf seinen liegen. In ihren Augen brennen Tränen, und sie muss daran denken, wie sie gleich aussehen wird, wenn ihr die ganze Schminke verläuft. Dann dreht er den Kopf weg und lässt die Hände sinken, und Tonks macht einen Schritt rückwärts und erschrickt vor der Verzweiflung, die seine Züge martert.

„Dora" sagt er mit schwankender Stimme. „Liebe, süße Dora. Ich kann nicht. Ich kann doppelt und dreifach nicht."

„Ich weiß" flüstert sie. „Zu alt, zu arm, zu gefährlich."

„Und zu schwul."

Seine Stimme ist so leise, dass sie fast glauben könnte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Was?" sagt sie perplex. „Wie bitte?"

Statt einer Antwort steht er auf, holt seinen Rucksack und kramt seine alte Brieftasche hervor. Er schlägt sie auf und nimmt einen Stapel dicht beschriebener Zettel heraus, die er in der Manteltasche verstaut. Dann hält er Tonks die Brieftasche entgegen.

Eine Flut aus Hitze, Verlegenheit und Erleichterung breitet sich in Tonks aus. Schwul, wenn er schwul ist, liegt es nicht an ihr.

Wie durch einen Schleier betrachtet sie das Foto, das er ihr zeigt.

„Mein Lebensgefährte" sagt er leise. „Meine große Liebe. Aus einem früheren Leben. Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist… was aus ihm geworden ist… aber ich kann ihn nicht vergessen. Ich trauere um ihn, als wäre er tot."

Tonks starrt auf das Foto, auf das Bild eines jungen Mannes von spektakulärer Schönheit, mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und Augen, so blau wie Vergissmeinnicht, und sie könnte an ihrem Verstand zweifeln, denn sie weiß, wie diese Haare sich anfühlen, sie weiß, wie das Lachen des jungen Mannes klingt, sie hat mit ihm auf dem Rasen vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern getobt, damals, vor dem Krieg. Es ist ihr Cousin zweiten Grades, Sirius Black.

„Er ist schön, nicht wahr" sagt Mister Moon. „Aber du darfst nicht vergessen, ich war damals auch noch ein bisschen ansehnlicher. Trotzdem natürlich kein Vergleich."

Tonks hebt den Blick und heftet ihn auf Mister Moon.

Du meine Güte.

Merlins räudiger Bart!

Die Anfälle!

Psychose, was für ein Witz!

Und der Name! Moon! Wer sich das ausgedacht hat!

„Ich fass' es nicht" sagt sie. „Ich krieg' die Vollkrise! _Du_ bist das!"

„Ich bin was" sagt er und sieht plötzlich alarmiert aus.

„Nicht was" sagt sie. „Wer! Du bist Remus Lupin! Ich fass' es nicht, du meine Güte! Die werden mich lynchen, wenn die erfahren, dass du die ganze Zeit bei mir ein- und ausgegangen bist!"

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wovon du sprichst" sagt er.

„Nein, natürlich nicht" sagt sie und unterdrückt mühevoll einen hysterischen Lachanfall. „Dein Gedächtnis ist ja auch gelöscht. Du bist Sirius' Lebensgefährte, der mit ihm zusammen untergetaucht ist! Sirius, der Geheimniswahrer! Oh, warte, bis ich das dem Tränkemeister erzähle!"

„Dora" sagt er mit Nachdruck. „Was immer du da erkannt zu haben glaubst, ist ein Irrtum. Und erzählen sollst du davon schon gar niemandem."

„Wo ist Sirius? Was ist aus ihm geworden? Was…"

Sie hält inne und starrt hinunter zu Mister Black, der in entspanntem Halbschlaf seinem Herrn zu Füßen liegt.

Könnte das sein?

Mit einem Schlag erinnert sie sich. An die Mischung aus Bestürzung und Faszination, als sie erfuhr, dass ihr verschwundener Cousin ein Animagus ist, kurz vor Weihnachten im letzten Jahr. Bestürzung, weil sie es all die Jahre nicht gewusst hat, sie, die Lieblingsverwandte, Amerika hin oder her. Er sei nicht registriert, hatte man ihr erklärt, und deshalb vorsichtig mit der Information gewesen, gerade Kindern gegenüber. Dass sie mit zwölf, vierzehn, sechzehn längst kein kleines Kind mehr gewesen war, dahingestellt. Und doch war da gleichzeitig die Faszination, die von Animagie immer ausgeht, die Vorstellung, aus der Tierform etwas über den Zauberer zu erfahren. Ein Vogel hätte er sein müssen, Sirius Black, mit seiner Liebe zum Fliegen, ein schillernder Paradiesvogel, und ist dann doch nur ein schlichter, gewöhnlicher Hund.

„Dora, was ist los?" sagt Mister Moon beunruhigt.

„Nichts" sagt Tonks. „Hast du dich eigentlich mal gefragt, warum er so blaue Augen hat?"

„Mister Black? Nein. Ich nehme an, irgendwo in seinem Stammbaum hat sich ein Husky verewigt."

Remus. Remus Lupin, der Begleiter und Gefährte von Sirius Black, dem Geheimniswahrer der Potters.

Die Idee ist nach wie vor absurd. Sie hat ihn sich größer vorgestellt, hübscher, ein bisschen heldenhafter. Sie hat sich eine Kinoversion vorgestellt, und hier ist nun die unspektakuläre, nüchterne Wirklichkeit: Falten um die Augen, graue Haare und ein abgebrochener Eckzahn.

Aber wenn er es ist, warum hält er sich dann für einen Muggel? Oder kann es vielleicht sein, dass er sie für eine Muggel hält und deshalb selbst vorgibt, einer zu sein? Aber warum geht es ihm dann so schlecht?

Tonks schwirrt der Kopf. Sie braucht dringend jemanden hier, der Remus von früher kennt, nicht nur aus Erzählungen, der einen roten Faden in das Labyrinth bringen kann. Der ihr und ihm ein paar Fragen beantwortet.

„Ich muss mal telefonieren" sagt sie und macht eine fahrige Geste zum Telefon. „Bitte warte einen Augenblick, ja?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du vor hast, aber ich halte es für keine gute Idee" sagt Mister Moon misstrauisch.

„Ich habe nichts vor" versichert sie ihm. „Nichts. Ich muss nur… einen Kunden zurückrufen. Hab ich versprochen. Dauert nur eine Minute."

Er nickt, nicht sonderlich überzeugt. Sie stürzt zum Telefon und wählt mit zitternden Fingern die Nummer. Einen Telefonanschluss zu haben, kam während des Krieges in Mode, als das Floo-Netzwerk unter der Kontrolle der Todesser stand. Viele der Ordensmitglieder haben auch in Friedenszeiten diese Form der Kommunikation beibehalten.

Auch wenn sie nicht immer rangehen, oder, wenn sie es tun, nicht sehr erfreut über die Störung sind.

„Was ist los, fassen Sie sich kurz!"

„Äh… hallo… Mister Snape, hier ist Tonks aus dem Tattooshop. Sie hatten kürzlich angefragt wegen eines Motivs… ein Wolf und ein Hund… ich glaube, das ist jetzt bei mir eingetroffen, und Sie könnten mal vorbeikommen, um es anzusehen."

Schweigen am anderen Ende.

„Bei Ihnen ist ein Wolf eingetroffen?"

„Äh… ja. Ich glaube schon."

„Und Sie reden diesen Unsinn, weil er Ihrem Gespräch zuhört und Sie in einem Ihrer billigen Teenager-Romane gelesen haben, dass man sich in diesem Fall verschlüsselte Geheimbotschaften zukommen lässt."

„Hm. Ja, so ungefähr."

„Da ist ein Mann in Ihrem Laden, den Sie für Remus Lupin halten?"

„Ja. Genau."

„Ausgeschlossen. Der Gesuchte ist nicht der Typ, der sich ein Tattoo machen lässt."

Tonks beugt sich über das Telefon und dämpft die Stimme.

„Er ist nicht wegen eines Tattoos hier. Sondern privat. Wir kennen uns schon länger. Ich habe nur heute erst… ach, egal! Kommen Sie rüber, bitte jetzt!"

„Ich habe einen Lingualis über dem Feuer."

„Vergessen Sie den Lingualis! Kommen Sie, es ist wirklich dringend."

Sie wirft einen Blick über die Schulter und stöhnt auf.

„Oder auch nicht. Er ist weg. Verdammt!"

„Falls das einer Ihrer geschmacklosen Scherze ist…"

„Ist es nicht! Warten Sie, ich rufe wieder an!"

Tonks knallt den Hörer auf die Gabel. In ihrer Hast stößt sie sich schmerzhaft die Ecke des Tresens in die Seite, flucht und flucht noch mehr, als sie die kleine Rolle aus Geldscheinen bemerkt, die auf dem Tresen steht wie ein kleines Ausrufezeichen.

Sich die schmerzende Seite haltend, stürzt sie nach draußen. Die enge Straße ist belebt wie immer. Fahrräder, Mopeds, Passanten und Lieferwagen bilden ein buntes, lautes Gewimmel, das einen Stadtstreicher mit Hund bereits spurlos verschluckt hat.

„He, Tonks" sagt Mary aus dem Cafe am Eck, die gerade das Schild mit dem heutigen Angebot nach draußen stellt. „Was ist denn los?"

„Hast du Mister Moon gesehen? Er ist gerade aus meinem Laden raus."

„Wen?"

„Ein Mann in einem Trenchcoat, mit einem Rucksack und einem riesengroßen schwarzen Hund."

„An den Hund kann ich mich erinnern" sagt Mary. „Ja. Der Typ ist nach rechts, ich glaube, Richtung U-Bahn. Hat er was geklaut?"

„Nein, um Himmels Willen. Nur etwas Wichtiges vergessen. Sei so gut, hab ein Auge auf meinen Laden, ja? Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Tonks wartet Marys Einverständnis gar nicht ab und sprintet los. Wie ein Hindernisläufer umrundet sie den Lieferwagen, weicht einem Radfahrer aus, quetscht sich durch Lücken zwischen Fußgängern und rennt schließlich die Treppen zur U-Bahn hinunter. Es ist eine kleine Station, und vor den Schranken ist Mister Moon nirgends zu sehen. Tonks zögert. Er muss nicht hier unten sein, kann genauso gut auf dem Weg zu den Docks oder zum Park sein, oder zum Arzt, oder zu einem der vielen Orte, an denen er seine Zeit verbringt und von denen sie keine Ahnung hat. Oder er ist durch die Schranke hinunter auf den Bahnsteig.

Tonks nimmt Anlauf und schwingt ein Bein über die stählerne Barriere, die verhindern soll, dass Menschen ohne Fahrschein sich auf dem Bahnsteig herum treiben. Für einen Augenblick hängt sie zappelnd in der Luft, dann senkt sich eine schwere Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Ihren Fahrschein, bitte" sagt der Sicherheitsmann.

oooOOOooo

„Und dann war er weg" berichtet Tonks. „Mister Moon. Bis ich mit dem Typen fertig war, waren da unten drei U-Bahnen durchgerauscht. Er hätte in jede einsteigen können. Oder gar nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Mist" sagt James düster. „Mist. Aber warum? Warum ist er weggerannt?"

„Falls er es war" fügt Snape hinzu.

„Er war es" sagt Lily überzeugt. „Dunkelblond, braune Augen, große Nase, und dann die Narben, und diese Psychose, und der Hund – kein Zweifel."

„Ah" sagt Dumbledore heiter. Er hat einen alten Schuhkarton auf den Knien und blättert Fotos durch. „Hier ist eines."

Er fischt ein Foto heraus und reicht es Tonks hinüber.

Der Tränkemeister hat kurzfristig eine Ordensversammlung im Hinterzimmer seiner Apotheke einberufen, und nun sitzen die Ordensmitglieder, eng wie die Hühner auf der Stange, und starren Tonks erwartungsvoll an.

„Das ist er" sagt Tonks.

Viel jünger, er lächelt, schaut über die Schulter und macht eine Bewegung, als wollte er nicht fotografiert werden, aber zweifellos ist es John Moon, da auf dem Foto.

Sie korrigiert sich. Remus Lupin. Wie merkwürdig, dass er plötzlich einen anderen Namen tragen soll.

„Da seht ihr" sagt sie. „Hättet ihr mich mal von Anfang an in eure Angelegenheiten einbezogen, dann hätte ich ihn früher erkannt, und nicht durch einen blöden Zufall."

„Wir waren uns einig, dass es für dich zu gefährlich ist, groß in Erscheinung zu treten" sagt Molly mit einer Stimme, die es gewohnt ist, die Widersprüche von sieben Kindern zu unterbinden. „Jedenfalls so lange die Todesser noch im Untergrund tätig sind und Jagd auf Muggelgeborene machen. Du hättest noch ein paar Jahre in Amerika bleiben sollen, das wäre vernünftig gewesen."

„Wie auch immer" sagt Lily. „Er lebt, und er ist in London. Das sind gute Neuigkeiten."

„Warte, bis du ihn siehst" sagt Tonks düster. „Gute Neuigkeiten sind das nicht wirklich."

„Fragt sich, wie wir an ihn rankommen" sagt James.

„Wir warten, bis er wieder im Laden auftaucht, und dann lässt Tonks ihn nicht mehr gehen, bis wir da sind" schlägt James vor.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er wiederkommt" seufzt Tonks. „Er hat so eine Art Verfolgungswahn. Ist mir schon ein paar Mal aufgefallen. Er glaubt immer, sie wären hinter ihm her, Polizei oder… keine Ahnung. Ich bin sicher, er dachte, ich wollte ihn irgendwo anschwärzen."

„Von Wahn kann keine Rede sein" sagt Snape. Er steht am Fenster, hinter den Anwesenden, und gibt sich wieder einmal den Anschein, er würde lieber nicht dazu gehören. „Die Bedrohung durch seine Verfolger ist sehr real. Und in seinem Geisteszustand wird er selbstverständlich auch uns als Bedrohung auffassen."

„Denk immer dran, dass sein Geisteszustand genau der ist, den du bei ihm hervorgerufen hast!" knurrt James.

„Hätte man dem Schutz meiner Person Priorität eingeräumt, so wären keine Komplikationen aufgetreten" gibt Severus zurück. „Ich habe nicht gerade Urlaub gemacht in den Kerkern des Dunklen Lords, weißt du?"

„Und es vergeht kein Tag, an dem du uns nicht daran erinnerst!"

„James!" fährt McGonagall dazwischen. „Severus! Haltet euch zurück, beide! Ich will kein Wort mehr von euch hören, das nicht zur Sache beiträgt!"

Sogar Tonks zieht den Kopf ein, als McGonagall einen Blick in die Runde wirft, der so grau und hart ist wie Stahl. Snape setzt seine bittersaure Leidensmiene auf und wendet sich zum Fenster, als gäbe es in der schmalen Seitenstraße etwas zu sehen.

„Haben wir Informationen, wie nah die anderen an ihm dran sind?" fragt James.

Moody in seinem Stuhl neben der Tür schüttelt den Kopf.

„Die Informationen über den Gegner sind spärlich, seit unser Spion durch London irrt und sich für einen Obdachlosen hält" knurrt er.

„Ich will nicht daran denken, was sie mit ihm machen, wenn sie ihn kriegen" sagt Lily schaudernd.

„Ich bin nach wie vor der Ansicht, er war nicht skrupellos genug, um überzeugend einen Anhänger des Dunklen Lords darzustellen" sagt Snape.

„Das ist nicht Gegenstand der Diskussion!" faucht McGonagall.

„Nur weil er sich geweigert hat, ein paar Kinder zu zerreißen?" entgegnet Lily hitzig. „Was bist du eigentlich für ein Mensch, sag mal?"

„Ich denke zielorientiert" sagt Snape würdevoll. „Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen in diesem Raum."

„Meine Lieben" sagt Dumbledore und hebt begütigend die Hände. „Wir haben alle Opfer gebracht in diesem Krieg, und schließlich waren wir erfolgreich. Aber jetzt gilt es, unser letztes Kriegsopfer zu retten, bevor es in die feindlichen Linien gerät, wenn das Bild mir gestattet ist. Wir müssen Remus finden, ehe die anderen es tun, denn sie haben unfeine Methoden mit Verrätern und Spionen."

„Vermutlich bringt ihn der Husten um, ehe die Todesser es tun" sagt Tonks düster. „Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, was ihr ihm angetan habt! Unter welchen Umständen er lebt! Für euch ist er nur der Held, das Opfer, was weiß ich, aber ihr macht euch überhaupt keine Vorstellungen, wie teuer er euren Sieg bezahlen muss!"

„Für uns ist er vor allem ein Freund, der Hilfe braucht" sagt Lily sanft. „Wir suchen ihn seit Kriegsende. Es war nicht geplant, dass wir seine Spur verlieren. Wenn Poppy nicht gestorben wäre…"

„Eine Geheimniswahrerin, die verbirgt, wo der Geheimniswahrer sich aufhält, der das Geheimnis verbirgt, wo Harry sich aufhält" murmelt Molly kopfschüttelnd. „Ich hatte schon damals das Gefühl, dass wir uns vielleicht mit unserer eigenen Intelligenz ein Bein stellen."

„Der Plan war gut und hat funktioniert" sagt Snape.

„Bis auf die Kleinigkeit, dass wir Poppy jetzt nicht mehr fragen können, wo Sirius und Remus sich aufhalten!" sagt Lily und wir schon wieder lauter, obwohl James ihr die Hand auf den Arm legt. „Wer hatte eigentlich die Idee, den Zauber permanent zu machen, so dass er mit dem Tod nicht endet?"

„Derjenige, der auch alle anderen tauglichen Ideen entwickelt hat" sagt Snape. „Ich."

„Wenn wir dich nicht hätten" sagt Lily bissig.

„Ruhe!" donnert Dumbledore.

Für Sekunden könnte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören.

„Wir haben damals einvernehmlich über den Plan abgestimmt" sagt Dumbledore ruhig. „Sirius und Remus waren beide einverstanden. Wir hatten nicht viel Zeit. Remus musste aus der Schusslinie, und wir waren uns einig, dass wir lieber eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme zu viel ergreifen, als eine zu wenig. Remus selbst ermunterte uns, von allen Möglichkeiten Gebrauch zu machen, die uns einfielen, nicht nur in seinem eigenen Interesse, sondern vor allem in Harrys. Und nun ist einiges nicht ganz nach Plan gelaufen, und unsere beiden Untergetauchten scheinen einiges an Pech gehabt zu haben. Aber wir sind näher an ihnen dran als im ganzen letzten Jahr. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir sie finden."

„Er ist schlecht zu Fuß, sagst du" grübelt Moody. „Fährt er U-Bahn?"

„Ich glaube nicht" sagt Tonks betrübt. „Er hat kein Geld, und zu viel Angst, beim Schwarzfahren erwischt zu werden. Er glaubt, wenn er irgendwo aktenkundig wird, sperren sie ihn sofort wieder in die Psychiatrie."

„Dann kann er nicht weit sein" sagt Moody. „Ein gesunder Mensch bewegt sich etwa mit einer Geschwindigkeit von um die sieben oder acht Meilen in der Stunde fort. Er ist langsamer, und es kommt ihm nicht darauf an, Strecke zu machen. Ich würde in einem Umkreis von höchstens zehn Meilen um den Laden herum suchen."

„Dir ist klar, dass in einen solchen Kreis eine Menge Stadtfläche hinein passt?" sagt Snape säuerlich.

„Aber nicht so viele Möglichkeiten für Obdachlose, einen Unterschlupf zu finden" erwidert Moody ungerührt. „Aus Hauseingängen und so werden die nämlich regelmäßig vertrieben. Wir sollten nach öffentlichen Treppenhäusern, Bahnhöfen, U-Bahn-Stationen und ähnlichem suchen."

„Nach einem Abbruchhaus" sagt Tonks, plötzlich aufgeregt. „Ich erinnere mich, dass er einmal etwas erwähnte. Ein altes Fabrikgelände, mit Büros, oder so ähnlich."

„Na also" sagt Moody zufrieden. „Ein ordentlicher Trupp Auroren, und morgen um diese Zeit haben wir ihn. Merlins Bart, gestern um diese Zeit haben wir ihn noch in ganz England gesucht! Das nenne ich einen Fortschritt."

oooOOOooo

Mister Moon träumt, er käme nach Hause.

Der Briefkasten ist voll, und überraschend groß. Mister Moon kann mit dem ganzen Arm hinein fassen, um die Post heraus zu holen, ein ganzer Arm voll Briefe und Zeitungen und Werbeblättchen. Für einen Augenblick wundert er sich, dass sein Leben hier so einfach weiter gelaufen ist, dass Leute ihm an diese Adresse geschrieben haben, wo er doch so lange weg war.

Die Post im Arm, schließt er die Haustür auf. Das Treppenhaus empfängt ihn mit vertrautem Halbdunkel, und er verzichtet darauf, Licht zu machen.

Es ist ein schmuckloses Mietshaus, sieben Stockwerke, alle Türen sehen gleich aus, nur eine Tür ist anders, denn hier passt sein Schlüssel.

Ein schlechtes Gewissen beschleicht ihn: ob hier noch alles in Ordnung ist, wo er doch so lange nicht nach dem Rechten gesehen hat? Ob die Pflanzen vertrocknet sind, und hat er eigentlich aufgeräumt, bevor er aufgebrochen ist?

Dann öffnet er die Tür, und alles ist gut, alles ist wie früher, als wäre er niemals weg gewesen. Der Raum ist lichtdurchflutet und warm. Er streift die Schuhe von den Füßen. Ihm ist, als sei er viel gelaufen in letzter Zeit, aber der Teppich ist weich, und die Schmerzen vergehen.

Er geht durch die Räume, das große Wohnzimmer, das kleinere Schlafzimmer, die winzige Küche, und eine friedliche Leichtigkeit durchströmt ihn, als sei ihm plötzlich eine schwere Bürde von den Schultern genommen. Alles ist in Ordnung, so wie er es verlassen hat, den Pflanzen geht es gut, und kaum eine Staubschicht liegt auf dem Bücherregal.

Er beginnt, zu vergessen, dass er überhaupt weg war.

Er könnte sich jetzt an den Tisch ans Fenster setzen und seine Post durchsehen. Unten auf der Straße würde der Verkehr leise summen, und auf der anderen Straßenseite würden Baumkronen sich sachte bewegen, der Wind in ihren Blättern wie Wellen auf einem Teich.

Aber die Post wird warten müssen, denn da ist der Geliebte. Das Licht fällt ihm über die Schulter und umgibt ihn mit einem hellen Strahlenkranz. Er ist barfuß, das zerknitterte weiße Hemd hängt ihm über die Jeans, er hat die Hände in den Hosentaschen und das vertraute Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Da bist du ja endlich" sagt er.

„Ja" sagt Mister Moon. „Da bin ich endlich."

Und geht hin und taucht in das Leuchten des Geliebten, und atmet, ein, aus, und wird gehalten und hat die unendlich vertraute Stimme nicht nur im Ohr, sondern in der Seele:

„Moony, mein Moony."

oooOOOooo

Mister Moon wacht auf, und das Lächeln fließt ihm aus den Augen und versickert im rissigen Beton. Es ist kalt und dunkel. Mister Black neben ihm winselt im Schlaf.

Mister Moon wünscht sich, er hätte den Mut und die Kraft, sich von dem Fixer nebenan einen Schuss zu besorgen. Nur einen, einen beglückenden, warmen, tröstlichen Schuss, einen ersten, letzten, goldenen. Einen letzten Schritt tun, und dann nie wieder schmerzende Füße haben.

Er hat längst verstanden, warum sie alle fixen, saufen, schniefen oder wenigstens kiffen. Dieses Leben ist nüchtern nicht auszuhalten, und es gibt keinen Grund, es zu verlängern.

Er hat immer die Finger davon gelassen, selbst einen Schluck Schnaps abgelehnt. Er hat schon eine Psychose, und Wahnvorstellungen zur Genüge, und was andere tröstet, kostet ihn vielleicht den letzten Rest Verstand.

Jetzt wünscht er sich, er hätte damals damit angefangen, als er noch konnte. Jetzt ist er zu weit unten, selbst um damit anzufangen.

Mister Moon hustet. Er wünscht sich, der Husten würde ihn schlafen lassen. Schlafen, bis der Geliebte wiederkommt und ihn in die Arme nimmt.

Mehr als alles andere wünscht er sich, zu träumen.

oooOOOooo

Der nächste Traum ist ein Alptraum.

Mister Black ist auf den Beinen und bellt, scharf und gefährlich. Draußen auf dem Gang sind Stimmen, und Lichter zucken. Harte, schnelle Schritte nähern sich.

„Was soll das?" ertönt die Stimme des Fixers von gegenüber, während Mister Moon mühsam auf die Knie kommt. „Was wollt ihr Penner? Habt ihr…"

Eine andere Stimme unterbricht ihn. Dunkle, harte Worte, die geäußert werden. Ein grelles Aufflackern von grünem Licht. Die Stimme des Fixers reißt ab.

Die Schritte kommen näher, und dann bewegen sich Schatten in der Tür.

Mister Moon weiß nicht, welches Grauen ihm die Kehle zuschnürt. In seinem Traum kann er sich nicht bewegen, nur reglos verfolgen, wie aus den Schatten Gestalten werden, die durch die ramponierte Türöffnung in seinen kleinen Raum dringen. Mister Black setzt mit wildem Knurren zum Sprung an und reißt den ersten Eindringling um, doch dahinter kommen mehr, zerlumpte Gestalten, die aussehen wie Menschen, aber keine sind, die in ihrem Inneren ein Monster tragen, so wie er, und es liegt viel zu dicht unter der Oberfläche.

Das dunkle Knäuel aus Mister Black und seinem Gegner rollt über den Boden. Einer schreit, und Mister Black hört nicht auf zu knurren. Die Eindringlinge dahinter ignorieren den Kampfherd und strömen auf Mister Moon ein. Mister Moon zieht sich an der Wand hoch und weicht zurück. Sie richten schlanke Stäbe auf ihn, und plötzlich weiß er, dass von diesen unscheinbaren Waffen mehr Gefahr ausgeht als von einem Pfefferspray oder einer Pistole. Worte fliegen ihm entgegen, und instinktiv reißt er die Arme hoch und stemmt seinen Willen gegen die Eindringlinge. Aus dem Nichts erscheint eine Halbkugel aus silbrigem Licht, die ihn schützend umfängt. Er spürt, wie Energie davon abprallt. Die Angreifer werden zurück geschleudert. Die Halbkugel verlischt.

Mister Moon keucht laut. Seine Lungen schmerzen, und er zittert am ganzen Körper, aber der Traum ist noch nicht zu Ende.

Es ist so beängstigend, weil es sich so real anfühlt. Der brüchige Beton knirscht unter Mister Moons Füßen, er hört die Blätter auf seinem Zeitungslager im Wind rascheln und hat den allgegenwärtigen Geruch nach Schimmel und Moder in der Nase. Durch die offene Fensterhöhle bläst der Wind Regenschwaden ins Innere, die sich kalt auf seinen Nacken legen.

Alles real, und doch muss es ein Traum sein. Mister Blacks Knurren geht in schmerzvolles Jaulen über, und eine plötzliche, blinde Wut packt Mister Moon. Seine Hände sind heiß, irrsinnig heiß, und er schreit und schleudert das Feuer nach vorne, das plötzlich aus seinen Händen schlägt, armlange Flammenzungen, die Haare und Mäntel seiner Gegner in Brand setzen. Die Eindringlinge weichen zurück, offenbar überrumpelt, und Mister Moon folgt ihnen. Der Raum ist plötzlich in flackerndes Licht getaucht. Die Graffitis an den Wänden erwachen zum Leben und ziehen absurde Grimassen, und die alten, längst toten Stromkabel, die von der Decke hängen, geraten in plötzliche Bewegung und zucken umher wie die Tentakel eines Monsters, bestehend aus Schatten und Industrieschrott. Die Hitze springt über. Das Zeitungslager brennt. Stinkende Kabelisolierung tropft von der Decke.

Mister Moon schreit, und er kann seine eigenen Worte nicht verstehen. Seine Hände brennen immer noch, als er auf seine Angreifer eindringt und mit einer riesigen Flammenlohe die erste Reihe von ihnen außer Gefecht setzt. Dahinter sind andere. Einer fällt ihm auf, ein großer, blonder Mann, ganz in Weiß gekleidet. Mister Moon meint, er müsste ihn kennen, aber sein Denken ist reduziert auf ein Fühlen, auf diese irrsinnige Wut, auf das Verlangen, den Atem aus diesen Kreaturen heraus zu schütteln, sie zu Unkenntlichkeit zu verbrennen, ihre Existenz zu beenden und sie zu Geistern der Industriebrache zu machen.

Die zerlumpten Gestalten heulen und weichen zurück. Jemand knurrt furchteinflößend. Nur nebenbei stellt Mister Moon fest, dass das Geräusch aus seiner eigenen Kehle stammt. Aus dem Nichts kommt Mister Black an seine Seite, die Ohren eng angelegt, die blitzenden Zähne entblößt.

Der weiße Mann spuckt ein paar Worte aus und zeigt mit dem Stab. Mister Moon reißt die Hände nach oben, dorthin, wo dicke Bündel zuckender Kabel durch enge Schächte laufen. Der Beton springt mit einem trockenen, schnappenden Geräusch auf. Die Kabel peitschen nach unten. Plötzlich ist die Luft erfüllt von Funken und Betonstaub. Der Betonstaub verdichtet sich zu einer undurchdringlichen Wolke. Mister Moon wirft sich zu Boden und reißt Mister Black um. Er packt den Kopf des Hundes und presst ihn nach unten, und dann wird das Gebäude von einer gewaltigen Explosion erschüttert.

Mister Moon hustet und blinzelt. Unter ihm windet sich Mister Black. Die Angreifer sind noch da, auf der anderen Seite der Staubwand, die undurchdringlich zu sein scheint, in der absurden Logik, die Träume haben. Mister Moon sieht, wie sie langsam in die Höhe kommen und um sich tasten. Er bleibt tief und beginnt, rückwärts zu kriechen. Mister Black folgt.

Er weiß später nicht, wie er das Fenster erreicht hat und ins Freie klettern konnte. Er erinnert sich nicht an alle Details des Traumes. Er erinnert sich daran, zu rennen, Mister Black voraus, auf das Loch im Zaun zu und auf die Straße, und dann erinnert er sich an nichts mehr.

Die kalten Nebel der Themse umhüllen ihn im frühen Morgengrauen. Er stolpert am steinigen Flussufer entlang. Mister Black ist neben ihm, mit hängendem Schwanz, hinkend.

Mister Moon weiß nicht, wie er hinunter bis zur Themse kam. Er ist völlig erschöpft und kennt sich nicht mehr aus. Der dicke weiße Themsenebel kriecht ihm in den Kopf und lähmt sein Denken.

Er hat geträumt, von Feuer und Blut. Es war ein Traum.

Er weiß nicht, woher die Brandblasen kommen, mit denen seine Handinnenflächen übersät sind, aber das kalte Wasser der Themse lindert die Schmerzen.

Mister Moon legt sich auf die Steine am Ufer und starrt in das endlose Grau, bis er sicher sein kann, endlich den Verstand verloren zu haben.

oooOOOooo

Sirius erwacht, weil seine rechte Vorderpfote schmerzt. Er leckt schon eine ganze Weile daran herum, ohne den Schmerz zu lindern, und Jaulen hilft auch nicht, weil Moony reglos und blass auf den kalten Steinen liegt und einfach die Augen nicht aufmachen will.

Die Verzweiflung bringt Sirius nach vorne. Der Hund ist klein, verängstigt und verunsichert, und Sirius erkennt, dass er aufwachen muss aus diesem merkwürdigen Traum, zu sich kommen, nicht einfach neben Moony sitzen und jammern.

Er reißt die Augen auf und versucht, klar zu denken.

Ein Todesser-Überfall im Abbruchhaus, und etwas, das wahrscheinlich eine spontane Entladung von Moonys arkanen Energien gewesen ist und ihnen beiden das Fell gerettet hat.

Sirius legt den Kopf auf die dicken Pfoten. Wenn er angestrengt nachdenkt, könnte ihm einfallen, warum die Todesser hinter ihnen her sind, aber er will sich jetzt lieber nicht mit Einzelheiten aufhalten. Er wird schon wieder müde. Es ist schwer, vorne zu bleiben.

Er muss Moony helfen. Hilfe holen, das wäre gut. Zu Dora laufen, sie würde wissen, was zu tun wäre.

Sirius' Pfoten zucken.

Hilfe holen ist ausgeschlossen, er kann Moony doch nicht alleine hier liegen lassen, wer soll denn auf Moony aufpassen, wenn nicht er?

Sirius springt auf und dreht sich in zielloser Frustration um sich selbst. Er versucht, aus dem Hund zu kommen, aber das Gefängnis will sich nicht sprengen lassen, so sehr er sich auch dagegen stemmt. Wenn er nur aus dem Hund käme, er könnte…

Er weiß nicht genau, was er dann könnte. Die Erinnerung ist verschwommen. Auf Moony aufpassen, das ist es, was er jetzt kann, und was für ein Hund wäre er, wenn er nicht seine Pflicht tun würde, nicht seine einzige, liebste und größte Aufgabe erfüllen würde?

Auf Moony aufpassen.

Mister Black will ein guter Hund sein, und Sirius versinkt, wie die Konturen der Stadt im Nebel versinken.

oooOOOooo

Als Mister Moon zu sich kommt, ist er zu seiner Überraschung immer noch am Leben. Eine vertraute, kühle Hundenase presst sich gegen seine Wange. Mister Moon spürt das Schnuppern und Schnaufen und den warmen Hundeatem. Er stöhnt und wälzt sich zur Seite und hat gleich darauf einen aufdringlichen Hund über sich, der ihm auf Schultern und Hüften herumtrampelt und in einer Art von überschäumendem Mitteilungsbedürfnis jault und quietscht.

„Lass" murmelt Mister Moon. „Platz."

Die schweren Pfoten verschwinden von seinem malträtierten Körper, Krallen scharren über Steine.

Mister Moon blinzelt. Mister Black liegt neben ihm und lässt die rosa Zunge aus dem Maul hängen.

Der Tag ist grau. Auf der Themse fährt ein Frachter vorbei. Der Wind trägt das Geräusch der stampfenden Dieselmotoren über das Wasser herüber.

Mit dem Bewusstsein kommt der Schmerz. Mister Moon hebt seine Hände vor die Augen und betrachtet sie. Die Handinnenflächen sind rot und roh und übersät von Brandblasen.

Mister Moon schließt die Augen und würgt, aber sein Magen ist leer und kann nichts von sich geben.

Mühsam kommt er zum Sitzen. Mister Black setzt sich auch und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Mister Moon fragt sich, ob es sich so anfühlt: nicht mehr bei Verstand zu sein. Fragte man ihn, wie er sich die Hände verbrannt hätte, er würde von einem Kampf im Abbruchhaus erzählen, von Monstern, die dicht unter einer menschlichen Hülle lauerten, und davon, wie ihm eine Feuerlohe aus den Händen geschlagen sei. Das ist die Erklärung, die er hat, und sein Verstand möchte sich spalten, weil es sich so real anfühlt und doch nicht wirklich sein kann.

Wie die Vollmond-Psychose. Man kann sich nicht in ein Monster verwandeln, und trotzdem fühlt es sich so an, jedes Mal aufs Neue. Eine Sinnestäuschung, so perfekt, dass er keine Lücke darin entdecken kann.

Er betrachtet seine Hände und fragt sich, wie weit diese perfekte Sinnestäuschung sich erstreckt. Vielleicht sind seine Hände in Wirklichkeit gar nicht verbrannt? Vielleicht ist er in Wirklichkeit nicht einmal hier, am kalten Themseufer. Vielleicht sind alle Bilder, die er sieht, von seinem Gehirn erzeugt, nicht von seinen Augen.

Ist das die Definition von Wahnsinn?

Er fragt sich, wie er in diese andere Wirklichkeit vordringen kann. Er möchte Kontakt aufnehmen zu dieser Welt außerhalb seines Kopfes. Wer weiß, wie es da draußen ist. Viel schöner, viel grausamer, oder einfach nur anders?

Vielleicht ist alles nur ein Traum?

Mister Moon fragt sich, ob er den Mut hätte, aufzuwachen.

Mister Black jault leise und vergräbt die Nase in Mister Moons Manteltasche. Mister Moon seufzt. Traum oder nicht, dieser Hund ist das beste Stück Realität, das er hat, und er hat Hunger.

Mister Moon sieht sich um, aber sein Rucksack ist nirgends zu sehen. Er hat ihn wahrscheinlich im Abbruchhaus zurück gelassen, als er vor den Angreifern floh, oder vor den Monstern in seinem Kopf. Und da gibt es noch ein Problem. Sobald er die Finger bewegt, verwandelt sich das dunkle Pochen in seinen Händen in ein hell glühendes Reißen, das ihm die Tränen in die Augen treibt.

Er kommt schwankend auf die Füße und taumelt hinunter ins Wasser, bis es ihm um die Knie schwappt. Es ist kalt genug, um den unerträglichen Schmerz zu lindern, und er hält die Hände ins Wasser, bis er nichts mehr spürt.

Er weiß nicht, wie schnell man an einer Blutvergiftung sterben kann, aber ihm ist klar, dass er Vorsorge für Mister Black treffen muss, und mehr als nur für seine nächste Mahlzeit.

Die Kälte kriecht ihm aus dem grauen Wasser in die Knochen und macht ihn schwer und träge. Durch die halb geschlossenen Augenlider sieht die Wasseroberfläche weich aus, wie Watte, beinahe einladend.

Mister Moon, der noch nie einfach seinen Wünschen gefolgt ist, watet aus dem Wasser ans Ufer und ruft Mister Black mit einer Geste zu sich. Es gibt noch etwas zu erledigen, und er hat vielleicht nicht mehr viel Zeit.

oooOOOooo

„Tonks?"

Die Studentin mit dem keltischen Knoten auf dem Oberarm ist zurück. Tonks, die gerade begonnen hat, die Maschine zu zerlegen und zu reinigen, sieht auf.

„Was vergessen?"

Die Studentin schüttelt den Kopf und zeigt zur Tür.

„Da hat jemand einen Hund vor deinem Laden angebunden" sagt sie. „Ich trau mich nicht vorbei. Er ist echt groß."

„Groß und schwarz?" fragt Tonks überrascht.

„Kennst du den wohl?"

„Könnte sein."

Tonks lächelt, obwohl eine unangenehme Mischung aus Besorgnis und Aufregung ihr plötzlich die Kehle zuschnürt. Sie begleitet die Studentin zur Tür. Direkt davor, im überdachten Ladeneingang, sitzt Mister Black. Jemand hat ihn mit dem fadenscheinigen Gürtel eines Trenchcoats am Fahrradständer angeleint.

Mister Black begrüßt Tonks mit flüchtigem Schwanzwedeln. Seine Aufmerksamkeit gilt der Straße.

Tonks verabschiedet die Studentin, die sich zögernd an dem bärengleichen Hund vorbei drückt.

„Hallo, Mister Black" sagt Tonks und berührt zögernd die seidigen Ohren des unerwarteten Besuchers. „Hallo… Sirius?"

Mister Black hufft unterdrückt und lässt die Augen nicht von der Straße.

„Okay" sagt Tonks und bückt sich, um die improvisierte Leine vom Fahrradständer zu lösen. „Komm erst mal rein, es ist kalt hier draußen. Wo hast du dein Herrchen… Mister Moon – ich meine, Mister Lupin gelassen?"

Mister Black folgt ihr nur zögernd ins Innere. Tonks schließt die Ladentür so eilig, dass die Glöckchen klirren, dreht das Schild von „Yes, we're open" auf „Sorry, we're closed" und stürzt zum Telefon.

Keine fünf Minuten später scheppern die Glöckchen erneut, als der Tränkemeister, das Schild ignorierend, den Laden betritt. Beinahe gleichzeitig dringt ein schabendes Geräusch aus dem Hinterzimmer, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Aufprall und einem „Uff". James Potter ist im Kamin des Hinterzimmers angekommen.

Blitzartig ist Mister Black in Bewegung. Auf dem Weg nach hinten rennt er Tonks beinahe über den Haufen, und dann wird durch überglückliches Gebell der Ablauf einer ausdauernden Begrüßungs- und Verbrüderungsszene angezeigt.

„Kein Zweifel" sagt Snape säuerlich, der seine Roben mit eleganter Drehung vor dem beschleunigten Hund in Sicherheit gebracht hat. „Er ist es."

„Wahnsinn" sagt Tonks, die sich an den Gedanken immer noch nicht gewöhnen kann. Immerhin ist es ihr Cousin zweiten Grades, den sie mit Hundefutter und gekochtem Gemüse aus einem alten Topf beglückt hat.

„Wo ist Lupin?" fragt Snape.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Tonks, und die Sorge schiebt sich wieder in den Vordergrund. „Er war vor dem Laden angebunden. Mister Black, meine ich. Sirius."

„Keine Nachricht von Lupin?"

„Nein."

„Und wie lange schon ist er dort angebunden?"

„Höchstens…" Tonks rechnet nach. „Eineinhalb Stunden. Eine Kundin hat mir Bescheid gesagt, weil sie sich nicht an ihm vorbei getraut hat. Die hätte sicher was gesagt, wenn er dort schon gesessen hätte, als sie kam."

„Hallo, Tonks" sagt James, der mit Mister Black im Schlepptau aus dem Nebenraum kommt. Seine Brille sitzt schief, und über die Stirn zieht sich eine dunkel Russspur. „Hallo, Snape. Seit wann ist er hier? Wo ist Remus?"

„Seit fünf Minuten, und keine Ahnung" sagt Tonks.

„Aber er kommt bestimmt gleich" sagt James hoffnungsvoll. „Oder? Ich meine, er lässt doch seinen… Hund… nicht einfach irgendwo angebunden sitzen?"

„Nicht irgendwo" sagt Tonks. „Direkt vor meinem Laden. Und er hat es vorher noch nie gemacht. Sie kamen immer zusammen."

„Merkwürdig" sagt James und schiebt sich die Brille auf der Nase hoch.

„In der Tat" sagt Snape.

„Fragen wir ihn" sagt James und zeigt auf den Hund. „Das ist am einfachsten. Ich kann den _Immutabilis_ lösen, und dann…"

„Schlecht durchdacht, Potter" schneidet Snape ihm das Wort ab. „Wie viel sinnvoller Beitrag ist wohl von einem zu erwarten, der die letzten zwei Jahre als Hund verbracht hat? Du kannst dir vielleicht vorstellen, dass er einige Zeit braucht, bis er sich angepasst hat."

„Und was dann?" fragt James düster. „Du willst ihn doch wohl nicht im Hund lassen?"

„Bis auf weiteres will ich das sehr wohl" sagt Snape kühl. „Es sei denn, deine Nase wäre so fein, dass du selbst die Spur des Vermissten aufnehmen könntest."

„Mister Black soll ihn finden" sagt Tonks aufgeregt. „Das ist eine prima Idee!"

„Da bin ich aber froh" sagt Snape säuerlich.

„Er war zwei Jahre im Hund!" begehrt James auf. „Ich will ihn da sofort rausholen!"

„Nach zwei Jahren kommt es auf ein paar Stunden auch nicht mehr an" tröstet Tonks. „Ich will ihn auch möglichst bald befreien, aber ich bin sicher, er würde Mister M… _Lupin_ helfen wollen, und das kann er als Hund am besten."

„Ihr meint, man muss Remus helfen?" fragt James zögernd.

„Sein Hund, angebunden vor dem Laden seiner einzigen Vertrauten" sagt Snape. „Von ihm keine Spur, keine Nachricht. Die Chancen stehen gut, dass er sich auf einer wie auch immer gearteten suizidalen Mission befindet."

„Merlin" flüstert Tonks. Die Angst hat sich bereits wie ein schwarzer Schleier über ihr Herz gelegt, aber zu hören, wie der Tränkemeister sie benennt, mit der nüchternen Stimme eines Nachrichtensprechers, verleiht ihr eine neue Dimension.

„Gehen wir" sagt James energisch. „Sirius? Kannst du Remus für uns finden?"

Mister Black schaut mit frühlingsblauen Augen zu James hinauf und wedelt.

„Mister Black" sagt Tonks und beugt sich zu dem Hund hinunter. „Such Mister Moon. Such dein Herrchen! Guter Hund, such dein Herrchen!"

Sie hält ihm den zusammengerollten Gürtel unter die Nase. Mister Black springt auf und trabt zur Tür.

„Braver Hund" sagt Tonks, schnappt ihren Schlüsselbund und hetzt hinterher.

„Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden" sagt Snape. „Ich bin in der Apotheke."

„Sie kommen nicht mit?" fragt Tonks und bremst erstaunt.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihnen etwas an meiner Gesellschaft liegt" sagt Snape.

„Ich schätze, ich habe mich einfach dran gewöhnt, Sie um mich zu haben" sagt Tonks und interpretiert das kaum merkliche Zucken der Mundwinkel als Lächeln.

„Wir brauchen ihn nicht" sagt James. „Komm jetzt!"

„Ich verständige den Orden und setze alle in Bereitschaft" sagt Snape. „Kommen Sie in die Apotheke, sobald Sie seiner habhaft sind."

Die Glöckchen an der Tür klirren wild, und der Tränkemeister bringt sie mit einem gereizten Schlenker seines Stabes für immer zum Schweigen.

oooOOOooo

Mister Moon schwimmt gegen den Strom.

Die Stadt hat sich in einen dicken, zähen Brei verwandelt. Häuser schmelzen in die Straße und bilden dunkle Pfützen auf dem Asphalt. Fassaden biegen sich nach innen, als bestünden sie aus weichem Wachs. Der Himmel ergießt sich in die Themse. Schornsteine tropfen auf den Gehweg, und Mister Moons Hände versinken tief in den Häuserwänden, an denen er sich entlang tastet.

In dem grauen Brei leben Tiere. Sie sind so klein, dass man sie nicht sehen kann, aber sie haben rasiermesserscharfe Zähne, mit denen sie Stücke aus Mister Moons Händen und Füßen beißen.

Mister Moon arbeitet sich voran. Er muss seine Erinnerungen wiederhaben, ehe die Stadt sie verschlingt. Er will wissen, wer er gewesen ist, ehe die Stadt _ihn_ verschlingt.

Er ist die Strecke zwischen dem Abbruchhaus und Tonks' Laden oft gegangen, aber heute sieht sie anders aus. Die Straßen fließen und ändern ihren Lauf. Mister Moon wünschte, sie würden für einen Augenblick still halten, damit ihm nicht mehr so übel wäre.

Er macht keine Pause, obwohl das Herz ihm bis zum Hals schlägt. Er darf sich nicht verführen lassen von dunklen, geschützten Hauseingängen. So lange er in Bewegung bleibt, kann die Stadt ihn nicht erwischen.

Hals über Kopf stürzt er sich in die Häuserschlucht, dorthin, wo Autos träge auf dem dicken Großstadtbrei schwimmen. Er muss auf die andere Seite. Dort sind Bäume, und dahinter ein Zaun, und dahinter die Erinnerungen.

Der graue Brei erstickt die Geräusche. Gedämpft dringen Stimmen zu ihm, ein metallisches Quietschen und Hupen. Vielleicht wollen sie auch nicht untergehen, die anderen.

Er erreicht die andere Seite der Schlucht und lehnt sich keuchend an einen Baum. Der Baum schwankt, aber die Rinde ist rau und fest.

Mister Moon schöpft Atem und wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Seine Hände pulsieren und fühlen sich riesig an, wie Ballons.

Die Stadt fließt ruhiger an dieser Stelle. Er schafft es bis zum Bretterzaun und durch die Lücke.

Die Gezeiten der Stadt haben etwas Merkwürdiges angeschwemmt. Ein großes Fahrzeug, rot und schwarz, mit aufgeklappter Seite, in der es silbrig schimmert. Gestalten in dunkelblauen Anzügen bewegen sich dort. Mit ihren Helmen sehen sie aus wie merkwürdige Insekten. Das Gelände ist nass. Über den Fenstern ist die Fassade des Abbruchhauses geschwärzt. Wo zuvor noch das schäbige Dach war, stehen geschwärzte Balken anklagend in den Himmel. Beißender Gestank füllt die Luft.

Funkgeräte knacken und spucken Gesprächsfetzen aus, während Mister Moon vorsichtig und in weitem Abstand das große Fahrzeug umrundet. Durch den Hintereingang betritt er das Haus. Der Gestank ist betäubend und ruft Erinnerungen an den Traum wach: fauchende Flammenzungen, brennende Zeitungen, verschmorte Kabelisolierungen.

Die Wände sind nass, und auf dem rissigen Betonboden steht das Wasser. Wo kommt all das Wasser her?

Der Raum des Fixers ist leer, auch die anderen Bewohner sind nirgends zu sehen. Mister Moon tastet sich an der Wand entlang. Der Gestank hier drin ist kaum zu ertragen. Mister Moon hustet und hält sich den Mantelärmel vors Gesicht.

Sein ehemaliger Unterschlupf ist schwarz. Hier scheint das Zentrum des Feuers gewesen zu sein. Der Putz schlägt schwarze Blasen an der Wand. Die Deckenplatten haben sich gelöst und hängen herunter wie merkwürdige schwarze Segel.

Es ist nichts übrig.

Mister Moon geht in die Knie, dort, wo er letzte Nacht noch geschlafen hat. Ein paar mürbe schwarze Fetzen, die von geschwärzten Metallschnallen zusammen gehalten werden, sind alles, was von seinem Rucksack übrig ist. Keine Fotos mehr, keine verschmorten Reste, keine Zettel, alles weg.

Mister Moon hustet, bis ihm Tränen über die Wangen laufen. Es fällt ihm schwer, nachzudenken.

Wie kann hier alles schwarz und verkohlt sein, wenn er das Feuer doch nur geträumt hat?

Es gibt nur eine Erklärung.

Er hat nur geträumt, aufzuwachen. Der Traum ist noch nicht zu Ende.

oooOOOooo

„Mister? Hallo? Sind Sie hier? Kommen Sie raus, das Gebäude ist einsturzgefährdet!"

Sam Sanders klappt das Visier seines Helms runter und rückt den Atemschutz über die Nase. Das passt ihm gerade in den Kram, irgendein Irrer, der in das Gebäude hinein läuft, wo sie gerade zusammenpacken und abrücken wollten.

„Mister? Sie dürfen sich hier nicht aufhalten!"

Er geht den verkohlten Gang entlang und sieht in die Zimmer. Der Brandherd war hier im Erdgeschoss, weiter hinten, aber die Flammen haben sich heimtückisch durch die Kabelschächte ausgebreitet und den Dachstuhl erfasst. Sollte noch jemals ein Investor daran gedacht haben, das Gebäude zu sanieren, kann er das jetzt getrost vergessen.

Da ist er. Direkt am Brandherd, so dass ihm jeden Augenblick die halbe Decke auf den Kopf fallen kann. Ein dünner Mann mit struppigen halblangen Haaren und einem nassen, rußverschmierten Trenchcoat.

„Mister, hören Sie?"

Er sieht ihn an wie ein Wesen von einem anderen Stern.

„Hören Sie, ich bin von der Feuerwehr. Sie müssen sich fern halten. Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie hinaus."

„Sie sind weg" sagt der Mann hilflos. „Meine Erinnerungen. Alle weg."

„Ich verstehe, dass Sie erschrocken sind, aber Sie müssen mir jetzt wirklich nach draußen folgen" sagt Sam und bewegt sich vorsichtig auf den Mann zu. Einer der Obdachlosen zweifellos, die hier kampiert haben.

„Am besten, Sie klettern gleich durch das Fenster" sagt Sam. „Schaffen Sie das?"

„Jetzt kann ich nicht mehr nachlesen, wer ich bin" sagt der Mann.

Sam unterdrückt ein Seufzen. Einer, der sich die Birne weggefixt hat, auch noch.

„Sie kommen jetzt mit mir" sagt er sehr deutlich. Freundlich, aber bestimmt. „Alles Weitere klären wir draußen."

Er berührt den Obdachlosen an der Schulter. Der holt seinen Blick von ganz weit her.

„Können Sie mir helfen?" fragt er.

„Ja" sagt Sam erleichtert. „Sie tun einfach, was ich Ihnen sage. Ich helfe Ihnen."

„Aufzuwachen" sagt der Mann. „Helfen Sie mir, aufzuwachen."

„Okay" sagt Sam. „Gerne. Kommen Sie jetzt einfach mit."

Der Obdachlose lässt sich widerstandslos zum Fenster führen. Sam hilft ihm durch die Öffnung. Draußen steht Pete und nimmt ihn in Empfang.

Ein armer Kerl, dieser Penner. Wirkt ganz verloren und verängstigt zwischen all den großen Männern in ihren Brandschutzanzügen. Er will seinen Hund haben, sagt er, offensichtlich verwirrt, und er will endlich aufwachen.

Sam greift zum Funkgerät und verständigt die Sanitäter.

oooOOOooo

Am anderen Ende der Stadt taumelt Clarissa die Treppen einer U-Bahn-Station hinauf. In ihrem Gedächtnis klafft eine Lücke. Es war dunkel, als sie mit der U-Bahn nach Hause fahren wollte. Jetzt ist es hell. Ihr Aktenordner fehlt, und ihre Kleider sind staubig und zerknittert.

Sie lässt sich auf die oberste Stufe sinken und hält ihr Gesicht in den Wind. Es fühlt sich an, als sei sie seit Tagen nicht draußen gewesen.

Sie denkt an die Geschichten von Menschen, die behaupten, von Aliens entführt worden zu sein. Bisher hat sie diese Leute für Spinner gehalten. Jetzt ist sie sich da nicht mehr so sicher.

Eine beklemmende Angst steigt in ihr hoch und lässt sich nicht mehr schlucken.

Was ist passiert?

Sie atmet tief durch und versucht, sich zu entspannen.

Sie war in der U-Bahn… und da waren Leute, die wie Darsteller in einem Musical aussahen. Ein großer, blonder Mann in weißem Pelzmantel, und eine schwarz gekleidete Gothic-Diva. An die erinnert sie sich.

Was haben sie mit ihr gemacht?

Plötzlich panisch, tastet sie ihren Körper ab, aber sie kann keine offensichtliche Verletzung entdecken.

Clarissa beginnt zu weinen.

„Hallo, Miss?"

Eine Frau, die vor ihr in die Hocke geht. Sie trägt einen langen, weiten Mantel und einen merkwürdigen spitzen Hut.

„Sind Sie Miss Clarissa Howard?"

Clarissa nickt, ehe sie entschieden hat, ob das klug ist, aber die Frau hat eine freundliche, Vertrauen erweckende Stimme.

„Wir haben Sie gesucht" sagt die Frau. „Milena Jacovic ist mein Name. Ich bin Mitarbeiterin des Ministeriums für Magie. Abteilung Muggelangelegenheiten. Ich bin hier, um Ihnen zu helfen."

„Ich verstehe kein Wort" flüstert Clarissa.

„Das glaube ich Ihnen" sagt die Frau. „Zuerst will ich Ihnen versichern, dass Sie sehr gut bei Verstand sind, auch wenn Sie vielleicht Dinge erlebt haben, die jenseits Ihrer Vorstellungskraft liegen. Sie hatten es mit Zauberern zu tun. Mit echten Zauberern."

Clarissa starrt die Frau an und zieht die Nase hoch. Sie zieht ein blütenweißes Taschentuch aus ihrer Manteltasche und reicht es ihr hinüber.

„Vertrauen Sie mir" sagt sie. „Wir können uns gegenseitig helfen. Sie helfen uns mit Informationen. Wir helfen Ihnen, Ihr Leben wieder so zurecht zu rücken, als wäre nichts gewesen."

„Ich erinnere mich aber an nichts" flüstert Clarissa.

„Das lässt sich ändern" sagt Jacovic. „Kommen Sie mit. Trinken wir einen Tee zusammen, dann fühlen Sie sich gleich besser. Ich kann Ihnen alles erklären, was Sie wissen wollen."

„Sie können mir sagen, was mit mir passiert ist?"

„Zumindest können wir es gemeinsam herausfinden. Es gibt hier in London einen sehr fähigen Legilimens – einen Mann, der sich darauf versteht, vergessene Informationen wieder zum Vorschein zu bringen. Er arbeitet mit Ihrem Unterbewusstsein. Aber kommen Sie erst mal von der Treppe hoch. Eines nach dem anderen. Es ist sicher alles sehr viel für Sie."

„Mein Aktenordner" murmelt Clarissa. „Er ist weg. Ich brauche ihn für die Uni."

„Eines nach dem anderen" sagt Jacovic. „Erst kommen Sie mit mir ins Warme. Seien Sie unbesorgt. Ich helfe Ihnen."

Clarissa nickt zögernd. Mit weichen Knien steht sie von der Treppe auf. Jacovic hat die beruhigende, souveräne Ausstrahlung einer Ärztin, und Clarissa möchte glauben, dass diese Frau in Ordnung bringen kann, was immer da in Clarissas Leben in Unordnung geraten ist.

„Wir gehen" sagt Jacovic. „Halten Sie sich fest."

Und dann, zumindest fühlt es sich so an, wird Clarissas Körper durch eine Zahnpastatube gepresst.

oooOOOooo

Die Welt ist eine kühle, endlose, weiße Ebene. Mister Moon treibt auf einem weißen Boot, die Segel sind weich und weiß und bauschen sich in einem Luftzug, den er nicht spürt.

Mister Moon hat keine Schmerzen. Sein Körper, falls er noch einen hat, fühlt sich seltsam leicht und frei an. Er schwebt über der dünnen Linie zwischen Schlaf und Wachen. Die Zeit hat aufgehört, zu fließen. Manchmal treiben Gesichter an ihm vorbei, beugen sich über ihn und sprechen mit ihm. Er sieht, wie ihre Lippen sich bewegen, aber er versteht nicht, was sie sagen. Dann verschwinden die Gesichter wieder, und Mister Moon treibt weiter.

Manchmal verändert sich das Licht, wird schwächer und bekommt eine Beimischung von Grün. Von weither dringt ein regelmäßiges Piepen zu ihm, schwach und gedämpft. Dann wird es wieder hell, und fern am Horizont treiben Gesichter vorbei wie blasse Ballons.

Mister Moon denkt.

Hallo? Ist jemand da draußen?

Manchmal kommt ein ferner Schmerz und näht ihn mit feinen Stichen an seine weiche Unterlage. Dann ist sein Körper schwer und unbeweglich. Wenn er diesen Schmerz hat, ist er froh, die Gesichter zu sehen: sie schweben über ihm und lächeln, und dann kriecht etwas Kühles seinen Arm hinauf und verteilt einen feinen Schauer über seinem Körper, und der Schmerz vergeht.

Mister Moon schläft.

Als er aufwacht, ist die Welt halbdunkel und angefüllt mit grünem Leuchten. Er dreht den Kopf. Neben ihm steht ein viereckiges Ding, über das wie von Zauberhand gezogen eine grün leuchtende Zickzacklinie läuft. Er betrachtet die Linie lange Zeit.

Seine Lippen bewegen sich.

Ist jemand da draußen?

Mister Moon träumt.

Er läuft über kühles Gras. Über ihm spannt sich ein heller Nachthimmel, an dem die Sterne funkeln. Es riecht nach Feuchtigkeit und Leben. Die Nacht ist so hell, dass er seinen eigenen Schatten auf dem Gras erkennen kann. Dann steht plötzlich der Mond am Himmel, rund und riesig und schneeweiß, und überschüttet ihn mit silbrigen Strahlen.

Mister Moon schmilzt wie eine Kerze, die man ins Feuer wirft. Seine Gesichtszüge lösen sich auf, er spürt, wie ihm sein eigenes Gesicht über die Wangen rinnt, es ist, als dürfte er endlich eine Maske ablegen, als würde der Mond alles von ihm abschmelzen, das nicht wahrhaftig ist. Er geht in die Knie, und seine äußere Schicht tropft ins Gras und versickert. Ein Schauer überläuft seinen Körper. Er weiß nicht, was zum Vorschein kommen wird. Er hat so lange mit der Maske gelebt, dass er vergessen hat, was dahinter ist. Das Gefühl ist aufregend und beängstigend zugleich. Er stöhnt und wälzt sich im Gras, um die Reste seiner Verkleidung endlich loszuwerden. Und dann ist da sein eigener Schatten, vierbeinig und bärengleich, und fließt über ihn, kühlend und beruhigend, und wispert ihm Worte ins Ohr.

„Moony, mein Moony."

oooOOOooo

Remus öffnet die Augen. Jemand hat die Vorhänge um sein Bett geöffnet. Durch ein Fenster fällt warmes Sonnenlicht. Remus dreht vorsichtig den Kopf.

Neben seinem Bett steht ein Gestell, an dem ein durchsichtiger Behälter hängt. Eine wasserklare Flüssigkeit tröpfelt von dort in einen Schlauch.

Remus folgt dem Schlauch mit den Augen. Er endet in einem dicken weißen Verband, der seine Hand umschließt. Neben dem Bett steht ein kleiner Monitor, der eine regelmäßige Zickzackkurve zeichnet.

Sein Herzschlag?

Remus lässt den Kopf zur anderen Seite sinken. Auch seine zweite Hand ist sorgfältig verpackt.

Was ist passiert?

Remus bewegt die ausgetrockneten Lippen. So lange, bis er seine eigene Stimme hören kann. Kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern.

„Ist jemand hier?"

Stille, dann eine fremde Männerstimme:

„Kumpel, bist du wach? Ich hole den Arzt."

Über der Tür leuchtet ein rotes Lämpchen auf.

Remus schließt die Augen.

oooOOOooo

Der Mann, der sich über ihn beugt, trägt einen weißen Kittel und ein freundliches Lächeln. Er ist jung, und seine Stimme ist angenehm beruhigend.

„Hallo, Sir. Schön, dass Sie wach sind."

Remus nickt. Es ist kaum mehr als die Andeutung einer Bewegung.

„Wir wissen leider nicht mal Ihren Namen" sagt der Arzt. „Verraten Sie ihn mir?"

John Moon, formen Remus' Lippen. Remus, denkt er. Remus Lupin.

„Remus Lupin" flüstert er.

„Okay, Mister Lupin" sagt der junge Arzt. „Ich bin Gareth Gates, Ihr behandelnder Arzt. Wie fühlen Sie sich? Haben Sie Schmerzen?"

Remus schüttelt den Kopf. Es ist mühsam, die Augen offen zu halten.

„Wo bin ich?" flüstert er.

„Im Charing Cross Krankenhaus" sagt Dr. Gates. „So weit ich weiß, kamen Sie mit dem Rettungswagen, den die Feuerwehr verständigt hatte. Diese Brandverletzungen auf den Handflächen… erinnern Sie sich, wie die zustande kamen?"

Remus schüttelt den Kopf.

„Macht nichts" sagt Dr. Gates und lächelt aufmunternd. „Wir haben die Wunden gut versorgt. Sie bekommen ein Antibiotikum, gegen die Sepsis, und einen kleinen Cocktail aus Mineralstoffen und ein paar anderen Dingen, der Sie wieder ein wenig aufbauen soll. Ich kann Ihnen das alles genauer erklären, sobald es Ihnen etwas besser geht."

„Dora" flüstert Remus. „Dora Tonks… Tattooshop in Camden… rufen Sie dort an. Fragen Sie, ob es Mister Black gut geht, ja?"

„Sie sollten sich zuallererst um Ihr eigenes Wohl sorgen" sagt der Arzt.

„Rufen Sie an" flüstert Remus. „Bitte. Mister Black. Ich muss wissen, ob es ihm gut geht."

Dr. Gates seufzt, nickt und fischt einen Kugelschreiber aus seiner Kitteltasche.

„Also gut" sagt er und macht sich eine Notiz auf seinem Klemmbrett. „Doras Tattooshop in… Camden. Nach Mister Black fragen. Wird erledigt."

„Danke" flüstert Remus.

Er erinnert sich, während Dr. Gates die Anzeige des Monitors kontrolliert und dann mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln das Zimmer verlässt. Er erinnert sich, dass Flammen aus seinen Händen schlugen. Er denkt, dass so etwas vielleicht in der anderen Welt möglich ist, in der Welt, die ihn als Remus Lupin kennt. Dort ist vielleicht vieles möglich, vielleicht gibt es dort Motorräder, die durch die Luft fliegen, und Teewasser, das sich von selbst erhitzt, wenn man nur die richtige Formel kennt. Die Vorstellung ist vertraut und einleuchtend, und er könnte beinahe darin eintauchen, wäre da nicht John Moon, der weiß, was wirklich ist und was Spinnerei. John Moon weiß, wie schnell man seinen Verstand verlieren und einer Illusion aufsitzen kann: er fühlt sich, als würde ein Tier aus ihm, immer, wenn der Vollmond kommt, obwohl es doch nicht sein kann, niemand kann sich in ein Tier verwandeln. Zauberer und Werwölfe sind nichts als Legenden. Niemand kann zaubern.

Und John Moon hat kein Zuhause, kein geregeltes Leben, keine Zukunft. Nur einen Hund und eine Tätowiererin mit einem großen Herzen.

Mister Moon fragt sich, welchen Streich sein Gehirn ihm jetzt wieder spielt. Woher kommt dieses bestimmte Gefühl, er wäre nicht er selbst? Wie kommt er auf den Namen?

Remus Lupin.

Hört sich so vertraut an, als wäre es seiner.

Aber Remus Lupin lebt in einer Welt, in der Motorräder fliegen können und Teewasser sich von selbst erhitzt.

Sag selbst, John. Absurd, nicht wahr?

Mister Moon erstickt ein Lachen im Kissen. Willkommen in der Multiplen Persönlichkeitsstörung. Wer viele ist, ist jedenfalls nie allein.

Später kommt eine Krankenschwester an sein Bett.

„Mister Lupin?" sagt sie. „Ich habe versucht, Ihre Freundin zu erreichen…"

„Mein Name ist nicht Lupin" sagt Mister Moon müde. „Mein Name ist John Moon. Ich bin einer von über fünfzigtausend Obdachlosen in London. Ich kann nicht zaubern, und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich meine letzte Tasse Tee hatte."

Die Krankenschwester sieht verwirrt aus und wirft einen Blick in die Krankenakte, die am Fußende des Bettes in einer Halterung steckt.

„Hier steht… Lupin, Remus" sagt sie. „Hat Dr. Gates nicht vorhin Ihre Daten erfragt?"

„Ich habe mich getäuscht" sagt Mister Moon. „Es gibt keinen Remus Lupin."

„Wie Sie meinen" sagt die Krankenschwester in dem geduldigen Tonfall, den sie sicher auch kleinen Kindern und sehr alten Menschen gegenüber anschlägt. „Ich bessere es aus. Jedenfalls habe ich versucht, Ihre Freundin zu erreichen. Die Tätowiererin. Wir haben den Laden im Telefonbuch gefunden, aber es geht niemand ran."

„Versuchen Sie es weiter, bitte" flüstert Mister Moon.

Die Krankenschwester nickt.

„Heute abend wieder. Haben Sie Schmerzen, Mister… Moon?"

„Nein" murmelt Mister Moon.

„Dann ruhen Sie sich aus" sagt die Krankenschwester sanft. „Vielleicht können Sie dann später schon wieder etwas essen."

Mister Moon nickt. Er ist in seinem Leben noch nie so müde gewesen.

Er sehnt sich nach seinen Erinnerungen. Er müsste dringend nachlesen, wer er ist.

Er denkt an das Foto, das im Abbruchhaus verbrannt ist: die blauen, blauen Augen, überschattet von langen, geschwungenen, beinahe mädchenhaften Wimpern. Das Lächeln, das so vieles verspricht. Die schwere, schwarze Haarflut, die weich und kühl über vernarbte Finger fließt.

Eine gefährliche Leere macht sich in ihm breit. Die Krankheit in seinem Gehirn wird auch diese Erinnerung fressen. Er wird das schöne Gesicht vergessen, die weichen Haare, das strahlende Lächeln, das der Geliebte so freigiebig verteilt hat. Er wird ihn vergessen.

Er weiß nicht, was er dann überhaupt noch hier soll.

Mister Moon schläft ein.

oooOOOooo

Als er die Augen öffnet, ist es Nacht, und jemand sitzt auf seinem Bettrand.

Mister Moon spürt eine Berührung an der Schulter, offenbar hat der Besucher ihn sanft geschüttelt, um ihn zu wecken.

„Hallo, Remus" sagt der Besucher und lächelt unsicher.

Mister Moon schließt die Augen.

Ein Traum, oder eine Wahnvorstellung.

„Nicht wieder einschlafen" sagt der Besucher dringlich und schubst Mister Moon zart an der Schulter. „Bleib wach. Komm schon. Hier, ich bin's. Freust du dich nicht?"

„Ich verliere den Verstand" flüstert Mister Moon. „Das ist es, oder? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schön ist."

„Erzähl keinen Unsinn" sagt der Besucher verunsichert. „Du erinnerst dich an mich, oder? Du erinnerst dich?"

„Ich erinnere mich" sagt Mister Moon und öffnet vorsichtig die Augen. Das Trugbild ist immer noch da. Es sitzt auf dem Bettrand und verdeckt den Monitor, es atmet, und Mister Moon spürt die Wärme, die von ihm ausgeht. Der Geruch ist fremd, ein wenig süß, irgendwie unpassend, als trüge er die Kleider einer anderen Person, aber sein Gesicht ist vertraut und schön wie früher.

„Ich habe mich jeden Tag an dich erinnert" sagt Mister Moon. „Du bist das einzige, was ich niemals vergessen habe. Aber du bist ein Trugbild. Du existierst nur in meinem Kopf. Das wäre mir egal, wenn ich nur sicher sein könnte, dass ich nicht mehr zurück muss in die Außenwelt… Können wir hier bleiben? Zusammen?"

„Was redest du?" sagt Sirius verwirrt. „Ich bin kein Trugbild. Ich bin hier. Fass mich an. Kneif mich, wenn du willst."

Mister Moon schließt die Augen und legt die Wange an Sirius' Hand.

„Nimm mich mit, wenn du gehst" sagt er.

„Ähm" sagt Sirius. „Ja. Das ist… ein gutes Stichwort. Ich bin tatsächlich gekommen, um dich mitzunehmen. Aber… willst du denn gar nicht wissen, warum ich hier so plötzlich erscheine? Oder wohin wir gehen?"

„Nein" sagt Mister Moon. „Ich will nur da sein, wo du bist. Alles andere ist mir egal."

„Na gut" sagt Sirius zögernd. „Das erleichtert die Sache natürlich. Ich dachte eigentlich, du stellst eine Menge Fragen."

„Gehen wir jetzt?" fragt Mister Moon.

„Ja" sagt Sirius. „Wir gehen schnell, und leise. Kannst du aufstehen, oder soll ich dir helfen?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Mister Moon. „Muss ich denn?"

„Wenn du mit mir kommen willst, musst du aufstehen" sagt Sirius. „Merlin! Was haben die Muggel mit dir gemacht?"

„Ich dachte, es ist wie sterben" sagt Mister Moon. „Ich stehe auf, und es geht ganz leicht, und ich sehe meinen Körper im Bett liegen… er taugt nicht mehr viel, dieser Körper, weißt du. Wir können ihn hier lassen."

„Können wir nicht" sagt Sirius, und plötzlich liegt eine ungeduldige Härte hinter seinem freundlichen Lächeln. „Jetzt mach schon, ehe sie uns erwischen. Du musst aufstehen, und dann kann ich dich apparieren."

Mister Moon richtet sich vorsichtig im Bett auf. Er weiß nicht, was „apparieren" ist, aber es reicht, wenn Sirius es weiß.

Zum ersten Mal registriert er, dass jemand ihm seine Kleider ausgezogen und ihn in einen verwaschenen Flanell-Pyjama gesteckt hat. Der Name des Krankenhauses steht auf dem Ärmel. Mister Moons Füße sind verbunden, und er hängt immer noch an der Infusion.

„Ich kann nicht" sagt er, während Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigt. „Ich kann nicht gehen. Und ich bin verkabelt… hier. Vielleicht bleibe ich noch ein paar Tage? Du kannst bei mir bleiben. Niemand kann dich sehen, außer mir. Sie geben mir Antibiotikum."

„Hör auf, Unsinn zu reden" sagt Sirius und greift unsanft nach Mister Moons Hand, in der die Infusionsnadel steckt.

„Au" sagt Mister Moon müde.

„_Secare_" sagt Sirius. Es gibt ein helles Leuchten, und der durchschnittene Infusionsschlauch fällt zu Boden. Sirius packt Mister Moon um die Mitte und zieht ihn hoch.

„Schön entspannen" sagt er. „Sonst kann ich dich nicht mitnehmen."

Im gleichen Augenblick fliegt die Tür auf, und Gestalten stürmen den Raum.

„_Lumos_!" schreit jemand, und ein grelles Licht flammt auf.

„_Inhorresco_!" schreit ein anderer. Eine unsichtbare Berührung gleitet über Mister Moons Haut. Plötzlich fühlt er sich fest und schwer, als seien seine Atome näher zusammen gerückt. Ein Stein könnte sich so fühlen, vielleicht.

Sirius neben ihm flucht. Aus dem Nichts hat er plötzlich einen dunklen, leicht gebogenen Stab in der Hand und hält ihn Mister Moon an die Kehle.

„Keine Bewegung!" schreit Sirius. Seine Stimme überschlägt sich, und seine Augen glitzern gefährlich. Die Eindringlinge erstarren.

Mister Moon klammert sich an Sirius' Arm, den Sirius ihm von hinten um die Brust gelegt hat. Es sind alptraumhafte Gestalten. Ein gedrungener Mann, dem das halbe Gesicht fehlt. Ein anderer, blass wie ein Vampir in langen, schwarzen Gewändern. Er hat verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Apotheker, der Mister Moon früher mit dem Mittel gegen die Angst und Aggression während der Vollmondnächte versorgt hat. Mister Moon fragt sich, was sein Unterbewusstsein bewegt, diesen Mann, der ihm nie etwas getan hat, in einen Alptraum einzubauen.

„Bring mich weg" flüstert er. „Mach, dass ich dich alleine träume."

Sirius packt fester zu.

„Ein Zauber" sagt er. „Ein klitzekleiner, winziger Zauber, und ich verspreche euch, ich bin schneller. Nur ein Zucken in euren Stäben, und euer kleines Haustier ist tot."

Die Angreifer zögern und weichen zurück. Einer, der von hinten nachgerückt ist, ein großer dunkelhäutiger Mann, sieht sich nach hinten um.

„Wer bist du" sagt der Mann mit dem halben Gesicht heiser.

Sirius lacht, und es hat nichts von der vertrauten Melodie.

„Ratet" spottet er. „Aber ratet nicht falsch, sonst könnte ich eurem Haustier etwas tun. Zur Strafe."

„Lass ihn gehen" sagt der Mann mit dem halben Gesicht. „Der Krieg ist längst vorbei. Ihr könnt nicht mehr gewinnen, mit oder ohne ihn."

Dicke schwarze Flecken schwimmen vor Mister Moons Augen. Er klammert sich an Sirius, um nicht zu fallen, während ein dumpfer Schmerz sich gegen seine Schläfen presst.

„Er ist krank" sagt der Mann mit dem halben Gesicht. „Er wird euch nichts nützen."

„Wer sagt, dass er uns nützen soll" sagt Sirius mit trügerischer Sanftheit. „Er soll lernen, was wir mit Verrätern machen."

„Er war kein Verräter" sagt der Apotheker in den schwarzen Roben. „Remus war ein Spion. Er stand immer auf unserer Seite, und er hat sich fast zwei Jahre lang unter euch bewegt, ohne dass ihr es bemerkt habt. Fragt sich, wessen Dummheit hier bestraft werden sollte."

Sirius schiebt Mister Moon voran und bewegt sich zur Tür.

„Remus" sagt der Apotheker und fixiert Mister Moon mit Augen, die schwarz sind wie Abgründe. Eine gewisse Faszination geht von seinem Blick aus. Mister Moon fällt es schwer, wegzusehen.

Plötzlich hört er die Stimme des Apothekers in seinem Kopf, weich wie dunkler Samt, beschwörend.

„Erinnere dich, Remus. _Admonememoriam_."

Die Lippen des Apothekers bewegen sich nicht, aber er schaut Mister Moon immer noch an, mit diesen schwarzen Abgrundaugen.

„Ich heiße nicht Remus" sagt Mister Moon mühsam. „Ich bin John Moon. Ich habe einen Hund. Ich habe meine Erinnerungen gefaltet, in meiner Brieftasche. Ich verkaufe Poesie."

Die Wand, die ihn vom Wahnsinn trennt, wird dünner. Er spürt, wie dahinter sich etwas ballt, eine Flut von Bildern, Erinnerungen, ein Wissen um die Natur der Dinge, das seine Welt in Stücke reißen wird.

Er hält sich an das, was beständig ist, immer da, immer gleich. Ein Stern, der über jeder Wirklichkeit leuchtet.

„Sirius" flüstert er. „Bring mich weg."

„Das hätte ich längst, wenn diese Idioten keine Apparitionssperre errichtet hätten" zischt Sirius und stößt Mister Moon unsanft vorwärts.

„Weg da!" faucht er. Der dunkelhäutige Mann unter der Tür macht eine Bewegung, aber der Mann mit dem halben Gesicht hebt die Hand.

„Lasst ihn" sagt er. „Eine Geiselnahme löst man nicht mit Gewalt."

Der Dunkelhäutige und der Mann mit dem halben Gesicht tauschen einen langen Blick. Der Dunkelhäutige deutet ein Nicken an.

Sirius erreicht mit Mister Moon die Tür und schaut auf den Flur.

„Falls du deine Begleiter suchst" sagt der Apotheker, „nun, lass es mich so formulieren: Sie haben ein kleines Stelldichein mit _unseren_ Begleitern."

Sirius schubst Mister Moon nach draußen. Der Gang ist leer. Nirgends ist Krankenhauspersonal zu sehen.

„Erinnere dich. _Admonememoriam_."

Wieder die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Mister Moon stöhnt und hält sich die Ohren zu. Die Wand beginnt zu bröckeln.

„Sirius" flüstert er. „Hilf mir. Ich verliere den Verstand."

„Später" sagt Sirius kurz angebunden und zerrt Mister Moon den Gang entlang. „Erst mal müssen wir raus hier."

Er reißt die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf, doch die Tür, schwerer als erwartet, entgleitet seinem Griff. Durch die Öffnung rutscht ein schlaffer, lebloser Körper und fällt Mister Moon direkt vor die Füße. Mister Moon keucht auf. Schon wieder ein Mann in Roben, mit einem breiten, dümmlichen Gesicht und blonden Stoppelhaaren. Dahinter richtet sich ein anderer auf und reißt den Stab hoch. Hinter ihm tönen eilige Schritte und laute Rufe durch den Treppenschacht.

Die Zeit bleibt stehen. Der Mann im Treppenhaus ist offenbar völlig verblüfft.

„Sirius" sagt er und lässt den Stab sinken. Seine Brille sitzt ihm schief auf der Nase, und sein schwarzes Haar steht ihm vom Kopf ab, als wäre er durch einen Wirbelsturm gelaufen. „Was…? Remus! Was ist mit ihm?"

„Schnell" sagt Sirius. „Wir müssen ihn hinaus bringen."

„Nicht diesen Weg" sagt der Mann mit der Brille und steigt über den leblosen Mann hinweg. „Unten sind Kämpfe. Wir nehmen den Aufzug."

Der Mann mit der Brille rennt in den Gang und biegt um eine Ecke. Sirius reißt Mister Moon mit sich.

Schmerzen vernebeln Mister Moons Wahrnehmung. Sirius' Griff schmerzt ihn an der Hand, in der noch die Infusionsnadel steckt, und seine Füße fühlen sich an, als ginge er über Scherben. Mister Moon keucht und stolpert blind vorwärts.

Von hinten kommt Geschrei, und Schritte nähern sich eilig.

„James! Vorsicht! Es ist der falsche!"

Und wieder die Stimme in Mister Moons Kopf, ruhig, beschwörend.

„Erinnere dich, Remus. _Admonememoriam_."

„Ich will mich nicht erinnern!" schreit Mister Moon und hält sich die Ohren zu. „Ich will, dass es aufhört!"

Der Mann mit der Brille schlägt auf den Knopf, der den Aufzug ruft. Mister Moon sieht sein mattes, verzerrtes Spiegelbild in der Tür des Aufzugs. Der Pfeil, der nach unten zeigt, leuchtet.

„James!"

Da ist der Mann mit dem halben Gesicht. Sirius' Arm schnellt nach vorne, und er schickt dem Mann eine Salve grün glitzernder Energiepfeile entgegen.

„Sirius!" schreit der Mann mit der Brille. „Was geht hier vor!"

„Sie sind falsch" sagt Sirius keuchend. „Polyjuice."

Der Mann mit der Brille sieht verunsichert zwischen Sirius und den Angreifern, die sich hinter der Ecke verschanzt haben, hin und her.

„_Er_ ist falsch!" bellt der Mann mit dem halben Gesicht. „Halte ihn auf!"

„Ich habe immer noch eine Geisel" faucht Sirius und packt Mister Moon fester. „Eine Bewegung, und er ist hinüber!"

Zögernd hebt der Mann mit der Brille seinen Stab. Sirius bohrt seinen Stab fester in Mister Moons Hals.

„Das ist nicht sein Stab" sagt der Mann mit der Brille, der die Bewegung verfolgt hat, überrascht. „Du bist nicht Sirius! Du bist…"

Ein melodischer Dreiklang unterbricht ihn. Der Aufzug ist gekommen. Die Türen öffnen sich. Sirius stößt Mister Moon hinein.

„_Protego_!"

Eine Serie schillernder Energieentladungen blitzt über einen hellen, milchweißen Schild hinweg, der die Aufzugtür abschirmt. Sirius springt rückwärts in den Aufzug und schlägt auf die Anzeigetafel. Mister Moon prallt gegen die Wand und geht zu Boden.

Die Türen schließen sich. Der Aufzug setzt sich in Bewegung.

„Ich möchte aufwachen" flüstert Mister Moon. „Bitte. Die Wirklichkeit kann nicht schlimmer sein."

„Halt's Maul, Abschaum" zischt Sirius und sieht aus wie ein Fremder, obwohl es doch seine vertrauten, schönen Gesichtszüge sind.

Der Aufzug sinkt langsam. Sirius geht in der engen Kabine auf und ab wie ein gefangenes Tier, und das gefangene Tier in Mister Moon regt sich und erwacht.

Ein Gefahreninstinkt stellt ihm die Nackenhaare auf. Er wittert. Der Geruch des Gefährten ist nicht nur fremd, sondern gefährlich. Hinter der Maske kann er eine andere Person spüren.

„Du bist es nicht" sagt er. „Du siehst nur aus wie er."

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf, fern, aber beschwörend.

„_Admonememoriam_. Erinnere dich, Remus, Merlins Güte! Benutze deinen Verstand!"

Polyjuice. Ein dickes, klumpiges Zeug, das man schluckt, um die Gestalt einer anderen Person anzunehmen.

Zauberei.

Nur mal angenommen, denkt Mister Moon. Nur mal angenommen, man könnte einen Blick hinter die Wand werfen, ohne gleich den Verstand zu verlieren. Warum nicht für eine Minute in die Identität des Remus Lupin schlüpfen? Vielleicht weiß der etwas, kann etwas, das den merkwürdigen Alptraum beendet. Wenn man schon eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit hat, warum soll man nicht davon profitieren?

Mister Moon denkt an ein fliegendes Motorrad und lässt sich fallen.

Dann erschüttert ein plötzlicher Ruck die Kabine. Sirius taumelt und hält sich an der Wand fest. Der leicht gebogene, dunkle Holzstab fällt klappernd auf den Boden.

Der Aufzug steht.

„Verdammt!" zischt Sirius, macht einen langen Schritt zur Tür und versucht, sie zu öffnen. Vergeblich. Sein Blick springt gehetzt durch die enge Kabine. Er schließt die Augen und atmet tief durch. Für einen Augenblick erscheint seine Gestalt nebelhaft verschwommen, dann ist er wieder klar umrissen und sinkt stöhnend auf dem Boden zusammen.

„Apparitionssperre" sagt Remus ruhig.

Sirius reißt den Kopf hoch und sieht direkt auf die Spitze seines Stabes. Remus hat ihn zwischen seine verbundenen Hände geklemmt und auf ihn gerichtet.

„Ich weiß, wer du bist" sagt Remus.

Sirius' Grinsen ist beinahe vertraut.

„Bist du sicher?" schnurrt er. „Lass uns wetten. Einen _Crucio_ für den Verlierer."

Sirius springt vorwärts.

„_Stupor_!"

Es funktioniert ganz gut, so lange Mister Moon nicht darüber nachdenkt, was Remus gerade tut. Sirius geht zu Boden und stöhnt benommen.

Der Aufzug knarrt und sackt einige Meter ab. Remus sucht Halt an der Wand und sieht sich um. Sirius kommt auf die Knie und schüttelt benommen den Kopf.

Ein harter Klumpen bildet sich in Remus' Kehle und erschwert ihm das Atmen. Sirius, nach dem er sich so gesehnt hat, nach dem Mister Moon sich so gesehnt hat, der unverrückbare Stern am Firmament über einer sich ständig verändernden Welt. So greifbar, und so fern.

Für einen Augenblick wünscht er sich nichts mehr, als das weiche Haar des Geliebten an seiner Wange zu spüren.

Müde. Viele sein ist anstrengend. Er könnte einer sein, in Sirius' Armen.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall fegt ihn rückwärts gegen die Wand. Der Spiegel, der die Seitenwand des Aufzuges bedeckt, geht in Scherben. Staub und scharfe, glitzernde Splitter wirbeln durch die Luft. Remus schützt seinen Kopf mit den Armen und kauert sich zusammen. Dann lässt sich eine Gestalt durch ein gewaltiges Loch in der Decke herunter und landet auf den Spiegelscherben.

„Vorsicht!" schreit Kingsley Shacklebolt. „Er ist es nicht!"

„Ich weiß" sagt Remus müde. „Es ist Bellatrix Lestrange."

„Keine Bewegung!" kommt eine Stimme von oben. Am Rand des Loches erscheinen weitere Gesichter. Stäbe richten sich auf die Person, die aussieht wie Sirius.

„James" sagt Remus. „Frank. Was… was macht ihr da oben?"

„Dich befreien" sagt James. „Wer ist das? He, für einen Augenblick bin ich drauf reingefallen!"

Die Person, die aussieht wie Sirius, richtet sich vorsichtig auf und versucht, die Nachwirkung des ungeschickten Stupor abzuschütteln. Kingsley fördert eine kleine Phiole aus der Tasche seiner Robe zu Tage, zieht den Stöpsel und besprenkelt die Person mit einer wasserklaren Flüssigkeit.

Es zischt. Violetter Rauch steigt auf. Die Person stöhnt und windet sich, und dann schrumpft sie und verändert ihre Form, die männlichen Merkmale fließen aus ihren Gesichtszügen, und zurück bleibt eine hübsche schwarzhaarige Frau, deren Familienähnlichkeit mit Sirius unverkennbar ist.

„Remus, mein hübsches kleines Monster" schnurrt sie und räkelt sich auf dem Boden zu Kingsleys Füßen. „Woran hast du mich erkannt?"

„Ich hatte lange genug mit dir zu tun" sagt Remus. „Und nur du kannst ihm gleichzeitig so ähnlich und so grundverschieden sein."

„Aufstehen" kommandiert Kingsley und richtet den Stab auf Bellatrix. „Mrs. Lestrange, ich erkläre Sie hiermit als offiziell verhaftet."

„Tatsächlich" sagt sie und macht einen Schmollmund. „Was wird mir denn vorgeworfen?"

„Eine lange Liste diverser Kriegsverbrechen" sagt Kingsley unbeeindruckt. „Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt. Verstoß gegen die Meldepflicht. Staatsgefährdende Konspiration. Und, aktuell, versuchte Entführung, einschließlich verbotenen Vorgehens gegen Muggel. Auf die Füße, jetzt!"

Schwankend kommt Bellatrix dem Befehl nach. In der viel zu langen Männerrobe sieht sie aus wie ein Kind, das Verkleiden spielt.

Ein dünnes, hell schimmerndes Seil schießt aus Kingsleys Stab und schlingt sich um sie, bis sie sich nicht mehr bewegen kann.

„Nimm mich ruhig fest" sagt sie und schiebt verächtlich das Kinn nach vorne. „Stell mich vor dein albernes Wizengamot! Verurteile mich! Bald kommt er zurück, mein Gebieter, und dann wird er mich für meine Treue belohnen! Ich werde seine engste Vertraute sein, und er wird mich weit über euch armselige Sterbliche hinaus erhöhen!"

„Ja, ja, bla bla" sagt James von oben ungeduldig. „Fertig? Kann ich sie levitieren?"

„Ihr werdet es alle bereuen!" spuckt Bellatrix mit sich überschlagender Stimme, während eine unsichtbare Kraft sie anhebt und nach oben zu der zerstörten Decke des Aufzuges schweben lässt. „Ihr werdet bereuen, nicht die richtige Seite gewählt zu haben! Ich werde euch zermalmen! Und dich, du Verräter, Monster, du Irrer, dich werde ich bevorzugt behandeln! Ich werde dein schlagendes Herz verspeisen, roh und blutig, und du wirst zusehen! Du Perverser!"

Bellatrix wird durch das Loch in der decke nach oben levitiert. Ihre schrille Stimme bricht sich an den Wänden des Aufzugschachtes.

Remus nimmt einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug. Unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen springen ihn an und verwischen seine Sicht. Zu viele ungeklärte Fragen, zu viel Aufregung. Sein Magen krampft sich zusammen, bis er sich anfühlt wie ein kleiner, harter, scharfkantiger Stein in seinem Inneren, oder vielleicht ist es auch sein Herz, das sich so anfühlt.

Hunger. Zu lange nichts gegessen. Er fragt sich, ob er es schaffen wird, bis zu Dora, oder zu Rosie, der Gemüsefrau, die vielleicht ein paar zerdrückte Bananen oder Äpfel mit kleinen braunen Stellen für ihn hat. Oder zumindest in den nächsten Hinterhof, zu den Mülltonnen, es ist manchmal erstaunlich, was die Leute alles wegwerfen.

Er versucht, aufzustehen. Er weiß nicht, wo er ist. Vielleicht eine Stunde schlafen, auf dem Zeitungslager im Abbruchhaus. Zu Kräften kommen. Er weiß, dass er jeden Tag wieder auf die Füße kommen muss. Der Tag, an dem er liegen bleibt, wird sein Schicksal besiegeln. Und was wird dann aus dem Hund?

„Ruhig, Remus" sagt eine Stimme. „Wir bringen dich raus."

„Mein Hund" sagt Mister Moon schwach. „Wo ist mein Hund? Ich will zu meinem Hund."

„Halte still" sagt die Stimme. „Alles wird gut."

Er spürt, wie er den Boden unter den Füßen verliert und nach oben schwebt. Die kleine, hell erleuchtete Aufzugkabine entfernt sich von ihm, hängt noch eine Weile unter ihm in der Dunkelheit wie eine winzige Sonne und verlischt dann. Falls das jetzt der Tod ist, denkt er, so hat er ihn sich schwerer vorgestellt. Alles ist einfach. Er muss sich nur treiben lassen.

Dann wird es wieder hell. Er blinzelt. Er liegt auf einer harten Unterlage. Gesichter sind um ihn, die ihm vage bekannt vorkommen, aber er ist zu müde, um sich an die Namen zu erinnern. Hände und Füße schmerzen.

„Wo bin ich" flüstert er. „Wer bin ich?"

„In Sicherheit" sagt eine kühle, angenehme Stimme. Er identifiziert sie als die des Apothekers. „Mehr musst du gegenwärtig nicht wissen."

Irgendwo im Hintergrund entsteht Bewegung, eilige Schritte, und dann fällt jemand neben Mister Moon auf die Knie, und das Universum zieht sich um diese eine Gestalt zusammen.

„Moony" sagt der echte Sirius, und Tränen malen kleine helle Straßen in den Staub auf seinem Gesicht. „Mein Moony."

Mister Moon lächelt und hebt die dick verbundene Hand, um sie in den schwarzen Haarfluten des anderen zu versenken.

„Da bist du ja endlich" sagt Sirius und lacht, während ihm die Tränen über die Wangen laufen.

„Ja" sagt Mister Moon. „Da bin ich endlich."


	4. Wirklich das Größte

Geneigte Leserschaft,

hier kommt nun das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Ein bisschen Abschiedsschmerz ist, wie immer, dabei, vor allem weil ich mich jetzt für die nächsten Monate von der gesamten Fanfiction verabschiede. Meine eigenen Projekte haben lange genug gewartet.

Ich weiß, Montag ist nicht Wochenende, und ich konnte mein eigenes Update-Versprechen nicht einhalten. Ich entschuldige mich in aller Moonyform.

Wann darf man wieder mit Textehexen-Fanfiction rechnen? Im Sommer, würde ich meinen. Ein Wüstenwolf will (und wird) ja noch fertig geschrieben werden.

Bis dahin wünsche ich Euch allen eine gute Zeit!

Erneut bedanke ich mich bei **Slytherene**, meiner unermüdlichen Beta.

**Soundtrack** gibt's diesmal von James Blunt: Same Mistake (zu finden z.B. bei Youtube)

**Disclaimer**: siehe erstes Kapitel.

Schälchen Eintopf für jeden, und los geht es.

oooOOOooo

Viertes Kapitel: Wirklich das Größte

_My mind is muddy and my heart is __heavy. Does it show?  
I lose the track that loses me, so here I go._

Licht fällt durch Remus' geschlossene Augenlider. Er spürt die Wärme auf seinem Gesicht und atmet den Duft von Regen und feuchtem Laub. Irgendwo kräht ein Hahn. Ein warmes Gewicht liegt ihm auf der Brust.

Remus blinzelt und öffnet die Augen.

In einem Schaukelstuhl neben seinem Bett sitzt Albus Dumbledore und lächelt auf ihn hinunter.

„Hallo, mein Junge" sagt er. „Ausgeschlafen?"

„Hm" macht Remus, der sich zum Stadium seiner Erholung noch keine endgültige Meinung bilden kann.

„Erkennst du mich?" fragt Dumbledore sanft.

„Du bist Gandalf" murmelt Remus. „Und ich bin… wie ging es aus? Konnte ich den Ring ins Feuer werfen?"

Dumbledore sieht sehr erstaunt aus, bevor Besorgnis sich auf seinen Zügen spiegelt.

„Ich hole besser die Heilerin" sagt er und erhebt sich.

„Lass gut sein" murmelt Remus. „Es war nur ein Scherz. Ich bin im Bilde… einigermaßen. Nur… ich glaube, ich kann mich nicht bewegen…"

„Keine Sorge" sagt Dumbledore mit einem Zwinkern. „Das geht vorbei."

Remus hebt vorsichtig den Kopf. Sirius ist bei ihm, offenbar im Tiefschlaf. Sein Kopf liegt auf Remus' Brust. Die Arme hat er über Remus gebreitet und seine langen Beine unter der Decke mit Remus' verflochten, so dass Remus kaum einen Finger rühren kann.

Remus denkt an Mister Black, dessen bevorzugte Schlafhaltung sehr ähnlich ausgesehen hat. Und plötzlich faltet sich eine Landkarte voller Erinnerungen vor ihm auf: Abbruchhaus, Straße, Brücke… und zuvor Krankenhaus, Klinik, Kellernächte… und zuvor eine Person, die er angeblich gewesen ist: John Moon, der alleinstehende Aushilfslehrer, der mit seinem großen Hund in einer Mietskaserne im Londoner Norden gelebt hat.

Er erinnert sich an ein Leben ohne Erinnerung an sich selbst.

Remus blinzelt.

Es ist, als hätte er einen sehr eindrucksvollen Roman über John Moon gelesen.

Er fragt sich, wer dieser Held tatsächlich gewesen ist. Dieser John Moon. Ist er überhaupt jemand gewesen, mit all den Erinnerungen, die ihm fehlten?

Definiert man sich nicht durch seine Vergangenheit?

Remus denkt, dass er von heute an immer ein wenig _Zwei_ sein wird. Oder drei, wenn man den Wolf mitzählt.

Er stöhnt und schließt die Augen.

„Noch ein paar solche Ausflüge, und ich kann ein Quiditch-Team aufmachen" murmelt er.

„Soll ich nicht doch die Heilerin holen?" bietet Dumbledore besorgt an.

„Mir geht's gut" sagt Remus und würde gerne eine abwehrende Bewegung machen, wenn das denn möglich wäre. „Kannst du mir ein paar Fragen beantworten, Albus?"

„Aber natürlich" sagt Dumbledore und betrachtet ihn prüfend durch seinen halbmondförmigen Brillengläser.

„Habe ich jemanden gebissen, während meiner Zeit als… Muggel?"

„Nein. Wir sind ziemlich sicher, dass es dazu nicht kam."

„Ziemlich ziemlich, oder ziemlich vielleicht, oder ziemlich möglicherweise?"

„Ziemlich unwahrscheinlich" sagt Dumbledore lächelnd. „Sei beruhigt."

Remus seufzt, und Sirius knurrt leise und rückt sich auf Remus zurecht.

„Kannst du dich erinnern, wie alles kam?" fragt Dumbledore.

„Einigermaßen" sagt Remus. „Voldemort… Albus, was ist mit dem Krieg? Ist er zu Ende? Haben wir gewonnen?"

Dumbledore seufzt. „Der Krieg ist zu Ende, und wir haben gewonnen. Vorerst. Voldemort ist nicht vernichtet, aber sehr geschwächt. Erinnerst du dich an die Prophezeiung?"

„Dunkel" sagt Remus. „Keiner kann leben, wenn der andere überlebt, oder so ähnlich."

„Ja" sagt Dumbledore. „Wir glauben, dass nur Harry Voldemort besiegen kann. Er wächst mit einer schweren Bürde heran, und irgendwann wird er diesen Weg beschreiten müssen."

„Aber es geht ihm gut? Ihr konntet ihn schützen?"

„Es geht ihm gut. Und seinen Eltern auch. Und auch deinen Freunden, obwohl alle schlimme Dinge erlebt haben, während des Krieges."

"Sind sie hier? James und Lily und Peter? Wo sind wir überhaupt?"

"Bei Weasleys, im Fuchsbau. Und sie sind nicht hier, aber ich werde sie benachrichtigen, wenn du möchtest."

„Ja" sagt Remus dankbar. „Ich möchte sie sehen. Ich habe das Bedürfnis… es real zu machen, verstehst du? Ich habe ein bisschen Angst… ich könnte einschlafen, und beim Aufwachen wieder John Moon sein."

„Keine Sorge" sagt Dumbledore. „John Moon existiert nur noch in deiner Erinnerung. Und in deinem Herzen, wenn du es zulässt. Er hat große Opfer gebracht für unsere Sache. Er, und du, und Mister Black."

Sirius zuckt im Schlaf, schnauft und ist von einer Sekunde zur anderen wach.

„Moony?"

„Ich bin hier" murmelt Remus. „Alles ist gut."

Sirius seufzt glücklich, lässt den Kopf sinken und hebt ihn gleich darauf wieder.

„Ich hab Hunger, Moony."

„Das kommt bei dir häufig vor" sagt Remus.

„Ja" sagt Sirius, setzt sich auf und schüttelt sich Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Moooony…"

„Was?"

„Ich hab Hunger" sagt Sirius und macht große, flehende Hundeaugen. „Gib mir was zu essen."

Dumbledore seufzt leise. „Jeder von euch wird noch für ein Weilchen unter Spätfolgen zu leiden haben" sagt er. „Bei dir sind es körperliche Gebrechen. Bei ihm sind es… nun ja. Er war über ein Jahr im Hund. Aber er hat sich schon sehr gebessert."

"Sag nicht, du hättest am Anfang im Garten dein Bein gehoben" sagt Remus grinsend zu Sirius. Sirius schaut betreten hinunter auf die Bettdecke. Remus lacht schallend. Es fühlt sich befreiend an, als würden die letzten Fesseln gelöst.

„Du kannst Molly suchen, sie kocht dir bestimmt gerne etwas" sagt Remus.

„Ja" sagt Sirius. „Nein. Bitte, Moony. Das ist echt schwer für mich. Kannst du nicht mitkommen?"

Remus sieht hinüber zu Dumbledore.

„Gibt es eine ärztliche Anweisung? Darf ich aufstehen?"

„Wenn du dich kräftig genug fühlst" sagt Dumbledore. „Ich werde trotzdem die Heilerin benachrichtigen."

Sirius rutscht von Remus' Beinen und klettert aus dem Bett. Remus setzt sich vorsichtig auf. Er fühlt sich matt, aber stabil genug, um es die Treppe hinunter in die Küche zu schaffen.

Über einem Stuhl am Fenster hängt ein dunkelroter, flauschiger Bademantel. Remus, immer noch im Krankenhauspyjama, nimmt ihn und wickelt sich hinein.

„Oh, Merlin, Moony" sagt Sirius, der unter der Tür wartet. Seine zappelige Ungeduld ist von einer Sekunde zur anderen weggewischt, und Tränen hängen in seiner Stimme. „Du siehst so scheiße aus."

„Vielen Dank" sagt Remus gleichmütig. „Das hört man immer gerne."

„Ich hätte das nicht zulassen dürfen" sagt Sirius und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel über die Wangen. „Dass du so runterkommst. Ich hätte etwas tun müssen. Es tut mir so leid, Moony. Ich hab nicht richtig auf dich aufgepasst."

Remus zieht den Knoten im Gürtel fest und wendet sich zu Sirius um. Trotz seiner wirren Haare, der rot geränderten Augen und dem zerknitterten Hemd bietet er einfach den schönsten Anblick, den Remus sich vorstellen kann.

„Du warst ein Hund" sagt er. Plötzlich ist die Erinnerung an alles wieder da, als hätte jemand sie in seinen Geist eingefügt, während er schlief.

„Du warst ein großartiger Hund. Du wusstest ja nicht, dass du auch ein Mensch sein kannst."

„Sie haben es mich vergessen lassen" sagt Sirius schniefend. „Damals, als wir verschwinden mussten. Ich war James' Geheimniswahrer, und hinter dir war eine Todesserarmee her."

„Ich weiß" sagt Remus. „Ich erinnere mich."

„Ich mich nicht" sagt Sirius. „Sie haben es mir erzählt. In meinem Kopf ist ein bisschen was verloren gegangen."

Remus streift den Ärmel des Bademantels und des Pyjamas hoch. Die Innenseite seines Armes ist von rötlichem Narbengewebe überzogen. Wenn man genau hinsieht, kann man die Umrisse eines Totenkopfes erkennen, zwischen dessen Kiefern sich eine Schlange windet.

Remus wünscht sich, er müsste sich nicht erinnern.

„Ich erzähle dir davon" sagt Remus und streift den Ärmel hinunter. „Irgendwann."

„Ja" sagt Sirius. „Ich bin wahnsinnig stolz auf dich, weißt du? Du hast den Krieg für uns gewonnen. Deine Informationen. Moony, mein mutiger Moony."

"Ich wollte nicht mutig sein" sagt Remus, denn auch daran erinnert er sich wieder. „Man hat mir keine Wahl gelassen. Nur eine Dunkle Kreatur kam in Frage für diesen Job. Und jemand, der routiniert lügen konnte. Ich hatte beides zu bieten."

"Trotzdem haben sie dir den Merlinorden erster Klasse verliehen" sagt Sirius und versucht ein schiefes Lächeln. „In Abwesenheit. Auf der großen Siegesfeier."

„Nicht dein Ernst" sagt Remus ungläubig.

„Doch" sagt Sirius. „Ich hab' ihn selbst gesehen. Er ist unten, in der Schublade vom Küchentisch. Dein Name steht drauf. Auf dem Orden, meine ich."

"Ich bin wahrscheinlich die erste Dunkle Kreatur, der diese Ehre zuteil wird" sagt Remus kopfschüttelnd.

Sirius nickt, und Remus geht zu ihm und legt sein Gesicht in Sirius' Halsbeuge, und automatisch schließt Sirius die Arme um ihn.

„Warum haben sie uns nicht schon viel früher nach Hause geholt?" flüstert Remus. „Haben sie uns vergessen?"

„Ja" sagt Sirius. „Poppy… Poppy ist gestorben. Sie war unsere Geheimniswahrerin. Der Zauber war permanent, und als sie… tot war, wusste niemand mehr, wo wir waren. Sie haben uns in ganz England gesucht."

„Poppy ist tot" flüstert Remus. „Warum…? Wie…?"

„Sie haben ein Lazarett überfallen" sagt Sirius, und Remus spürt, wie seine Muskeln sich verhärten. „Eine Bande Todesser und ein paar Werwölfe. Sie haben Schlimmes angerichtet. Poppy hat die Flucht der Verletzten gedeckt. Sie hat ein Dutzend Todesser aufgehalten, ganz allein, im Labor der Krankenstation."

Remus ballt die Fäuste und atmet schluchzend.

„Es ist vorbei" flüstert Sirius.

„Für mich nicht" sagt Remus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Für die anderen vielleicht. Für die ist es schon lange her. Für mich ist es frisch."

Sirius sagt nichts, aber er packt fester zu und wiegt Remus in seinen Armen.

Sie halten sich schweigend aneinander fest, bis Mollys Stimme aus dem Flur zu ihnen dringt.

„Jungs? Kommt von der Treppe runter!"

Remus dreht den Kopf. Auf der Treppe stehen zwei rothaarige Jungs. Der kleinere trägt eine Brille. Der größere bohrt hingebungsvoll in der Nase, und beide starren interessiert zu den beiden Männern hinüber.

„Du meine Güte" sagt Remus. „Percy, und… Bill? Ihr seid vielleicht groß geworden!"

„Weiß ich" sagt Bill und betrachtet das, was er aus der Nase geholt hat. „Das sagen alle Erwachsenen."

„Entschuldigung" sagt Remus. „Ich weiß, als Kind findet man das blöd."

„Kommt ihr zum Essen runter?" fragt Bill, während Percy immer noch mit runden Augen hinter ebenso runden Brillengläsern dreinschaut.

„Ja" sagt Sirius sehr entschieden. „Noch was?"

„Nö" sagt Bill. „Nur mal gucken. Ich meine, ihr seid Helden, und wir durften euch noch gar nicht anschauen."

„Na, prima" stöhnt Remus. „Haben wir jetzt Vorbildfunktion, oder was?"

"Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich auch mal ein Werwolf" sagt Bill.

„Haha" sagt Remus. „Überleg dir das noch mal gut. Zeit ist ja noch."

„Und ich werde Animagus" sagt Percy wichtig. „Papa sagt, dafür muss man sich nicht beißen lassen. Animagus ist überhaupt viel cooler als Werwolf."

„Find ich auch" sagt Sirius grinsend.

„Quatsch" sagt Bill finster. „Werwolf ist cooler. Aus dir wird sowieso nur eine Brillenschlange."

„Jungs!" sagt Remus strafend.

„Bill! Percy!" Das ist Molly von unten, und ihr Tonfall lässt den Ärger erahnen, den die beiden Jungs sich einhandeln werden, wenn sie nicht gehorchen. „Runter in die Küche! Jetzt!"

„Wir gehen besser auch, bevor sie nach uns in diesem Ton ruft" sagt Sirius, und Remus sieht vor seinem inneren Auge, wie Mister Black den Schwanz einzieht.

Die Küche ist der geräumigste Raum im Fuchsbau und dient daher immer als Versammlungsraum. Auf dem Herd steht ein riesiger Topf, aus dem es dampft. Molly Weasley bändigt eine größere Menge rothaariger Kinder. Dumbledore kommt gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer herüber, in dem sich der Floo-Anschluss befindet. Zwischen all den Rotschöpfen fällt Tonks kaum auf, die am Tisch sitzt und eine feuerrote Irokesenfrisur zur Schau stellt.

„Dora" sagt Remus erstaunt.

„Mister Moon" sagt sie, und die Röte rutscht ihr aus den Haaren in die Wangen, während ihr Irokese sich über Violett zu tiefem Mitternachtsblau verfärbt. „Ähm. Remus. Hm. Hi."

Sie steht auf, wirft einen Kakaobecher um, sagt „Hups" und hantiert mit ihrem Stab, bevor sie schließlich vor Remus Aufstellung nimmt, von einem bunten Blümchenstiefel auf den anderen tritt und mit den Schneidezähnen ihre Unterlippe bearbeitet.

Er nimmt sie an der Schulter, und gleich darauf in den Arm. Er spürt, wie heftig ihr Herz klopft.

„Danke" flüstert er. „Für alles. Ich bin froh, dass es dich gibt."

Sie presst ihre erhitzte Wange gegen seine unrasierte.

„Kannst du immer noch manchmal frühstücken kommen?" fragt sie.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen" sagt Remus.

„Drei" sagt Sirius. „Zwei. Eins. Loslassen."

"Idiot" sagt Tonks zu ihrem Cousin und schiebt Remus von sich. „Wie geht's dir denn, Großer?"

„Hunger" sagt Sirius. „Mach mir Essen."

„Ich dachte, ich sollte das tun" sagt Remus erstaunt.

„Ist mir egal" sagt Sirius. „Einer von euch."

„Hallo, Remus, mein Lieber" strahlt Molly. Sie hat den kleinen Ron auf dem Arm, der sich von oben bis unten mit etwas beschmiert hat, das hoffentlich nur Schokoladenpudding ist. „Du bist aufgestanden! Wie geht es dir?"

"Ich wurde genötigt" sagt Remus mit einem Seitenblick auf Sirius, der den Topf auf dem Herd umstreicht. „Aber gut, danke."

„Und du… weißt alles wieder? Kannst dich erinnern?"

„Keine spürbaren Gedächtnislücken" beruhigt Remus sie. „Trotzdem, ich wünschte, es wäre nicht in meinem Kopf herum gepfuscht worden. Wessen Idee war das eigentlich?"

„Deine" sagt Sirius.

„Oh" sagt Remus. „_Das _war eine Gedächtnislücke. Wie, in Merlins Namen, bin ich da draufgekommen?"

„Übersteigertes Sicherheitsdenken" sagt Sirius.

„Genauer gesagt…" schaltet sich Dumbledore ein, „… warst du der Ansicht, die beste falsche Identität wäre eine, bei der dem Betreffenden nicht bewusst ist, dass er früher eine andere hatte."

„Oh" sagt Remus. „Ja. Das klingt sehr nach mir. Warum habt ihr mich nicht gehindert? Ihr wisst doch, dass meine Pläne undurchführbar komplex werden, wenn man mich nur lange genug planen lässt."

„Es wäre beinahe alles gut gegangen" sagt Molly seufzend. „Wir dachten, Poppy wäre eine sichere Wahl, so weit hinter den Linien, wie sie sich befand."

Remus' Herz ist ein harter Klumpen in seiner Brust. Es ist immer noch unfassbar, dass die resolute Ärztin, die ihn durch die Verwandlungen seiner Schulzeit begleitet hat, nicht mehr lebt. Todesser haben sie umgebracht, aus reiner Bosheit wahrscheinlich, aus Lust, dieses Herz anzuhalten, diese Frau auszulöschen, die ihr Leben in den Dienst an den Kranken gestellt hatte, kompromisslos und kompetent.

Und er begreift, dass er wohl der einzige in dieser Küche ist, dem eine maßlose Wut und Trauer die Kehle zuschnürt: ein Schiffbrüchiger, an den Strand einer neuen Zeit angespült, mit einem Bein noch in einer Vergangenheit, die für seine Umgebung ein Jahr zurückliegt.

Er sieht zu Sirius hinüber, aber der untersucht den Topfinhalt und macht hungrige Augen.

Auch daran erinnert Remus sich jetzt. An einen Sirius, der mit achselzuckender, beinahe arroganter Gleichgültigkeit Dinge an sich abprallen lässt, die ihm möglicherweise nahe gehen und Schmerzen verursachen könnten.

„Ich brauch' eine Pause" sagt er. „Entschuldigt mich."

Zwischen seinen erstaunten Freunden hindurch rettet er sich durch die Hintertür in den Garten.

Zwischen den Obstbäumen hängt der Nebel in dicken Schwaden. Es ist kalt. Die Heckenrosen tragen dicke, rot leuchtende Früchte im ermatteten Laub.

Remus zieht den Bademantel fest um sich und hält das Gesicht in den Nieselregen. Seine Hand geht nach unten, bevor ihm einfällt, dass da kein dicker Hundekopf mit weichen Ohren ist, dessen Berührung ihm Trost spendet.

Er fragt sich, ob Sirius nun eigentlich bei ihm war, die letzten Jahre, oder nicht.

Er fragt sich, ob er immer einen von beiden vermissen wird. Wird Sirius jemals wieder in den Hund gehen, nach diesem Hundeleben?

Von der Straße nähern sich Schritte, dann erscheint eine hohe Gestalt am Gartentor, die Kapuze des schwarzen Reisemantels tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Eine schlanke weiße Hand bewegt einen honigfarbenen, zart gemaserten Zauberstab, und das Gartentor springt auf.

„Mir ist nicht bekannt, dass ein Aufenthalt im Regen der Genesung zuträglich sein sollte" sagt der Tränkemeister.

„Hallo, Severus" sagt Remus müde. „Ich habe gerade erfahren, was mit Poppy geschehen ist."

Der Tränkemeister nickt und schlägt die Kapuze zurück, so dass Remus ihm ins Gesicht sehen kann.

„Wir haben die Mörder bezahlen lassen, falls dich das tröstet" sagt er.

„Nur bedingt" sagt Remus. „Der höchste Preis macht Poppy nicht wieder lebendig."

„Es sind die üblichen Worte, die bei den üblichen schlichten Gemütern Trost bewirken" sagt Severus. „Komplexe Geister wie wir können auf solche Linderung kaum zurückgreifen."

Remus nickt und seufzt.

„Es macht einsam" sagt er. „Ich bin ein Nachzügler. Die anderen wollen nicht mehr traurig sein. Sie wollen den Krieg einfach vergessen."

„Korrekt" sagt Severus.

Remus sieht ihn an. Der Tränkemeister hätte längst an ihm vorbei in Trockene gelangen können, aber er steht da auf dem Gartenweg, und der Nieselregen legt ein Tropfennetz wie feine graue Spinnweben auf seine Schultern.

„Wo warst du?" fragt Remus schließlich. „Ich will keinen Vorwurf formulieren. Ich frage nur aus Anteilnahme."

Der Tränkemeister verzieht das Gesicht, als hätte er Sand zwischen den Zähnen.

„Anteilnahme ist das letzte, dessen ich bedarf" sagt er. „Aber ich befriedige gerne deine Neugier mit blutigen Details aus Voldemorts Folterkellern."

„Sie haben dich erwischt" sagt Remus erschrocken. „Deshalb war die Apotheke plötzlich geschlossen!"

„Vielleicht hätte ich mich früher in die schützende Umarmung des Ordens begeben sollen" sagt Severus, und sein dunkler Blick verliert sich zwischen den nassen Büschen. „Aber ich wollte die Tränkeküche nicht aufgeben. Ich wollte nicht auf engem Raum mit den anderen leben, umgeben von Schutzzaubern. Ich wollte mich nicht so… nähern. Ich dachte, die Todesser hätten kein Interesse an mir. Ich war schließlich nur ein Tränkekoch mit Schlamm in den Adern, und kein Vertrauter Dumbledores. Nicht einmal im engsten Zirkel des Ordens. Mein Fehler war: Ich unterstellte der Gegenseite eine logische Vorgehensweise."

„Und sie nahmen dich, einfach weil sie dich kriegen konnten" sagt Remus.

„Korrekt" sagt Severus.

Die Männer schweigen. Remus spürt, wie die Kälte ihm den Rücken hinunter kriecht, und bekämpft ein Echo der alten Angst. Kälte ist nicht mehr bedrohlich, nur noch kalt. Er kann ins Warme gehen, sich einen Mantel holen, einen Wärmezauber wirken. Der Winter kommt, und er wird nicht erfrieren.

„Ich hoffe, du befindest dich wohl" sagt Severus schließlich. „Falls Gedächtnislücken auftreten, werden wir eine Nachbehandlung ansetzen."

„Danke" sagt Remus. „Es geht mir gut. Glaube ich. Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht alles. Was ist mit Voldemort geschehen, am Ende des Krieges?"

„Darüber gibt es nur Gerüchte" sagt Severus. „Der Krieg lief gut für unsere Seite, nachdem wir endlich die Zaubergesellschaft von dem Ausmaß der Bedrohung überzeugt hatten. Wir hatten den Minister auf unserer Seite, die Auroren, und zahlreiche der namhaften Familien. Der Durchbruch gelang uns, als es uns gelang, die Hauselfen für unseren Kampf zu motivieren."

„Die Hauselfen?"

„Dir ist bekannt, dass sie über enormes arkanes Potential in gebundener Form verfügen."

„Ja, aber…"

„Ich bin kein Geschichtslehrer" schneidet Severus ihm das Wort ab. „Ich habe kein Interesse an ausufernden Vorträgen. Ich bemühe mich nur, deine Frage zu beantworten."

„Entschuldige" sagt Remus und zieht den Kopf ein.

„Nachdem wir die Dunkle Seite ausreichend geschwächt hatten, traten Erosionserscheinungen auf. Immer mehr Todesser begingen Fahnenflucht. Manche landeten in unseren Händen, manche, und die unglücklicheren, in den Händen ihrer ehemaligen Genossen. Im Oktober letzten Jahres war Voldemort dann exponiert genug, dass Dumbledore ihn stellen konnte. Voldemort entkam, mit einigen seiner Anhänger. Es gibt immer noch Abteilungen von Auroren, die nach ihm suchen. Nach letzten Informationen hat er sich in einen schwarzmagischen Zaubererkreis nach Chile zurückgezogen."

„Du meine Güte" sagt Remus. „Klingt, als hätte ich aufregende Zeiten verpasst."

„Du hast deine eigene Bürde zu tragen" sagt Severus. „Ich möchte nicht entscheiden, welche schwerer wiegt."

Remus nickt und seufzt.

„Begleite mich ins Haus" sagt Severus. „Nachdem wir dich gerade von einer Sepsis kuriert haben, solltest du nicht unverzüglich mit einer Lungenentzündung aufwarten."

„Es tut mir leid" sagt Remus. „Was immer du erlebt hast. Auch wenn Anteilnahme das letzte ist, was du gebrauchen kannst."

„Danke" sagt Severus. „Es verursacht mir Unbehagen, aber ich weiß die Geste zu schätzen."

Drinnen sitzt Sirius im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, balanciert einen Teller auf den Knien und fischt mit den Fingern Bröckchen aus der Suppe.

„Moony" sagt er glücklich und mit vollem Mund. „Wo warst du? Warst du Gassi ohne mich? Hast du… oh."

Sein Gesicht verfinstert sich, als Severus hinter Remus die Küche betritt. Er knurrt, mit halb offenem Mund, ein überraschend tierisches Geräusch aus einer menschlichen Kehle.

„Ruhe" sagt Remus automatisch. „Er ist ein Freund."

Sirius schließt den Mund und beginnt wieder zu kauen, behält den Tränkemeister aber finster im Auge.

„Was ist nur mit ihm?" fragt Remus hilflos.

„Er war zu lange im Hund" sagt Severus ungerührt. „Keine Sorge. Ein so schlichtes Gemüt erholt sich rasch. In ein paar Wochen ist er wieder ganz der Alte."

„Du hattest Recht, vorhin" sagt Remus leise. „Jeder von uns hat seine eigene Bürde zu tragen."

„Ich habe immer Recht" sagt der Tränkemeister. „Ich hätte einen tauglichen Lehrer abgegeben, hätte ich mich jemals zu dieser absurden Berufswahl verstiegen. Wo ist übrigens Dumbledore? Ich bin nicht nur hier, um zu plaudern."

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Remus. Die Küche ist leer bis auf Sirius, aber aus dem Wohnzimmer dringen Stimmen.

Der Tränkemeister rauscht nach nebenan. Remus folgt langsamer. Es klingt, als hätte der gesamte Orden sich im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys versammelt. Auf der Schwelle ist Sirius hinter ihm, kaut auf beiden Backen und wischt sich die fettigen Hände an der Jeans ab.

Im Floo-Netzwerk muss sich eine lange Warteschlange gebildet haben, denn alle sind gekommen: Minerva McGonagall, Peter, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Frank und Alice Longbottom, Kingsley, Arthur Weasley, und schließlich James und Lily Potter.

Bis Remus ihren flammend roten Zopf am Kamin entdeckt und sich zu ihr durchgearbeitet hat, ist er schon regelrecht erschöpft. Er glaubt, noch nie so oft geküsst und auf die Schultern geklopft worden zu sein. Nach den langen, einsamen Monaten hat er jetzt eindeutig zu viel Gesellschaft.

Es ist, als würde er zum zweiten Mal nach langer Zeit einen Roman lesen. Ein Name fällt, vergessen bis zu diesem Augenblick. Eine Erinnerung blüht auf, und manchmal ist es eine Lilie.

Er trifft Lily vor dem Kamin. Sie lächelt ihn an, ihre Unterlippe zittert. Auf dem Arm hat sie einen kleinen Jungen. Er trägt schon eine Brille im winzigen Gesichtchen, und seine Haare sehen aus, als seien sie mit herkömmlichen Mitteln ebenso wenig zu bezwingen wie die des Vaters.

„Lily" sagt Remus und probiert ein Lächeln. Es fühlt sich ungewohnt an auf seinen Lippen, und er denkt, dass ihm einfach die Übung fehlt. „Lange nicht gesehen."

„Hallo, Remus" sagt Lily, und ihre Augen glänzen verdächtig. Dann zieht sie ihn mit dem freien Arm an sich, legt den Kopf an seine Schulter und schluchzt, während der kleine Harry ratlos seinen Kuschelhund an den Ohren hält.

„Hallo, Harry" sagt Remus. „Du erinnerst dich wahrscheinlich nicht an mich, oder? Ich bin Moony."

"Nuunie" sagt Harry.

"Genau" sagt Remus.

"Mama traurig?" sagt Harry.

„Nein" sagt Lily und schnieft. „Ich bin so froh, dass wir ihn wieder haben, unseren Moony. Wir haben ihn doch so lange gesucht."

„Wir haben dich desucht" sagt Harry wichtig. „Danz lang."

„Ich weiß" sagt Remus und streicht dem kleinen Jungen die Haare aus der klaren, weißen Stirn. „Aber jetzt bin ich ja wieder da."

„Es tut mir so leid" flüstert Lily. „Es hätte nicht so weit kommen dürfen."

Remus sieht Harry an, der sich so verändert hat im letzten Jahr, der sprechen gelernt hat, stehen, laufen und noch so vieles mehr. Er hat die goldgrünen Augen seiner Mutter.

„Vergiss es" sagt er. "Es hat sich gelohnt. Ich würde es immer wieder tun."

„Remus" sagt James von hinten, und dann muss Lily Remus loslassen, damit James ihn in den Arm nehmen kann, und das, wo James doch Verbrüderungen sonst nur auf dem Quidditchfeld zulässt.

Er ist dann auch schnell fertig, tritt einen Schritt zurück, zwinkert heftig hinter seiner Brille und zerzaust sich mit typischer Geste das Haar.

„Wie geht's?" sagt er. „Siehst blass aus."

"Ein bisschen viel Besuch, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich zum ersten Mal aus dem Bett gekrochen bin" sagt Remus.

„Ja" sagt James. „Versteh ich. Schmeiß uns einfach raus, wenn du deine Ruhe brauchst."

„Das geht schlecht. Ist schließlich nicht mein Wohnzimmer."

James nickt und vergräbt die Fäuste in den Taschen seiner Robe.

„Übrigens" sagt er. „Wir haben den letzten großen Stützpunkt der Todesser ausgeräuchert. Mit deiner Hilfe, indirekt."

„Wie das?"

„Erinnerst du dich an ein Mädchen namens Clarissa Howard?"

„Ja" sagt Remus erstaunt. „Eine Studentin. Sie hat mich für irgendeine Studie interviewt."

„Genau" sagt James. „Das arme Mädchen ist Malfoy und seinen Handlangern in die Hände gefallen. Keine Ahnung, woher sie die Information hatten, aber sie haben sie entführt, um ihr die Information über deinen Aufenthaltsort abzupressen. Du kannst froh sein, dass wir dich zuerst erwischt haben, übrigens. Die hätten dich im eigenen Fell geröstet."

„Ist dem Mädchen etwas passiert?" fragt Remus besorgt.

„Könnte man so sagen" sagt James grinsend. „Sie hat ihr Herz an den Tränkemeister verloren."

„Wie bitte?!"

„Die Todesser ließen sie laufen, als sie die Information hatten. Sie haben wohl keinen vernünftigen Legilimens in ihren Reihen, deshalb haben sie ziemlich stümperhaft an ihrem Gedächtnis herum gemurkst. Jacovic aus der Muggelabteilung hat sie aufgegriffen, als sie total orientierungslos aus der U-Bahn kam. Sie hat Snape hinzugezogen, damit er ihr Gedächtnis repariert und modifiziert. Das Ergebnis ist, dass sie sich mit Händen und Füßen weigert, gelöscht zu werden, weil sie sich so sehr in die alte Krähe verknallt hat."

„Sieh mal einer an" sagt Remus amüsiert.

„Jedenfalls hat er in ihrem Gedächtnis Informationen über den Stützpunkt der Mistkerle gefunden. Stell dir vor, sie saßen unter London! In einem alten, stillgelegten Streckenabschnitt der U-Bahn. Sozusagen mitten unter uns! Ist das nicht dreist?"

"Allerdings" sagt Remus. "Was passiert mit ihnen? Lucius… Bellatrix… und ich bin fast sicher, Fenrir Greyback gesehen zu haben, und ein paar aus seinem Rudel."

„Sie kriegen ein Kriegsverbrechertribunal" sagt James. „Und danach wahrscheinlich einen längeren Kuraufenthalt auf einer hübschen Nordseeinsel. Zumindest die Luft soll dort hervorragend sein."

„Verstehe" sagt Remus.

„Ja" sagt James und sieht ein bisschen verlegen aus, wie einer, dem die Themen ausgehen.

Über die Schulter sieht Remus sich verstohlen nach Severus um. Der ist nicht schwer zu finden, denn er rauscht auf das Grüppchen vor dem Kamin zu wie eine Gewitterwolke.

„Aus dem Weg, Potter" schnappt er. „Mach den Kamin frei."

„Du willst schon gehen?" fragt Remus überrascht.

„Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit zum Plaudern" faucht der Tränkemeister, der einen ungewöhnlich aufgebrachten Eindruck macht.

„Reisende soll man nicht aufhalten" sagt James und macht bereitwillig einen Schritt auf die Seite.

Im Kielwasser des Tränkemeisters segelt Dumbledore wie ein weißes Schönwetterwölkchen.

„So warte doch, Severus" sagt er. „So war es nicht gemeint! Natürlich… der Altersunterschied… aber wer wird sich schon an solchen Äußerlichkeiten stören, nicht wahr?"

„Hör mir gut zu, alter Mann" zischt Severus. Seine Augen blitzen gefährlich. „Ich werde ihr Gedächtnis nicht löschen. Nicht gegen ihren Willen. Ich werde nicht länger die arrogante Politik der Zauberer unterstützen, nach welcher die Muggel als minder intelligente Lebensform gelten! Und wenn das Gesetz vorsieht, dass ich sie heiraten muss, damit sie berechtigt ist, ihre Erinnerungen zu behalten, dann werde ich das tun!"

„Ui" sagt Remus beeindruckt. „Severus, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung."

"Ahnungslosigkeit ist eine um sich greifende Seuche" ätzt der Tränkemeister.

„Wie lange kennst du sie?" sagt Remus. „Ich würde nichts überstürzen."

„Ich bin noch nicht so tief gesunken, um ausgerechnet von dir Ratschläge in Frauenfragen anzunehmen."

„Ist gut" sagt Remus und hebt entschuldigend die Hände. „Mach, was du willst."

„Was auch sonst" sagt der Tränkemeister und steigt in den Kamin.

oooOOOooo

Eine Stunde später ist Remus wieder im Garten, diesmal mit einem Wärmezauber und einer Tasse Tee ausgerüstet. Die Dämmerung ballt sich bereits in dicken Wolken zwischen den knorrigen Ästen der kahlen Obstbäume. Ganz oben hängen noch ein paar Äpfel in den Zweigen und bilden rot-gelbe Farbkleckse in einer Welt, deren Farben allmählich von der Nacht abgesaugt werden.

Im Fuchsbau hat sich eine kleine Party entwickelt. Obwohl jeder Rücksicht auf Remus' geschwächten Zustand nehmen wollte, wollte doch keiner der erste sein, der geht, und wieder einmal hat das Traumpaar James und Sirius bewiesen, dass ihre spontanen Partys unerreicht sind.

Auch daran erinnert Remus sich jetzt wieder: an den stillen Kummer, doch nie den ganzen Sirius zu besitzen, egal, wie nahe er ihm kommt.

Remus setzt sich auf die Gartenbank und nimmt einen Schluck Tee. Die dicke, blau gepunktete Tasse ist warm zwischen seinen Händen. Die Wärme schmerzt ihn in den Fingerspitzen der linken Hand: dort, wo er sie im vergangenen Winter erfroren hat.

Vermutlich wird es ihm mit Poppy ähnlich gehen: er wird noch Schmerzen haben, wenn längst nichts mehr zu sehen ist.

Sie haben eine freundliche und zweifellos kompetente Nachfolgerin gefunden, Madam Celia Alabaster, die ihn betreut hat, seit er wieder zurück ist. Remus ist froh, dass sie Poppy nicht ähnelt.

Im Wohnzimmer wirkt jemand einen _Musicus_, und beschwingte Tanzmusik dringt durch die geschlossenen Fenster in den stillen Garten. Remus findet es schwer, nachzudenken, wegen der Musik und weil er sich schon wieder über sein Wohlbefinden hinaus beansprucht hat, aber er will Dumbledore noch eine Antwort auf eine offene Frage geben, ehe der alte Schulleiter zurück nach Hogwarts floot.

Die Hintertür öffnet sich. Für einen Augenblick schwillt die Musik an und ebbt dann wieder ab, als die Tür knarrend ins Schloss fällt. Schritte nähern sich. Remus lächelt.

„Sag nicht, du musst zum Pinkeln immer noch in den Garten."

Arme schließen sich von hinten um ihn, und jemand schüttet ihm seidiges, nachtschwarzes Haar über die Augen.

„Böser Moony" sagt Sirius und beißt ihn zart ins Ohr.

Remus windet sich und hält die Teetasse von sich weg, damit er nichts auf den roten Bademantel schüttet, den er immer noch trägt. Immerhin steckt jetzt ein Merlinorden erster Klasse am Aufschlag.

Sirius löst seinen Griff, klettert über die Rückenlehne der Bank und lässt sich neben Remus plumpsen. Die Bank stöhnt protestierend.

„Was geht ab?" sagt Sirius.

„Nichts" sagt Remus. „Bisschen nachdenken."

"Dass du dir das einfach nicht abgewöhnen kannst" sagt Sirius und legt den Arm um Remus' Schulter. „Worüber denn?"

Remus seufzt.

„Dumbledore hat mir meinen alten Job angeboten."

„Huh?"

„Ja, das habe ich auch gesagt. Genau genommen ist es nicht mein alter Job. Professor Shelley geht zum Schuljahresende in Rente. Dann könnte Professor Jordan in die Bezauberung wechseln. Sie hat eine Doppelbefähigung für Bezauberung und Arithmantik. Und ich könnte Arithmantik unterrichten."

„Cool."

„Hat nur einen Haken."

„Du bist immer noch eine Dunkle Kreatur. Eine schwule, dunkle Kreatur."

„Genau."

„Hm. Und der Alte glaubt, dass dieser Umstand die Eltern plötzlich nicht mehr stört?"

„Er glaubt, der Merlinorden macht es wett. Und etwas, das er als _meine gute Presse_ bezeichnet. Es gab wohl ein paar Zeitungsberichte nach Kriegsende. Man hielt es für berichtenswert, dass eine Dunkle Kreatur auf der hellen Seite gekämpft hat."

„Eine dunkle Kreatur und ihr treuer Begleiter" sagt Sirius und bohrt mit dem Zeigefinger einen Punkt in die Luft.

„Keine Ahnung" sagt Remus. „Ich hab's nicht gelesen."

„Und?" sagt Sirius. „Was willst du machen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, ich war obdachlos."

„John Moon war obdachlos!"

Remus wirft Sirius einen kritischen Blick zu. Sirius seufzt, zieht die Schultern hoch und nickt.

„Es gibt einen Grund, warum so wenig Obdachlose wieder Fuß fassen" sagt Remus. „Obdachlosigkeit zerstört das psychosoziale Gefüge. Viele werden das Gefühl nie wieder los, ausgestoßen zu sein. Es gibt Studien zu diesem Thema, weißt du."

„Und in diesen Studien ist bewiesen, dass ein gedächtnismodifizierter Zauberer, der eine Weile ziemlich viel Pech gehabt hat, nie wieder als Lehrer arbeiten kann?"

Remus sieht Sirius über die Schulter an.

„Komm schon, Moony" sagt Sirius. „Hast du Lust, wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen?"

„Das wäre wirklich das Größte" sagt Remus.

„Dann mach es" sagt Sirius. „Mach es einfach. Der Alte wird sich schon etwas dabei gedacht haben."

„Und du?" sagt Remus. „Was willst du machen?"

„Wieso?" sagt Sirius. „Sind in Hogwarts neuerdings keine Haustiere erlaubt?"

Remus lächelt.

„Mein Haustier zu sein, wird dich auf Dauer nicht ausfüllen."

„Hm." Sirius wippt unruhig mit den Füßen und dreht sich eine lange Haarsträhne um den Finger. „Vielleicht… vielleicht mache ich einfach das, was ich vor dem Krieg gemacht habe."

„Vor dem Krieg hast du _nichts_ gemacht."

„Falsch. Ich habe meine Persönlichkeit entfaltet und einstweilen das Vermögen meiner Familie durchgebracht."

„Sag ich doch. Nichts."

"Moony, du weißt doch, es fällt mir echt schwer, mich zwischen meinen vielen Talenten zu entscheiden. Aber als Hund bin ich richtig gut."

„Ich weiß. Das kommt nicht in Frage."

Sirius seufzt.

„Ich kann mir aber nichts anderes vorstellen" sagt er, und der Abendhimmel legt einen dunklen Schatten über seine vergissmeinnichtblauen Augen. „Vielleicht bin ich so lange dein Hund gewesen, dass ich mein Talent für alles andere verloren habe."

Remus dreht sich zu ihm, legt ihm die Hände an die Wangen und küsst ihn. Eine Wärme ballt sich in seinem Inneren, verdichtet sich und wird zu einer kleinen Sonne, deren Strahlen ihn mit Zuversicht füllen.

„Nicht für alles andere" flüstert er. „Aber dieses Talent will ich nicht teilen."

Auf seinen Lippen spürt er Sirius' Lächeln, ein wenig zittrig noch, aber, so denkt er, wann ist das Leben schon perfekt, wenigstens ist dieses Leben hier echt, es ist seines, und es wird das daraus werden, was er daraus macht.

„Willst du mit mir nach Hogwarts kommen?" flüstert er.

„Ja" sagt Sirius. „Das wäre wirklich das Größte."

„Dann mach es" sagt Remus. „Mach es einfach."

Sirius nickt und nimmt etwas von Remus' Strahlen in sein Lächeln, und das Zittern verschwindet.

„Hast du keine Angst?" fragt Sirius.

„Doch" sagt Remus. „Aber ein Weg besteht aus vielen kleinen Schritten. Und wenn ich mich mal verlaufe, orientiere ich mich an den Sternen. Die sind immer da."

Der Tee ist kalt geworden. Remus lässt die Tasse auf der Gartenbank und zieht Sirius in die Höhe.

„Komm schnell" sagt er. „Ehe ich wieder anfange, nachzudenken."

Dumbledore ist schon mit einem Bein im Kamin, als Remus ihn am Ärmel festhält.

„Ich mach's" sagt Remus. „Ich nehme dein Angebot gerne an."

„Wie schön" sagt Dumbledore erfreut. „Komm vorbei, sobald du dich erholt hast. Du kannst bis zum Sommer als Förderlehrer arbeiten. Eine Wohnung machen wir dir auch frei, wenn du möchtest."

„Unter einer Bedingung" sagt Remus.

„Welche?" sagt Dumbledore.

„Ich möchte mein Haustier mitbringen" sagt Remus.

„Huh?" sagt Sirius verwirrt. „Aber ich dachte, du wolltest mich nicht als Hund haben."

„Dich nicht" sagt Remus lächelnd. „Ich dachte an einen hübschen kleinen Welpen. Einen Labrador vielleicht, oder einen irischen Wolfshund?"

„Das sollte kein Problem darstellen" sagt Dumbledore. „So lange er nicht mehr als einen Kopf hat und kein Feuer speit."

„Und meinen Lebensgefährten" sagt Remus. „Den möchte ich auch gerne mitbringen."

Er sieht zu Sirius hinüber, der immer noch ganz bezaubert dasteht und „Ein Welpe? Ein Welpe!" murmelt.

„Ihr seid beide herzlich willkommen" sagt Dumbledore.

Dann ist er in einem grünen Auflodern der Flammen verschwunden.

„Wo warst du?" fragt Lily und legt Remus von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es geht dir noch gut, hoffe ich?"

„Ja" sagt Remus. „Ich habe nur… ein paar Dinge geregelt. Meine Zukunft betreffend. Ich werde wieder unterrichten."

„Wie schön" sagt Lily strahlend.

„Es ist ganz ungewohnt" sagt Remus nachdenklich. „Wieder eine Zukunft zu haben. Nachdem ich bis vor kurzem nicht mal eine Vergangenheit hatte."

„Ein Welpe" sagt Sirius glücklich und küsst Remus sehr feucht und schmatzend auf die Wange. „Ist das dein Ernst, sag mal?"

„Absolut" sagt Remus und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel die Wange trocken.

Er ist eigentlich kein Optimist, aber in diesem Augenblick kann er nur felsenfest daran glauben, dass diese Zukunft golden wird.


End file.
